Farther Away
by lullaby-89
Summary: Setzt im vierten Kapitel von 'Kill' ein und ist eigentlich mehr oder weniger ein alternatives Ende. Frei nach dem Motto: Was wenn Cedric doch gestorben wäre?
1. Prologue Could I Push Rewind?

Während bzw. nachdem ich 'Kill' geschrieben habe, habe ich mich oft gefragt, was passiert wäre, wenn Cedric doch gestorben wäre und bin schließlich zu dem Schluss gekommen, es einfach mal auszuprobieren. (Am besten vorher ‚Kill' lesen, könnte hilfreich sein.) Et voilà!

Disclaimer: Diesmal kann ich sogar sagen, dass sowohl Jamie und Amy, als auch einige andere Charaktäre mir gehören. –jippi- Aber sonst wie immer, alles gehört Mrs. Rowling. Song: Evanescence – Farther Away

Farther Away 

I took their smiles and I made them mine.  
I sold my soul just to hide the light.  
And now I see what I really am,  
A thief, a whore, and a liar.  
I run to you,  
Call out your name,  
I see you there, farther away.

I'm numb to you - numb and deaf and blind.  
You give me all but the reason why.  
I reach but I feel only air at night.  
Not you, not love, just nothing.  
I run to you,  
Call out your name,  
I see you there, farther away.

Try to forget you,  
But without you I feel nothing.  
Don't leave me here, by myself.  
I can't breathe.  
I run to you,  
Call out your name,  
I see you there, farther away.

**Prolog – Could I push rewind?**

„Drei!" Amy stolpert, fiel zu Boden und sah Cedric und Harry mitsamt dem Pokal direkt vor ihren Augen verschwinden. Das konnte nicht sein. Das war sicher nur ein Alptraum. Cedric würde sicher gleich hinter ihr auftauchen und fragen, warum sie denn auf dem Boden rumlag. Aber dieser ‚Sag ich doch' –Effekt blieb leider aus, Cedric kam nicht.

„Amy, was machst du denn da?" ,fragte stattdessen die tiefe Stimme von Hagrid, dem Wildhüter, „Zutritt nur für... wo sind Harry und Diggory?"

„W-weg" ,stotterte Amy, die nun langsam zu begreifen begann. Sie war zu spät. Obwohl sie wusste, was passieren würde, war sie zu spät. Cedric war wahrscheinlich schon tot und sie war die Einzige hier, die das wusste. Wie sollte sie das erklären? Wie sollte sie jemandem zu verstehen geben, dass sie das alles gewusst hatte, vorhergesehen hatte, so zusagen? Niemand würde verstehen.

„Amy, kann ich mit dir sprechen?" Es war die ruhige Stimme von Dumbledore, der sich mit ihr einige Schritte von der Labyrinthmitte entfernte. Er wollte sicherlich Erklärungen hören. Erklärungen, die Amy nicht geben konnte. Man würde ihr nicht glauben. Wie denn auch? Sie würde sich ja selbst nicht glauben, wenn sie nicht wüsste, dass alles wahr war.

„Professor Dumbledore, ich... ich kann Ihnen das nicht erklären" ,nuschelte Amy. Sie wusste selbst nicht genau, warum sie immer noch so ruhig war. Vielleicht lag es daran, dass sie es nicht wahr haben wollte. Bis Harry wieder mit Cedrics totem Körper auftauchen würde, würde wohl immer noch ein Funken der Hoffnung in ihr weiter glühen. Klein und zum Streben verdammt.

„Das verlang ich auch gar nicht von dir" ,erwiderte Dumbledore ruhig, während eine seiner faltigen Hände mit den endloslangen Fingern auf Amys Schultern ruhte, „Alles was ich wissen will, ist, was wird passieren? Wo sind sie hinverschwunden?"

„Sie sind zurück" ,rief jemand. Amy die bis zu diesem Zeitpunkt völlig neben sich gestanden hatte, fuhr herum und sah Harry. Harry, der sich an Cedric festklammerte und völlig zerstört wirkte. So verstört, wie sie sich fühlte. Amys Unterlippe begann zu zittern und ihre Beine bewegten sich ganz ohne ihr Zutun auf Cedric zu. Bevor sie ihre Funktion aufgaben und Amy neben Cedric in die Knie sackte.

„Ced" ,kam es leise über ihre zitternden Lippen. Eine Antwort bekam Amy nicht, nie mehr. Sie bekam nicht mit, wie die Leute um sie herum in wildes Chaos gerieten, wie sich Verständnis und Trauer breit machten. Amy konnte nur in Cedrics weitaufgerissenen Augen starren. Sonst hatten sie immer fröhlich gefunkelt, aber nun waren sie leer. Und diese Leere schien sich auf Amy zuübertragen. Sie schien von ihr Besitz zu ergreifen, so als wolle sie sie nie mehr loslassen.

Jemand rief wiederholt ihren Namen, doch Amy reagierte nicht. Harry war plötzlich verschwunden. Amy hörte Leute schluchzen, aber sie schienen so unendlich weit entfernt. Sie hatte sich von der Welt abgekapselt. Alles neben Cedrics Körperumriss verschwand in weißem Nebel. Amy wollte weinen, schreien. Egal was, Hauptsache diese Leere würde verschwinden und Trauer, Schmerz oder Wut würden an ihre Stelle treten. Ihr wäre alles recht gewesen, alles außer diese Leere, die in ihr wuchs. Die Leere, die durch die Kälte um sie herum unterstützt wurde. Beides zusammen schien Amy beinahe zu erdrücken, sie zu quetschen.

Amy verlor jegliches Gefühl für Raum und Zeit. Sie ließ sich nach vorne fallen und drückte ihre Gesicht gegen Cedrics Oberkörper. Noch immer hatte sie keine Tränen, obwohl ihre Augen brannten und noch immer klebten ihre Lippen zusammen. Es war ihr unmöglich ihre Gefühl auszudrücken. Sie konnte sie noch nicht einmal beschreiben. Dann, sie wusste nicht warum, hob sie erneut den Kopf an und legte ihre Lippen auf die von Cedrics. Sie waren kalt. Kalt und leblos und doch wurde Amy plötzlich so vieles klar.

„Amy" ,meinte eine verweint klingende Stimme, „Komm!" Der Inhaber der Stimme zog Amy hoch, weg von Cedric. Und nun endlich konnte sie ihrer Trauer freien Lauf lassen. Tränen rollten von ihren Augen, über ihre Wangen, bis zu ihrem Kinn, von wo aus sie schließlich auf den Boden fielen und zerschellten.


	2. Nothing Left To Make Me Feel Anymore

**Kapitel 1 – Nothing left to make me feel anymore**

Die Nacht war hart. Amy durchlebte einen Alptraum, dem sie nicht entfliehen konnte. Als sie schließlich doch aufwachte, lag sie schweißgebadete auf dem Boden neben ihrem Himmelbett. Zum Glück hatte sie die anderen nicht aufgeweckt. Es war gerade mal kurz nach Mitternacht, wie Amy nach einem Blick auf die Uhr feststellte, trotzdem beschloss sie in den Gemeinschaftsraum zugehen.

Dort ließ sie sich auf dem Sofa vor dem Kamin fallen – auf ihrem Sofa. Erinnerungen krochen in Amy hoch, bevor sie sie zurückdrängen konnte. Bilder kamen ihr den Sinn von sich und Cedric – als sie über das Turnier diskutiert hatten, die ganzen Kissenschlachten, wie er ihr den Dachs zum Geburtstag geschenkt hatte oder der Abend nach dem Ball. Und all das war auf oder neben diesem Sofa gewesen, es barg so viele Erinnerungen an glücklichere Zeiten. Zeiten, die nicht wieder kommen würden, da Cedric nie mehr zurückkommen würde. Ein Gedanke an den Amy versucht hatte sich den ganzen gestrigen Abend zugewöhnen, ihn zu begreifen. Aber sie konnte es nicht. Wie sollte sie auch begreifen, dass sie ihren besten Freund nie mehr wieder sehen sollte? Einem Kind zu erklären, dass es den Nikolaus nicht gab, hätte in etwa den selben Effekt.

Amy presste ihr Gesicht gegen den weichen Stoff des Sofas und zum ersten Mal in ihrem Leben betete sie. Sie betete nicht für Cedric, wie man es vielleicht von ihr erwartet hätte, wie sie es von sich erwartete hätte, sondern für sich. Sie bat darum an diesem blöden Stoff zu ersticken, weil sie sich ein Leben ohne Cedric nicht vorstellen konnte. Diese Leere in ihr machte sie wahnsinnig, schien sie von innen heraus aufzufressen. Es fühlte sich an, als hätte man sie in zwei Teile gerissen und einen dieser Teile schließlich verbrannt.

Aber als ob all dies nicht schon schlimm genug wäre, plagte sie auch noch ein andere Gedanke, den sie einfach nicht verdrängen konnte. Einige weitere Warum- Fragen hatte sich in ihrem Kopf eingeniestet und wollten nicht mehr verschwinden. Warum hatte sie es erst bemerkt, als ihre Lippen auf seine kalten trafen? Warum erst dann, als es viel zu spät war? Warum hatten es alle anderen immer gewusst, nur sie nicht? Warum, warum, warum? So viele Fragen, auf die ihr niemals jemand eine Antwort geben könnte. Mit den Tränen, die in Amys Augen aufstiegen, aber nicht fließen wollten, sondern brennend in ihren Augenwinkeln verweilten, kam auch ein bekannter Gedanke hoch, den sie bisher erfolgreich verdrängen hatte können, da er noch unliebsamer war, als all die anderen bisher. Was wäre gewesen, wenn? Amy wollte es sich nicht ausmalen, zu schmerzhaft war der Gedanke an das, was sie vielleicht mit Cedric hätte haben können, wenn sie nur nicht so blind gewesen wäre. So blöd, so naiv.

„Amy, was machst du denn hier draußen?" ,fragte jemand und ließ sich neben ihr aufs Sofa fallen, „Es ist mitten in der Nacht, du solltest schlafen." Amy richtete sich auf und wischte sich über die Augen, obwohl sie erneut keine einzige Träne hatte vergießen können. Dann blickte sie in das Gesicht von Lenny.

„Ich kann nicht schlafen, Lenny" ,erwiderte Amy leise, fast flüsternd und monoton. Ihre Stimme gehorchte ihr schon lange nicht mehr so wie sie sollte. „Ich hatte einen Alptraum und als ich aus dem Bett gefallen bin, bin ich aufgestanden und hier hergekommen. Das war unser Sofa."

Lenny sog laut hörbar die Luft ein. Sie wusste nicht so recht, wie sie mit der Situation und Amys Verhalten umgehen sollte. Es war hart, die Freundin so zu sehen und sie wollte ihr helfen, aber sie konnte sie auch verstehen. Cedric war immerhin ihr bester Freund gewesen und Lenny war noch immer der feste Überzeugung, dass Amy ihn liebte, es selbst aber nicht merkte. Und jetzt war es zu spät. Lenny machte sich Vorwürfe, dass sie mehr in diese Richtung hätte tun sollen. So gerne hätte sie etwas gesagt, irgendetwas das den Schmerz ihrer Freundin gelindert hätte. Doch sie war nicht im Besitz solcher Worte. Also blieb ihr nichts übrig, als die Freundin unbeholfen in den Arm zunehmen und ihr über den Rücken zustreichen.

Amy wusste diese Geste zuschätzen und war vor allem dankbar, dass Lenny nichts sagte. So viele scheinbar tröstende Worte hatte sie schon gehört, aber je öfter sie die Trauerbekundungen hörte, desto leerer klangen sie in ihren Ohren. Kein Wort auf dieser Welt konnte die Leere aus ihrem Körper wischen oder die Kälte in angenehme Wärme wandeln. „Danke, Lenny" ,flüstere Amy daher.

„Kein Problem" ,erwiderte diese und ließ wieder von ihrer Freundin ab, „Aber meinst du nicht, wir sollten noch ne Runde schlafen? Immerhin haben wir morgen, bzw. heute, wieder Schule."

Amy konnte die Sorge in Lenny Stimme ganz deutlich hören. Nur deshalb stimmte sie zu und folgte der Freundin zurück in den Schlafsaal. Dort legte sie sich in ihr Himmelbett, zog die Vorhänge zu und starrte in die Dunkelheit. Schlafen wollte sie nicht. Zum Einen, da sie keine Müdigkeit verspürte und zum Anderen, weil sie Angst vor einem neuerlichen Alptraum hatte. Einen weiteren solchen Traum, der im schmerzhaften Erwachen auf dem Fußboden gipfelte, hielt sie nicht aus. Aber im Wachen konnte sie der Leere und Kälte, die sie umwickelten und den Gedanken, die sich in ihrem Kopf einen erbitterten Kampf darum lieferten, welcher denn als erstes gedacht werden durfte, nicht entkommen.

Am Morgen war Amy die Erste, die aufstand und alleine zum Frühstück ging. Dabei hatte sie nicht mal vor irgendetwas zu essen, da sie die dumpfe Befürchtung hatte, dass sie sich ihr übliches Müsli wieder durch den Kopf gehen lassen würde. Kein Auge hatte sie mehr zugetan seit ihrem nächtlichen Spaziergang, trotzdem war sie noch immer hellwach. Auf ihre Umgebung wirkte es jedoch eher so, als wäre die früher so fröhliche und aufgeweckte Amy in einer Art Dämmerzustand. Deshalb und aus der Angst heraus irgendetwas Falsches zusagen, machten die meisten Mitschüler einen großen Bogen um Amy.

Dieser machte das jedoch nichts weiter aus, da sie von ihrer Umwelt sowieso nicht sonderlich viel wahrnahm. Als Amy sich auf ihrem angestammten Platz am Tisch der Hufflepuffs fallen ließ, hatte sie nur Augen für den freien Platz gegenüber. Der Platz würde für immer leer bleiben, genauso wie eine große Ecke in Amys Herz. Erneut stiegen die Tränen in ihre Augenwinkel auf, wo sie verweilten. Nachdem sie, nach mehrmaligem Blinzeln, die Augen erneut öffnete, erschien vor eben diesen ein Trugbild, dass so wirklich aussah, dass Amy es tatsächlich für echt hielt. Dort saß er auf seinem Platz, wo er hingehörte.

„Ced?" ,flüsterte Amy leise und ungläubig. Rein rational war das unmöglich, aber Amy wollte glauben, was ihr Kopf ihr da vormachte und so wiederholte sie seinen Namen erneut. Doch sie bekam keine Antwort. Er saß einfach nur da und lächelte sie an, als wäre nichts passiert.

„Amy, alles in Ordnung?" ,die Stimme, welche diese besorgte Frage stellte, gehörte nicht Cedric, sondern Lenny. Nur widerwillig wand Amy den Blick von Cedric ab, um ihrer Freundin zuantworten, dass es ihr gut ginge. Als sie wieder auf seinen Platz schaute, war er verschwunden, genauso schnell und lautlos wie er gekommen war. Amy seufzte gequält auf und richtete den Blick nun starr auf ihren Teller. Warum hatte sie auch nur einen Moment geglaubt, dass dieser blöde Tagtraum, diese Halluzination, wahr gewesen war? Cedric würde nie mehr auf dem Platz gegenüber sitzen. Warum konnte sie das nicht begreifen?

Nachdem Amy jeweils dreimal von Lenny, Ciara und Luca aufgefordert worden war, doch etwas zuessen, wurde es ihr zu viel und sie verschwand in den Klassenraum für Verwandlung. Dort setzte sie sich auf ihrem Platz in der hintersten Reihe und versuchte den Gedanken, dass der Stuhl neben ihr frei bleiben würde, zu ignorieren, so schwer es ihr fiel. Nach und nach trudelten auch die anderen Schüler ein, doch Amy nahm nicht weiter davon Notiz. Sie meldete sich, als McGonagall ihren Namen aufrief, um die Anwesenheit zuprüfen und war nicht weiter verwundert, dass Cedrics Name nicht vorgelesen wurde. Aber das war auch das Einzige, was sie vom Unterricht mitbekam.

Auch die weiteren sechs Stunden zogen in etwa ebenso unbeheiligt an Amy vorbei, die nicht recht wusste, ob sie froh sein sollte, dass der Schultag vorbei war oder nicht. Was sollte sie denn für des Rest des Tages mit sich anfangen? Es war immerhin erst 17 Uhr, sie hatte noch mindestens vier Stunden, bis sie sich in den Tiefen ihrer Bettdecke vergraben konnte, ohne dass die anderen fragten, ob alles in Ordnung war. Schließlich entschied sie sich für den See.

Mehrmals umrundete sie das Gewässer, bis sie sich an dessen abgeschiedensten Stück Ufer fallen ließ, wo sie hoffentlich jeder in Ruhe lassen würde. Nun, ihre Mitschüler ließen sie hier zwar in Frieden, aber ihre eigenen Erinnerungen quälten sie dafür um so mehr. Auch hier hatte sie so viel mit Cedric erlebt und durch gemacht. So oft hatte er sie hier getröstet oder sie in den Arm genommen, hier hatte er sie aus dem See befreit. Auf ganz Hogwarts schien es keinen Ort zu geben, den sie nicht mit Cedric besucht hatte. Wie denn auch? Die Beiden hatten ja fast alles gemeinsam gemacht. Ihre Erinnerungen verfolgten sie überall hin und Amy konnte ihnen einfach nicht entkommen.

Ganze drei Stunden saß Amy dort am See und versuchte vergeblich vor ihren Erinnerungen und Gedanken zufliehen. Doch kam Amy die Zeit viel länger vor, es schien eine kleine Ewigkeit zu dauern, bis es endlich dunkel wurde und sie nach drinnen gehen konnte. Aber auch drinnen machte sich keine Aufhellung ihrer düsteren Gedanken bemerkbar. Sie setzte sich zu ihren Freundinnen an den Tisch, ohne diese auch nur in geringster Weise wahrzunehmen und starrte wieder einmal nur vor sich hin. Natürlich waren auch die Anderen betrübt, denn auch sie hatten Cedric gekannt und gemocht. Aber niemanden hatte es auch nur bei weitem so sehr mitgerissen wie Amy.

Auch Cho Chang nicht, gerade Cho Chang nicht. Der eine Mensch, der genauso große Trauer wie Amy oder Cedrics Eltern verspüren sollte, schien sich schon wieder auf dem Weg bester Genesung. Das Ravenclaw- Mädchen trauerte zwar, aber bei weitem nicht so, wie man es normalerweise tat, wenn der Freund gerade erst von dem dunkelsten Lord aller Zeiten ermordet worden war. Amy bekam zwar nicht viel von ihrer Umgebung mit, aber das war ihr doch aufgefallen. Diese Umstände ließen Amy an Chos Gefühlen gegenüber Cedric stark zweifeln. Aber da ihr noch so viele andere Dinge durch den Kopf schossen, schoben sich diese und ähnliche Gedanken an den Rand ihres Bewusstseins.

Erst ihre Mutter, dann ihr bester Freund – wen musste Amy noch verlieren, damit diese höhere Macht, die Manche Gott nannten, begriff, dass die junge Hexe genug gelitten hatte? Amy hatten schon immer an der Existenz eines allmächtigen Wesens gezweifelt, nach dem Tod ihrer Mutter hatte sie ihren Glauben fast gänzlich verloren. Aber nun war jedes Fünkchen Hoffnung, dass es dort oben doch jemanden gab, der es gut mit ihnen meinte, ausgelöscht. Was für ein Gott würde so etwas denn zulassen? Amy war sich sicher, dass weder der christliche, der jüdische, die sintoistischen noch sonstige Götter es zulassen würden, dass ein Unschuldiger von gerade mal 17 Jahren auf solch brutale Weise ermordet wurde.

„Amy, es ist spät" ,wurde Amy von Lenny aus ihren Gedanken geholt, die man gemeinhin wohl als Gotteslästerung bezeichnen würde, „Du solltest auch ins Bett gehen." Amy schrak auf und sah sich im Gemeinschaftsraum um, der schon fast völlig geleert war. Dann schaute sie ihre Freundin an, nickte teilnahmslos und folgte ihr in den Schlafsaal.

Tief vergrub Amy sich unter ihrer Decke, ganz so als versuchte sie sich vor der unausweichlichen Kälte zuschützen. Doch die Kälte war ihr stetiger Begleiter und das, obwohl es gerade einmal Ende Juni war. Und so hatte sie sich schon nach wenigen Minuten wieder unter der dicken Decke hervor gestrampelt, um Luft zuholen. Erstickungstod war irgendwie nicht das Wahre.

Wieder verbrachte Amy die Nacht ohne Schlaf und den Tag ohne etwas von ihrer Umwelt in sich aufzunehmen. Auch der Rest der Woche zog unbemerkt und langsam an Amy vorbei. Und dann war der Freitag da – der letzte Tag auf Hogwarts vor den Ferien. Amy wusste nicht so recht, ob sie es gut finden sollte oder nicht, dass sie diesen Ort, der so voll mit Erinnerungen war, morgen früh für 2 Monate verlassen würde. Sie wusste ja nicht, ob es zu Hause besser werden würde, zu Hause, wo sie nichts zutun hatte. Außerdem hieß der Beginn der Ferien auch, dass bald die Beerdigung anstehen würde. Amy bangte vor diesem Tag, sie wusste nicht, ob sie schon dazu bereit war, Cedric entgültig zu verabschieden.

Es war Freitagabend und Amy saß mit den anderen Schülern beim abschließenden Festessen vor einem leeren Teller. Aus den Augenwinkeln hatte sie beobachtete, wie Dumbledore sich erhoben hatte, doch hörte sie nicht, was er sagte. Erst als Cedrics Name fiel, schaute sie auf. Die Anderen waren aufgestanden, hielte ihre Gläser hoch, scheinbar für Cedric. Amy wollte ebenfalls aufstehen, doch ihre Knie gaben nach und sie sackte verzweifelt wieder zurück auf die Sitzbank. Nicht einmal das schaffte sie mehr. Dumbledore hielt eine Rede über Cedric, seinen Tod und sein Andenken. Amy brannten wieder einmal die Tränen in den Augenwinkel, mit dem Unterschied, dass sie diesmal stumm über ihre Wange rollten, um in ihrem Schoß zu verenden.

„Erinnert euch an Cedric Diggory" ,mit diesen Worten entließ der Schulleiter Amy erneut in ihre Leere. Abwesend folgte sie der Schülermenge aus der Großen Halle und ging die Stufen zum Gemeinschaftsraum der Hufflepuffs hinunter. Ein Wunder, dass sie nicht die Treppen hinunter fiel.

Nach einer weiteren langen Nacht kam der Samstag und mit ihm der Zug nach Hause. Amy saß mit den anderen Vertrauensschüler in ihrem Abteil, der Platz neben ihr leer. Die Leere, ein genauso treuer Begleiter wie die Kälte. Die langen schwarzen Jeans und der schwarze Pullover, welche Amy schon seit Tagen trug, hatten ihr mitten im Hochsommer schon einige verständnislose Blicke eingebracht.

„Amy, kommst du mal kurz?" ,fragte Lenny und streckte ihren blonden Schopf durch die Tür, „Ich muss mit dir reden." Die Angesprochene nickte und folgte der Freundin auf den leeren Gang. Abwartend schaute sie die Freundin an, wartete darauf, dass man sie endlich wieder alleine ließ.

„Das kann so nicht weiter gehen" ,platze Lenny schließlich heraus, nachdem sie sich noch zwei Mal vergewissert hatte, dass niemand zuhören konnte, „Und das weißt du, Amy. Es ist schwer und ich bin die Letzte, die dir verbieten will, traurig zu sein. Aber nicht so. Du frisst alles in dich rein, lässt niemanden an dich ran. Das kann so nicht weiter gehen. Rede mit jemandem. Wenn du nicht mit mir reden kannst oder willst, gut, aber dann such dir bitte jemand Anderen. Egal wen, aber tu mir einen Gefallen und lass dich nicht von dieser Leere zerfressen. Ich kann dich so nicht sehen, Amy. Bitte, wenn du es nicht für dich tust, dann tu es für mich und die Andern."

Amys Blick der bisher starr und ausdruckslos an einem Punkt über Lennys Schulter gehangen hatte, senkte sich nun und musterte den Boden. Was sollte sie darauf sagen? Es rührte sie, dass Lenny und die anderen sich solche Sorgen um sie machten, aber was sollte sie tun? Die Leere und Kälte hielten sie fest umschlossen, wollte sie nicht aus ihrem Gefängnis herauslassen. Amy gefiel diese enge, dunkle Zelle doch selbst nicht, aber sie kam nicht heraus. Es gab keinen Ausweg und selbst, wenn es einen Fluchtmöglichkeit geben würde, Amy wüsste nicht, ob sie sie ergreifen könnte. Es erschien ihr falsch. Falsch, nicht zu trauern. Falsch, wieder ins Leben zurück zukehren, wo das für Cedric doch unmöglich war.

„Ich... ich werd's versuchen" ,nuschelte sie deshalb nur und wollte wieder zurück in ihr Abteil gehen. Doch Lenny hielt sie noch einmal zurück und schloss sie fest in die Arme. „Amy, du kannst immer zu mir kommen" ,flüsterte sie in Amys Ohr, „Ich hoffe das weißt du. Ich will dich nicht verlieren." Amy nickte, ging zurück ins Abteil und schloss mit stummen Tränen die Tür hinter sich.

Als der Zug am Kings Cross Bahnhof hielt, war Amy eine der Letzten, die ausstieg. Stumm verabschiedete sie sich von ihren drei Freundinnen und ging durch das Tor zurück in die Muggelwelt. Keinerlei Gedanken verschwendete sie daran, was das letzte Mal passiert war, als sie die Absperrung durchquert hatte. Damals, als sie in die Zauberwelt gekommen war. Es wunderte sie auch nicht, dass der Mann, der auf sie wartete, aussah wie ihr Muggelvater. Im Gegenteil, es war ihr vollkommen egal, sie wollte nur noch in ihr Bett.


	3. I Loved You More Than You'll Ever Know

**Kaptiel 2 – I loved you more than you'll ever know**

Die Tage zu Hause in Irland verstrichen ebenso langsam, wie die in Hogwarts und Amy quälte sich von Minute zu Minute. Sie hatte versucht die Bilder von Cedric, die auf ihrem Regal standen, umzudrehen. Doch sie hatte es nicht geschafft. So lächelten sie Tag für Tag drei Cedrics aus glücklicheren Zeiten an. Ihr Vater war jedoch nicht so barmherzig, wie ihre Freundinnen. Er ließ Amy nicht einfach so vor sich hinvegetieren, sondern beschäftigte sie regelmäßig und zwang sie mindestens einmal am Tag etwas zu essen. Amy zeigte es zwar nicht, was wohl daran lag, dass sie es selbst nicht wahrnahm, aber sie war ihm dafür dankbar.

So zog sich die Zeit bis zum gefürchteten Donnerstag hin. Aber jetzt war er da und thronte wie ein unüberwindbarer Berg vor Amy. An diesem Morgen ging es ihr noch schlechter, als an allen Tagen bisher. Sie lag bewegungslos auf ihrem Bett herum und starrte die Decke an, während im Hintergrund die Jungs von Incubus eines ihrer Lieder zum Besten gaben. Ihr Rücken und ihre Arme waren gebrandmarkt von den Nächten, in denen sie, von Alpträumen gequält, aus dem Bett gefallen war. Aber das war im Moment eines der Probleme, die sie am wenigsten störten.

Erst als ihr Vater von unten hoch schrie, dass sie sich beeilen müsste, erwachte Amy aus ihrer Starre. Langsam stand sie auf und tapste zum Bad, wo sie sich am Vortag unter größter Anstrengung, ihre Klamotten rausgelegt hatte. Es hatte sie all ihre Mühe und Konzentration gekostet, während dieser eigentlich einfachen Aufgabe, nicht die Nerven zu verlieren. Für das Anziehen, ließ sie sich ebenso viel Zeit, wie sie sich für das Aufstehen gegeben hatte. Doch als ihr Vater erneut nach ihr rief, war sie fertig – aber längst nicht bereit. Amy betrachtete sich im Spiegel. Sie trug eine schwarze Stoffhose, ein schwarzes T-Shirt mit ¾ -Armen, ihre schwarzen Chucks – selbst das Haarband war schwarz. Die schwarze Kleidung und die dunklen Ringe um ihre Augen standen im krassen Kontrast zu ihren blutunterlaufenen Augen und ihrer blassen Haut.

Als sie in die Küche kam, war ihr Vater deutlich schockiert, verlor aber kein Wort über das Aussehen seiner Tochter. Immerhin wusste er selbst am besten, wie sie sich jetzt fühlen musste, hatte er doch vor gerade einmal sechs Jahren ähnliches durch gemacht. Er legte einen Arm um die Schulter seiner Tochter und seine andere Hand gab er Amys Bruder Ian und gemeinsam appapierten sie in den kleinen Ort in Devon, wo die Diggorys lebten.

Im Haus der Diggorys musste sie zwei weitere Umarmungen über sich ergehen lassen – nach Amys Geschmack zwei zu viele. Dann kam ein kleines, blondes Etwas auf sie zu gerannt und klammerte sich an ihren Beinen fest. Amy war geschockt, während Mrs. Diggory versuchte die Kleine von Amys Beinen zulösen. „Cecilia, komm" ,meinte Cindy, „Ich glaube nicht..." Doch Amy schüttelte den Kopf: „Ist schon in Ordnung." Sie nahm Cedrics Schwester hoch und strich ihr ein paar Strähnen aus dem verweinten Gesicht, um in die blauen Augen zublicken.

„Amy..." ,meinte das 3-jährige Mädchen und schloss ihre dünnen Arme um Amys Hals. Amy öffnete den Mund und schloss ihn wieder, ohne zusammenhängende Wörter hervor zubringen. Was sollte sie auch sagen? Die ganze Situation erschien ihr so absurd. Ein kleines Mädchen, die Schwester ihres verstorbenen besten Freunds, hing an ihrem Hals und weinte. Dabei hatte Amy Cecilia noch nie in ihrem Leben gesehen, außer auf dem Bild, dass in ihrem Regal stand. Erst diese Situation machte Amy bewusst, dass sie erst seit etwa einem Jahr in der Zauberwelt lebte, obwohl es ihr schon so viel länger vorkam.

Gemeinsam machten sich die beiden Familie auf den Weg zum Friedhof. Amy hatte Cecilia noch immer auf dem Arm und vielleicht war es gerade das, was ihr die Kraft gab, weiter zulaufen, obwohl sie nicht zu dieser Beerdigung gehen wollte. Zu jeder anderen Beerdigung wäre sie jetzt lieber gegangen, aber nicht auf die, ihres besten Freundes. Das war einfach zu viel für sie. Selbst bei der Beerdigung ihrer Mutter hatte sie sich nicht annähernd so miserabel gefühlt.

Einige Minuten später kamen sie am Friedhof an, wo schon einige andere Leute warteten. Sie gaben ein erbärmliches Bild ab – alle in schwarz gekleidet, der Sommerhimmel über ihnen in tiefem grau, so als wollte er sich bald zu einem Gewitter aufbäumen. Amy konnte ihn verstehen, sie würde an seiner Stelle das Selbe tun. Der Trauerzug folgte dem Pfarrer zum Grab.

Es war das übliche „Asche zu Asche, Staub zu Staub"- Geschwätz und so hörte Amy schon bald nicht mehr zu. Das war sicherlich nicht, was Cedric gewollt hätte. Aber andererseits konnte sie auch die Leute verstehen – Trauer zeigen und dabei an den christlichen Traditionen festhalten. Für Cedric war das genauso bedeutungslos gewesen, wie es für Amy war. Er hatte zwar an Gott geglaubt, aber die Kirche war sicherlich eine Institution, die er verabscheut hatte.

Dann wurde der Sarg ins Grab gelassen und nun flossen auch bei Amy endlich die Tränen. Nach Cedrics Eltern war sie die nächste, die Blumen und Erde ins Grab werfen sollte. Amy glaubte sie würde gleich zusammen klappen, als die Rosen von ihrer Hand auf den Sarg glitten und als sie die Schaufel mit Erde füllte, fiel beinahe beides ins Grab. Zitternd machte Amy für die Nächsten Platz und stellte sich neben Cedrics Eltern. Es folgte eine Arie von leeren Trauerbekundungen von Freunden, Bekannten und entfernten Verwandten Cedrics, von denen Amy mehr als die Hälfte nicht kannte. Doch Amy ließ sie stumm über sich ergehen, mit Tränen in den Augen und den Blick auf das halbgefüllte Grab.

Als dieser Teil der Beerdigung beendet war, gingen die Gäste zum Leichenschmaus – ein fundamentales Paradoxon, wie Amy befand. Sie selbst blieb alleine am Grab zurück und starrte auf den Grabstein. Dort stand es in Stein gemeißelt für die Ewigkeit – Cedric war tot, gestorben am 24. Juni 1995. Erst jetzt schien sich der Gedanke in ihrem Kopf fest zusetzten und seine volle Wahrheit zu entfalten. Amy sackte vor dem Grab auf die Knie. Sie konnte einfach nicht mehr stehen, der Druck war zu groß. Tränen rollten über ihre Wangen, zum ersten Mal nicht stumm, sondern begleitete von lauten Schluchzern. Genauso wie Amy erlaubte sich nun auch der Himmel einen Ausbruch. Urplötzlich begann es wie aus Kübeln zuschütten, Blitze durchzuckten die Idylle und wurden von lauten Donnergrollen gefolgt. Amy fühlte sich wie in einem schlechten Hollywoodfilm, aber es interessierte sie nicht.

Es dauerte einige Momente, in denen sich ihre Tränen mit dem Regen vermischten, bis Amy sich wieder ein wenig gefasst hatte. Doch anstatt sich wieder aufzurichten, setzte sie sich im Schneidersitz auf den durchweichten Boden vor Cedrics Grab und starrte eben dieses an. Sie fühlte sich so klein und verletzlich. Und der einzige Mensch, bei dem sie sich richtig sicher fühlte, lag nun einige Meter unter ihren Füßen. Es war einfach nicht fair. Amy fühlte sich plötzlich, als hätte jemand die Zeit zurück gedreht. Vor sechs Jahren hatte sie schon einmal im strömenden Regen vor einem Grab gesessen und sich furchtbar alleine gefühlt. Es war so, als wäre sie wieder das Kind von damals und deshalb tat sie das, was sie vor sechs Jahren auch getan hatte. Sie begann zu reden.

„Ich weiß, es muss dir absurd vorkommen, dass gerade ich hier sitze und mit dir rede. Ich, die Atheistin und Gotteslästerin, aber die anderen sind alle essen. Und glaub mir, ausnahmsweise kann ich überhaupt nichts essen. Mir wird beim bloßen Anblick von Essen schon schlecht. Oh Ced, warum? Warum musstest du mich hier alleine lassen? Ich weiß, es ist nicht deine Schuld, aber..." ,Amy schluchzte und atmete tief durch, bevor sie weitersprach, „Ich kann nicht mehr, Ced. Das ist alles zu viel für mich. Ohne dich macht alles keinen Sinn mehr. Ich komm mir so klein und dumm vor. Alle leben weiter, als wärst du nur im Urlaub, nur ich kann das nicht. Selbst Cho scheint es schon wieder gut zugehen. Glaubst du wirklich, dass sie die Richtige war? Warst du blind gegenüber ihr oder bin ich einfach nur unfair, wenn ich ihr unterstelle, dass sie dich nie geliebt hat? Jedenfalls nicht so... egal, vergiss es. Ich kann sie einfach nicht leiden."

Amy stockte kurz und hielt schließlich ganz inne. Was tat sie hier eigentlich? Sie war kein Kind mehr. Cedric konnte sie nicht hören. Trotzdem redete sie schließlich doch weiter. „Du fehlst mir. Ich weiß nicht, was ich machen soll. Diese Leere frisst mich auf und ich kann nichts dagegen tun. Die Welt um mich herum, das normale Leben, glückliche Menschen... das kommt mir alles so falsch vor. Ich will nicht mehr, Ced. Du wolltest sicher nicht, dass ich mich so von der Welt abkapsle. Aber was soll ich tun? Meine Gedanken erdrücken mich bald, da kann ich mich nicht auch noch mit anderen Dingen beschäftigen. So viele Fragen gehen mir im Kopf herum, aber ich kann einfach keine Antworten finden. Ced, ich..."

Erneut hielt sie inne, um laut zuschluchzten und sich die Tränen und den Regen aus den Augen zuwischen. Es gab noch so vieles, was sie ihm sagen wollte, aber ein Gedanke drängte sich immer weiter in den Vordergrund. Aber wie sollte sie das sagen...? „Du... du warst immer für mich da" ,fuhr sie stockend fort und schaute sich kurz um, um sicher zugehen, dass sie wirklich alleine war. Wäre sie nicht so verzweifelt, würde sie sich schon dumm vorkommen, dass sie überhaupt hier saß und mit niemanden sprach. Aber das was sie jetzt sagen wollte, braucht wirklich niemand zuhören. „Du warst mein bester Freund, ein Teil von mir. Aber... aber erst jetzt, wo du weg bist, fällt mir auf, wie wichtig du eigentlich für mich warst. Immer hast du mich zum Lachen gebracht, mich getröstet, mir geholfen... du hättest alles für mich getan. Und genauso hätte ich auch alles für dich getan. Oh Ced, ich hab keine Ahnung, wie ich dir das sagen soll."

Immer öfters wurde Amy nun von ihren eigenen Schluchzern unterbrochen, was sie aber nicht davon abhielt, weiter zusprechen. Sie musste es ihm endlich sagen, auch wenn er sie nicht hören konnte. Es musste aus ihr heraus, vielleicht würde sie es dann auch endlich begreifen. „Für all die anderen war es immer so offensichtlich, aber ich hab's nie gemerkt, nie gerafft. Ich weiß nicht, ob du es gemerkt hast, aber wenn, dann hast du es gut versteckt. Genauso gut, wie ich es vor mir selbst versteckt habe. Warum war ich nur so blöd, so blind? Warum hab ich es nie gemerkt? Jetzt muss ich damit leben, dass ich es dir nie sagen konnte und der Gedanke macht mich fertig. Ständig schwirrt mir die Frage im Kopf herum, was gewesen wäre, wenn... wenn ich es nur eher gemerkt hätte. Hätte ich es dir sagen können? Was hättest du gesagt? Aber du hattest ja Cho, was hättest du also schon sagen können? Ich weiß, dass du nie mehr für mich empfunden hast, als Freundschaft, aber... ich... Wie soll ich nur...? Ced, ich liebe dich."

Nun war es raus und Amy brach entgültig in sich zusammen. Sie schluchzte hemmungslos und drückte ihr Gesicht in ihre Handflächen. Über ihr krachte es und Blitze zerrissen den dunklen Sommerhimmel, ohne dass Amy davon Notiz nahm. Ihr Kopf dröhnte von den vielen Tränen, die sie vergossen hatte und ihr war unheimlich schlecht.

„Amy, bist du denn verrückt geworden?" ,fragte die Stimme ihres Vaters und Amy zuckte erschrocken zusammen. Sie hatte ihn nicht kommen hören. Wie auch? „Du kannst doch nicht... Bist du die ganze Zeit hier gesessen?" Ihr Vater schien sichtlich besorgt, zog sie nach oben und unter seinen Regenschirm. „Wir holen jetzt Ian und dann fahren wir sofort nach Hause und du nimmst ein warmes Bad, verstanden?" ,meinte er auf Amys Nicken hin.

Ihr Vater schleppte Amy mit sich, wie einen nassen Sack, da diese viel zu schlapp war, um alleine zulaufen. Er gabelte Ian auf, verabschiedete sich vom Rest der Trauergemeinde und apparierte schließlich mit seinen beiden Kinder nach Hause. Dort angekommen verfrachtete er Amy ins Badezimmer, ließ warmes Wasser in die Wanne und verschwand besorgt aus dem Bad. Langsam stieg Amy aus ihren Kleider und in die Badewanne. Sie fühlte sich noch elender als am Morgen.

Bald war Amy in dem angenehm warmen Wasser eingeschlafen. Das erste Mal seit Tagen, dass sie wieder richtig schlafen konnte. Jedoch wurde sie auch diesmal von Alpträumen geplagt. Wie so oft zuvor gingen die Träume fließend ineinander über. Eben hatte sie noch von Wurmschwanz geträumt, der seinen Zauberstab auf Cedric gerichtete hatte und die tödlichen Worte sprach, dann sah sie auch schon Cedrics toten Körper vor sich liegen und plötzlich verpuffte auch dieses Bild und sie fand sich Cho in Cedrics Armen gegenüber. Bis sie schließlich im nur noch lauwarmen Badewasser wieder aufwachte.

Nachdem sie abgetrocknet und wieder angezogen war, schlurfte sie durch die weit geöffnete Schiebetür in den großen Raum, welcher Küche, Wohn- und Esszimmer in einem war. Dort wartete ihr Vater mit einer dampfenden Tasse Tee schon auf sie. Amy versuchte ein Lächeln, blieb aber erfolglos. Sie setzte sich zu ihm an den Esstisch und wärmte ihre Hände an der warmen Tasse.

„Amy, du kannst so nicht weiter machen" ,sagte ihr Vater nach einigen Minuten des Schweigens. Er klang besorgt und auch seine Augen ruhten fast schon mit etwas wie Angst darin auf seiner Tochter. „Ich weiß es ist hart, aber du kannst das nicht alles in dich reinfressen. Glaub mir, ich spreche aus Erfahrung. Es bringt dir nichts. Cedric will das sicher auch nicht. Er wollte immer nur, dass du glücklich bist, Amy. Es klingt schwer, aber du musst weiter machen."

Die Angesprochene schwieg einen Moment, bevor sie leise und mit gebrochener Stimme antwortete: „Ich kann nicht ohne ihn glücklich sein." Erneut stiegen die Tränen in ihre Augen und rollten einen Moment später über ihre Wangen. David Even saß unruhig auf seinem Stuhl. Zum ersten Mal in seinem Leben, wusste er nicht, wie er sich gegenüber seiner Tochter verhalten sollte. So gerne würde er sie irgendwie trösten. Aber selbst wenn ihm irgendwelche Worte eingefallen wären, die er hätte sagen können, hätten sie ihr den Schmerz nicht nehmen können. Er kannte ihre Situation nur zu gut. Umso mehr wollte er ihr helfen, so schnell als möglich wieder aus dem Gewirr dunkler Gefühle heraus zufinden. Er wusste, wie es sich anfühlte, wenn die Leere an einem nagte und wollte Amy nicht länger als nötig diesen Umständen aussetzen.

Mangels der richtigen Worte, ging David stattdessen um den Tisch herum und nahm seine Tochter in den Arm. „Er fehlt dir, nicht wahr?" ,fragte er leise und strich über ihr rotblondes Haar. Amy nickte heftig, drückte sich fest an ihren Vater und weinte in sein T-Shirt. Lange verweilten sie so, bis Amy sich wieder ein wenig beruhigt hatte und ihren Tee trinken konnte.

Die nächsten Wochen vergingen noch schleppender, da Amy auf Grund einer Erkältung an ihr Bett gefesselt war. Sie fühlte sich elend, schlapp und müde. Ihr Vater kam täglich dreimal mit einer neuen Tasse Tee und ein paar Zwiebacks oder einer Suppe bei ihr vorbei. Meist blieb er eine Weile und erzählte Amy, was in der Welt so los war, um sie von ihren Gedanken abzulenken.

So auch an diesem Mittag, Amy glaubte, das es wohl Anfang August war. Er hatte sich ihren Sessel an das Bett heran geschoben und hatte eine zusammengefaltete Zeitung in der Hand. Er maß noch schnell ihr Fieber, 38,5°, bevor er die Zeitung aufschlug und vorlas.

Eigentlich wollte Amy, wie sonst auch, nicht zuhören, doch als schon in der Überschrift der Name Voldemort fiel, lauschte sie. Laut dem Artikel hatte man in den vergangenen Wochen einige Todesser gefasst. Einige davon lebendig, andere tot. Weiter hieß es, dass Harry Potter, ernannter Held der Zauberwelt, den dunklen Lord und seinen treuen Wurmschwanz aufgespürt und vernichtet hätte. Amy traute ihren Ohren kaum. Konnte das wirklich sein? Sollte das, was sie Dumbledore am Tag von Cedrics Tod prophezeit hatte, wirklich so viel Einfluss auf ihn ausgeübt haben? Sollte es wirklich die schrecklichen Dinge verhindert haben, die im Buch eigentlich noch geschehen würden?

Amy hakte nach und ihr Vater bestätigte den Artikel. „Es stimmt wirklich" ,meinte er und legte die Zeitung beiseite, „Amos arbeitete doch im Zauberministerium, dort weiß man es schon seit gestern. Du kannst dir nicht vorstellen, was draußen los ist." Nein, das konnte sie nicht. Aber das wollte sie auch nicht. Ein Haufen glücklicher Menschen, war das Letzte, was sie sehen wollte. Natürlich freute es sie, dass Voldemort tot war und vor allem auch der Mörder von Cedric. Aber das änderte nichts daran, dass ihr bester Freund tot war.

„Ach ja, ich hab hier noch etwas für dich" ,meinte Amys Vater nach einer Weile und zog einen Umschlag aus seiner hinteren Hosentasche, wobei er ein kleines Lächeln auf den Lippen hatte, „Dein Hogwartsbrief. Ians ist auch gekommen, du glaubst nicht, wie er sich gefreut hat." Er reichte seiner Tochter den Brief, der erheblich schwerer war, als Amy gedacht hätte. Sie wollte ihn aufritzen, doch das hatte ihr Vater scheinbar schon für sie erledigt, also zog sie die Pergamente heraus. Dabei fiel etwas auf ihre Decke. Verwundert nahm Amy den Anstecker hoch – es war ein Schülersprecherabzeichen. Sie musterte das silberne Abzeichen mit dem S drauf und wusste nicht, ob sie es gut oder schlecht finden sollte. Ihr Vater dagegen war mächtig stolz: „Schülersprecherin – ist das nicht super, Amy?"

„Doch, doch" ,murmelte Amy und faltete das erste Pergament auseinander. Schnell überflog sie den Brief.

_Hogwarts- Schule für Hexerei und Zauberei_

_Schulleiter: Albus Dumbledore_

_Sehr geehrte Mrs. Even,_

Ich freue mich, Ihnen mitteilen zu können, dass Sie in diesem Schuljahr Schülersprecherin in Hogwarts sein werden. Ich hoffe, dass Sie dieses Amt eben so ernst nehmen, wie das Vertrauensschülersamt im letzten Jahr.

Auf Grund der unglücklichen Umstände konnte nicht, wie eigentlich von mir und Professor Dumbledore geplant, Mr. Diggory, den Platz des Schülersprecher bekleiden. Stattdessen haben wir nun Mr. David Rower aus Ravenclaw für dieses Amt ausgewählt. Ich denke Sie beide werden ihre Aufgabe gut lösen und ein effizientes Team bilden.

Mit freundlichen Grüßen,

Minvera McGonagall,

Stellvertretende Schulleiterin

Amy seufzte, sie wusste nicht, ob sie unter diesen ‚unglücklichen Umständen', wie McGonagall es nannte, den Aufgaben der Schülersprecherin gewachsen war. Hatte sie denn nicht schon genug Probleme mit sich? Musste sie sich denn nun auch noch mit den Problemen der Schülerschaft herumschlagen? Andererseits würde sie das ganze vielleicht auch auf andere Gedanken bringen. Sie beschloss, die Sache erst mal so auf sich zu beruhen lassen und abzuwarten, wie es sich entwickeln würde. Aber ein andere Gedanke beschäftigte sie trotzdem – sie und Cedric das Schülersprecherpaar? Wer war denn auf diese absurde Idee gekommen? Sie hatten sich schon als Vertrauensschüler kaum durch gesetzt, weil sie beim Blödsinn machen immer selbst mit vorne dabei gewesen waren. Wie wäre es wohl erst gewesen, wenn sie Schülersprecher und Schülersprecherin geworden wären? Amy schüttelte den Kopf, ganz so als könnte sie damit auch den Gedanken abschütteln, aber es klappte nicht.


	4. In A Perfect World You'd Still Be Here

**Kapitel 3 – In a perfect world you'd still be here**

Die letzten Ferienwochen vergingen schnell und als Amy am 1. September mit ihrem Bruder das Gleis 9 ¾ betrat, befand sie sich wieder bester Gesundheit – zumindest physisch. Psychisch jedoch war ihr Zustand mehr oder weniger unverändert. Zwar hatte sie ab und an etwas lichtere Momente, in denen sie sogar ansprechbar war, aber meistens zog sie sich doch in sich zurück und ließ niemanden an sich heran. Noch immer trug sie größtenteils schwarz, zum Teil auch weil sie sich einfach daran gewöhnt hatte.

„Hey, Kleiner..." ,meinte Amy zu ihrem Bruder, „Ich muss nach vorne zu den Vertrauensschülern. Du kommst klar, oder?" „Natürlich" ,erwiderte dieser, „Ich bin ja schon groß." Beinahe wäre Amy ein Lächeln über die Lippen gehuscht, doch ihre Muskeln hatten sich schneller um entschieden, als Amy überhaupt reagieren konnte und so nickte sie nur. Den besorgten Blick, mit welchem ihr Bruder ihr hinterher schaute, bemerkte sie nicht, da sie schon auf dem Weg zu den vorderen Abteilen war, wo die Vertrauensschüler saßen.

In eben diesem Abteil angekommen, ließ sie sich auf ihrem Platz neben David fallen und ließ ihn reden. Er machte das wunderbar und so waren Amys Gedanken schon bald wieder am Abschweifen. Erst als ihr Name fiel, kam sie wieder zu sich und schaute sich fragend um. „Ich habe gefragte, ob du noch etwas anzufügen hast?" ,wiederholte David nach einem Moment seine Frage. „Äh... nein" ,nuschelte Amy, „Sind wir dann fertig?" David nickte seufzend und schon war Amy aus dem Abteil verschwunden. Verzweifelt suchte Amy nach einem leeren Abteil, wo sie ihre Ruhe hätte, aber nachdem sie auch beim zweiten Durchqueren des Zugs keins gefunden hatte, setzte sie sich zu Lenny, Ciara und Luca ins Abteil.

Irgendwann war sie wohl eingeschlafen und erneut plagten sie ihre Träume. Diesmal träumte sie jedoch nicht von Cedrics Tod oder Cho und Cedric. Nein, diesmal waren da nur Cedric und sie selbst. Es war ein herrlicher Sommertag, sie saßen am See und unterhielten sich, nicht mehr und nicht weniger. Nur hin und wieder wurde der idyllische Schein durch ihr eigenes Lachen unterbrochen. Sie waren glücklich und genossen die Zeit miteinander. Amy streckte gerade die Hand aus, um nach der von Cedric zugreifen, als dieser plötzlich verschwunden war. Wiederholt rief sie seinen Namen, doch anstatt, dass Cedric wieder auftauchte, begann sich auch ihre Umgebung aufzulösen, verschwand in einem Nebel aus grünem Licht. Amy wollte schreien, doch es war als hätte jemand ihre Luftröhre durchschnitten.

Dann wachte sie plötzlich auf. Sie war von ihrem Sitz gerutscht und saß nun verdutzt auf dem Boden. Ihre drei Freundinnen musterten sie besorgt, bis Lenny ihr wieder auf ihren Platz half. „Alles in Ordnung?" ,fragte dann drei Münder synchron. Amy nickte und wischte sich die Haare aus dem Gesicht. „Hab nur schlecht geträumt" ,erwiderte sie nuschelnd. „Ja, das haben wir mitbekommen" ,meinte Lenny und legte einen Arm um die Freundin, „Du hast geschrieen." „Geschrieen?" ,hakte Amy nach und schaute die Freundin verwundert an. Diese nickte: „Ja, nach Cedric. Immer wieder. Wir haben versucht dich aufzuwecken, aber du hast nichts mitbekommen. Wirklich alles okay?" Amy beteuerte erneut, das es ihr gut ginge und fragte, ob sie denn bald da seien. „In ner Stunde" ,erwiderte Luca.

Als Amy die Große Halle betrat, hielt sie für einen Moment inne und lauschte. Es war alles wie immer und genau das störte Amy. Alle machten weiter wie vorher, nur ihr gelang das nicht. Für sie war die Zeit fest gefroren, aber der Rest der Welt tickte weiter – unaufhaltsam und Amy kam nicht mehr hinterher. Sie blieb stehen, schaute melancholisch zurück auf die Vergangenheit, während die Welt vorantrieb und den Blick starr auf die Zukunft gerichtet hatte. Wieder einmal schüttelte Amy den Kopf über sich selbst und ließ sich auf ihrem Platz fallen. Der Platz ihr gegenüber war besetzt, aber nicht von dem, von dem er hätte besetzt sein sollen. Amy musste sich zusammen reißen, um Liam nicht anzufahren.

Der Abend zog fast spurlos an Amy vorüber, beinahe hätte sie sogar verpasst, wie ihr Bruder nach Hufflepuff geschickt wurde, aber Lenny hatte sie freundlicherweise darauf aufmerksam gemacht. Nun wollte sie sich mit den anderen auf den Weg zum Gemeinschaftsraum machen, doch McGonagall rief sie zurück. Amy entschuldigte sich bei den anderen und schlurfte wieder zurück zu McGonagall, bei welcher schon David stand.

„Nun, zunächst einmal möchte ich ihnen noch ein mal gratulieren" ,erklärte die stellvertretende Schulleiterin, „Natürlich werden nun einige neue Pflichten auf Sie zukommen, aber das werde ich Ihnen morgen nach dem Unterricht genauer erklären. Ihre Räumlichkeiten sind hinter dem alten Wandteppich im zweiten Stock neben der Statue von Eibhleann der Schönen. Sie müssen dreimal über den Teppich streichen und dabei ‚Knuddelmuff' sagen. Ich wünsche Ihnen eine Gute Nacht." Amy nickte und wollte David nach draußen folgen, doch sie wurde zurückgehalten. McGonagall musterte sie einen Moment besorgt, bevor sie meinte: „Ist alles in Ordnung mit Ihnen, Miss Even? Kann ich Ihnen irgendwie helfen?" Amy schüttelte den Kopf. Warum wollten ihr bloß immer alle helfen? Sie wollte keine Hilfe.

Schnell verabschiedete sich Amy von Professor McGonagall und folgte David nach oben in den zweiten Stock. Schroff strich sie über den Teppich, nuschelte Knuddelmuff und trat ein. Anstatt sich umzuschauen, wie David es tat, lief Amy jedoch gleich weiter durch eine der beiden Türen zu ihrer Rechten. Dort ließ sie sich auf dem breiten Himmelbett fallen und starrte aus dem Fenster. Es ging ihr gewaltig auf den Keks, dass sich alle Sorgen um sie machten. Sie wollte doch nur ihre Ruhe, weiter in ihrer eigenen kleinen Welt hausen. Zwar gefiel ihr diese Welt, welche sie einzuengen und zu erdrücken schien, nicht, aber für die Weiten der Realität war sie noch nicht bereit.

Amy wusste nicht, ob sie eingeschlafen war oder noch immer wachte, ob es Traum oder Halluzination war, aber als sie das nächste Mal die Augen öffnete, stand Cedric am Fenster und lächelte sie an. Bei seinem Anblick musste sie automatisch lächeln, das erste Lächeln seit Monaten. Cedric streckte die Hand nach ihr aus und Amy stand auf, um auf ihn zu zugehen. Doch kurz bevor sich ihre Fingerspitzen berührten, klopfte es an der Tür und der Schatten von Cedric verstand. Amy fuhr herum und starrte David entgeistert an.

„Was ist?" ,fauchte sie und wand sich wieder von ihm ab. David setzte mehrmals zum Sprechen an, hielt dann aber wieder inne. „Lenny ist im Wohnzimmer... ich dachte du willst... äh, vielleicht auch rauskommen!" ,brachte er schließlich hervor. Amy seufzte, nickte aber schließlich und folgte David nach draußen. Dort saßen sie nun und schwiegen sich an. Amy auf einem Sessel und David und Lenny auf dem Sofa, schwer darum bemüht einander nicht anzufassen, obwohl sie seit dem Ball kaum die Finger von einander lassen konnten.

Nach etwa 10 Minuten wurde es Amy jedoch zu dumm. Sie stand wortlos auf und verschwand wieder in ihr Zimmer. Kaum hatte sie sich jedoch auf ihrem Bett fallen gelassen, wurde die Tür erneut aufgerissen und Lenny kam herein. Diese setzte sich auf den Bettrand und musterte die Freundin ratlos, bevor sie schließlich das Wort ergriff: „Es tut mir Leid. Ich dachte nur... keine Ahnung. Es war komisch." Amy nickte, das war es wirklich gewesen. Es herrschte für einen Moment Stille, bevor Lenny sich ein Herz nahm und die Frage stellte, die ihr schon lange auf der Zunge brannte. „Du weißt, dass du immer zu mir kommen kannst. Aber ich hab das Gefühl, das tust du nicht... bist du sicher, dass du mir nichts erzählen willst?"

Die Angesprochene starrte einige Momente nachdenklich in die Luft, bevor sie sich schließlich zu einer Antwort durchrang: „Nein... eigentlich nicht. Warum?" Lenny wusste genauso gut wie Amy, dass das nicht der Wahrheit entsprach. Aber was sollte sie tun? Sie konnte Amy nicht dazu zwingen mit ihr zusprechen. Und so gab sie den Gedanken weiter zubohren schnell wieder auf und ließ sich stattdessen nur zu einem lauten Seufzer hinreißen.

Amy schaute schuldbewusst zur Seite. Was hätte sie denn sagen sollen? Für die Wahrheit war sie noch nicht bereit. Sie konnte Lenny noch nicht anvertrauen, was sie fühlte, war es doch für sie selbst fast noch zu viel. Eines Tages würde sie es ihr mit Sicherheit erzählen, aber dieser Tag lag noch in weiter Ferne. Amy musste erst einmal wieder mit sich ins Reine kommen, bevor sie das auch mit ihrer Umwelt konnte. „Na ja" ,machte Lenny und stand auf, „Ich geh dann mal wieder, du siehst müde aus. Gute Nacht, Amy."

Leise verschwand Lenny wieder aus dem Zimmer und Amy schaute ihr nach, bis sie die Tür lautlos hinter sich schloss. Dann vergrub sie sich unter ihrer Decke. Es bereitete ihr ein schlechtes Gewissen, dass sie nicht mit Lenny darüber sprechen konnte. Sie wollte es ihr doch sagen. Aber jedes Mal, wenn sich die Chance dazu ergab, legte sich ein Schalter zwischen ihrem Hirn und ihrem Mund um, sodass die Verbindung unterbrochen war. Dann drehte sich schon beim bloßen Gedanken ihr Geheimnis irgendjemandem anzuvertrauen ihr Magen um. Sie fühlte sich im Gefängnis ihrer eigenen Gefühle gefangen und hatte das dumpfe Gefühl, dass die messerscharfen Wände immer näher auf sie zukamen.

Wieder einmal wurde Amy bis spät in die Nacht von ihren Gedanken wach gehalten und im Schlaf schließlich von ihren Träumen verfolgt, sodass sie am nächsten Morgen aussah wie ein Zombie. Nachdem sie sich angezogen hatte, ließ sie David, dem ein Kommentar auf der Zunge lag, stehen und lief die Treppen nach unten. Sie ging nicht zum Frühstück in die Große Halle, sondern ging daran vorbei nach draußen. Was sollte sie am Frühstückstisch, wenn sie sowieso kaum etwas essen würde? Hier konnte sie wenigstens ihr Vater nicht dazu zwingen.

Amy ließ sich am Seeufer nieder und starrte auf die spiegelglatte Fläche. Es dauerte einen Moment bis sie ihr Spiegelbild darin erkennen konnte. Aber da war nicht nur ihr Gesicht. Ein blasses Gesicht mit grau-blaue Augen blickte sie verstohlen grinsend an. Amy wusste genau, dass es nur ein Trugbild ihrer Wünsche war, trotzdem wand sie sich um, um enttäuscht zu werden. Natürlich saß Cedric nicht neben ihr. Ihr stiegen die Tränen in die Augen. Sie wollte, dass das aufhörte. Warum musste ihr ihre Fantasie immer wieder solche miserablen Streiche spielen? War es nicht schon schlimm genug, dass Cedric weg war? Musste sie ihn jetzt auch noch überall sehen, obwohl er doch nicht da war?

Kurz bevor es klingelte, bewegte Amy sich zurück ins Schloss. An der Tür zur Großen Halle kamen ihr Lenny, Ciara und Luca schon entgegen. „Hey, wo warst du?" ,fragte Lenny und hielt ihr ihren Stundenplan und zwei Toastbrote entgegen. Amy nahm das Pergament und zuckte mit den Schultern. „Frische Luft schnappen" ,nuschelte sie, während sie den Blick über den Stundenplan wandern ließ. „Amy?" ,fragte Lenny und wedelte mit den Broten vor Amys Nase herum. Amy schaute auf und schüttelte den Kopf: „Danke, ich hab keinen Hunger. Wir haben Kräuterkunde... gehen wir?" Sie ging voran zur Flügeltür nach draußen, während Lenny und die anderen Beiden einen lauten Seufzer ausstießen.

Amy stand teilnahmslos an einem Kasten mit Euphorbia lathyris, den sie sich mit Lenny und Ciara teilte, während Professor Sprout einen Redeschwall über sie hernieder ließ. Alle lauschten der rundlichen Lehrerin, um ja nichts falsch zu machen, während Amy ganz anderen Gedanken nachhing. Kräuterkunde war ihr Lieblingsfach gewesen – hier hatten sich Cedric und sie immer wie Kinder benehmen können. Sie hatten sich, immer darauf bedacht, dass Sprout nichts mitbekam, mit Erde beworfen, sich die neusten Witze erzählt oder völlig grundlos gelacht.

Doch dieser Erinnerungen schienen ihr nun so weit weg und es war unmöglich, sie wieder zurück zuholen. Alles schien ein ewiger Trott zu sein, ein vor sich Hinvegetieren ohne Sinn. Und Amy hatte sich damit abgefunden. Sie hatten den Kampf gegen die Trostlosigkeit aufgegeben, falls sie ihn überhaupt schon begonnen hatte. Es gab so viele nette Menschen, die ihr gerne dabei geholfen hätten, diesen Kampf zuführen, doch Amy schlug ihre helfenden Hände achtlos von sich. Sie konnte sich nicht erklären, woran das lag. Vielleicht war es die Gewohnheit, vielleicht war es die mangelnde Bereitschaft für diesen Kampf oder aber es war Angst. Die Angst vor dem, was kommen würde, wenn sie sich wieder für ihre Umwelt öffnen würde. Angst vor neuerlichem, vielleicht noch schlimmerem, Schmerz, wer wusste schon was es noch für schreckliche Dinge auf dieser grausamen Welt gab.

„Amy?" ,rief jemand und Amy wurde angestupst, um aus ihrer Gedankenwelt geholt zu werden. Es dauerte einige Moment und Amy musste einige Male blinzeln, bis sie wieder ganz in die Realität zurückgekehrt war. Das Gewächshaus war bis auf sie und Lenny wie leer gefegt. „Wo sind die Anderen?" ,wollte Amy wissen und schaute sich erstaunt um. Dann klingelte es vom Schloss her und Amy zuckte zusammen. „Die Stunde ist schon rum?" ,fragte sie verdutzt. „Genau genommen, sind schon zwei Stunden um" ,antwortete Lenny mit einem ernsthaft besorgten Ausdruck in ihren Augen und gerunzelter Stirn.

Den Rest des Tages brachte sie ähnlich gedankenverloren hinter sich und am Abend ließ sie sich nur noch entnervt auf einen Sessel fallen und starrte die Wand an. Erst als David sie ansprach, schreckte sie aus ihrer apathischen Starre auf und schaute ihn verwundert an. Wann war er rein gekommen? „Ich soll dir sagen, dass morgen Abend Qudditchtraining ist" ,meinte er und ließ sich auf dem Sofa fallen. Amy musterte ihnen einen Moment ratlos, bevor sie schließlich leicht nickte. Qudditch, richtig, sie war ja Hüterin.

„Wer ist denn der neue Kapitän?" ,fragte Amy mehr oder minder interessiert und drehte sich so, dass sie David anschauen konnte. „Mickey Newton" ,antwortete dieser, „Aus der... uh, 5. glaub ich. Ist auch gleichzeitig der neue Sucher, er soll ganz gut sein. Aber Ced wird er wohl nicht... 'Tschuldigung." Amy zuckte nur mit den Schultern. Es störte sie nicht, solange die Leute nicht gerade in Vergangenheit über ihn sprachen, schließlich dachte sie sowieso die ganze Zeit an ihn. „Naja, wird sich dann schon noch zeigen" ,murmelte Amy und stand auf, „Ich werd dann mal ins Bett gehen. Nacht, Dave."

Auch der nächste Tag verging schleppend und Amy war kurz davor das Training ausfallen zulassen, raffte sich aber dann doch zusammen und ging mit ihrem Sauberwisch nach unten zum Feld. Dort wartete der Rest der Mannschaft schon auf sie, da sie geschlagene 15 Minuten zu spät war. So fing sie sich auch gleich den ersten Rüffler von ihrem neuen Kaptain ein, der sie aber nicht weiter interessierte. „Können wir dann jetzt anfangen?" ,fragte sie tonlos, nachdem Mickey seine Gardinenpredigt beendet hatte. Dieser schaute sie mit offnem Mund an, wurde von Luca, welche neben ihm stand, angestubst und nickte schließlich.

Amy stieg auf ihren Besen und stieß sich leicht vom Boden ab. Einen Moment schwebte sie nur knapp über dem Boden, bevor sie schließlich ganz abhob und zu den Torringen schoss. Zum ersten Mal seit Ewigkeiten fühlte sie sich wieder richtig frei, sogar frei von ihren Gedanken. Es schien als würde der kühle Wind nicht nur ihre Haare durch die Gegend pusten, sondern auch die Erinnerungen aus ihrem Kopf. So beflügelt und befreit schoss sie quer über das Feld und bemerkte nicht, wie Luca, die Jägerin im Team war, sie glücklich beobachtete.

Doch kaum das sie von Mickey wieder auf den Boden zurückgerufen wurden, um das weitere Vorgehen zu besprechen, waren das plötzliche Hochgefühl verschwunden und Amy kroch wieder in ihren Kokon zurück. „Ich denke, wir machen heute nur ein kleines Trainingsspielchen ohne Sucher. Geoffrey macht dafür den zweiten Tormann und ich schau mir das Ganze an. Mannschaft 1 Amy, Luca, Jeff und Ewan gegen den Rest. Los, los."

Hätte Amy sich als Hüterin etwas mehr konzentriert und nicht jeden zweiten Ball durch die Ringe gelassen, hätte ihr Team vielleicht nicht 340 zu 160 verloren. Doch so war das Unglück unvermeidbar und Amy der Depp. Während die Andern sich beim Umziehen beeilten, um rechtzeitig zum Abendessen zukommen, ließ Amy sich Zeit und kam erst eine halbe Stunde später aus dem Umkleideraum der Mädchen. Doch das hatte Mickey nicht daran gehindert, dort auf sie zuwarten. Gemeinsam gingen sie zum Schloss nach oben.

Es dauerte einen Moment, bis Mickey die Stimme erhob: „Ich weiß, dass du es im Moment ziemlich schwer hast, aber... wenn du dir nicht ein bisschen mehr Mühe gibst und dich zusammenreißt, müssen wir uns einen neuen Hüter suchen. Es tut mir Leid, aber..." „Ist schon in Ordnung" ,fuhr Amy ihm leise ins Wort, „Ich werd's versuchen, aber ich kann nichts versprechen. Wenn ich schlecht bleibe, schmeiß mich einfach raus. Ich kann dich verstehen, ich würde das Selbe machen." „Es tut mir wirklich Leid... Kommst du nicht mit essen?" Sie waren inzwischen an der Großen Halle angekommen. Amy wollte weiterlaufen, Mickey hob die Tür auf. Sie zuckte mit den Schultern, eigentlich hatte sie keinen Hunger. „Na gut..." ,meinte sie dann, drehte wieder um und folgte ihm.

Lenny und die Anderen machten große Augen, als Amy sich plötzlich auf ihrem alten Platz niederließ. „Was machst du denn hier?" ,fragten dann auch schon drei neugierige Mäuler. Amy zuckte nur mit den Schultern und nahm sich zwei Brote und die Wurst. „Sicher, dass du das auch isst?" ,fragte Lenny, die noch immer ziemlich verwirrt schien. Mit dem Brot schon zwischen den Zähnen, nickte Amy und kaute. Erst jetzt fiel ihr auf, dass ihr durch das mangelnde Essen einiges an Energie verloren gegangen war. So blieb es nicht nur bei den zwei Broten.

Doch das Essen bekam ihr nicht so gut, wie sie es sich erhofft hatte. Als sie etwa eine Stunde später im Bett lag, bemerkte sie gerade noch rechzeitig, wie ihr furchtbar übel wurde und sie rannte ins Badezimmer. Es dauerte eine Weile bis sie wieder vom Klodeckel loskam, dann ging sie zum Waschbecken und spülte sich den Mund aus, bevor sie sich gegen die Duschwanne lehnte. Sie fühlte sich hundsmiserable. David ließ fragen, ob alles in Ordnung wäre und Amy bejahte leise. In einer raschen Bewegung wischte sie sich die Strähne aus dem Gesicht. Zu rasch, mit ihrem Daumen hatte sie sich über die Wange gekratzt, aber inzwischen war ihr selbst das egal. Sie ließ den Kopf gegen die Glaswand der Dusche knallen und seufzte laut. Warum geriet denn plötzlich alles noch mehr aus den Fugen? War vorher denn nicht schon alles schlimm genug gewesen?

Sie hatte eigentlich sogar geglaubt, dass es nicht noch schlimmer kommen könnte, aber gerade hatte sie sich selbst vom Gegenteil überzeugt. Das Essen würde sie in nächster Zeit doch eher wieder meiden. Stumme Tränen bahnten sich einen Weg über ihre Wangen und Amy schniefte leise auf. „Oh Ced" ,flüsterte sie mit tränenerstickter Stimme in die Dunkelheit hinein und schluchzte, „Hilf mir." Ihre Bitte blieb, wie erwartet, ungehört und vor allem unbeantwortet. Was sollte sie nur tun? Sie wollte nicht so weiterleben, das machte sie fertig. Amy sah plötzlich etwas am Waschbecken funkeln und schluchzte noch lauter auf.

Eigentlich war es keine schlechte Idee, aber den Mut dazu brachte sie nicht auf. Sie versuchte mehrmals sich aufzuraffen und zum Waschbecken zugehen, doch es klappte nicht. Die Energie dazu fehlte ihr also auch, sie kam sich so erbärmlich vor. Nicht einmal dazu war sie fähig. Wo war nur die lustig, lebensfrohe Amy, die immer einen klugen Spruch parat hatte? Sie fehlte ihr.


	5. I Can't Hide The Tears In My Eyes

**Kapitel 4 - I can't hide the tears in my eyes**

Die Tage zogen ins Land, ebenso die Woche. Die Hufflepuffs gewann ihr erstes Quidditchspiel, da Amy sich für wenige Minuten im Rausch der Freiheitsgefühl des Fliegens befand und dann hatte Mickey auch schon den Schnatz gefangen. Er war wirklich gut. Inzwischen war es schon Anfang November und das zweite Hogsmeadewochenende stand bevor. Um das Erste hatte Amy sich gerade noch drücken können, aber diesmal gab es kein Entrinnen. Ihre drei Freundinnen zerrten sie regelrecht vom Schlossgelände. Wenigsten gelang es Amy sich nach einige Momente loszueisen, da die Freundinnen mit dem jeweiligen Freund, den inzwischen Jede von ihnen hatte, beschäftigt waren.

Während es den Rest der Schülerschaft in den Drei Besen oder sonstige angesehene Läden von Hogsmeade trieb, ging Amy weiter bis sie eine schäbige Kneipe erreichte, den Eberkopf. Sie wusste selbst nicht so genau, was sie dort hintrieb. Vielleicht lag es daran, dass sie sicher sein konnte, dass sie dort alleine war, abgeschieden von all den anderen Hogwartsschülern. Aber da war noch ein anderes Gefühl in ihrer Magengegend, welches ihr sagte, dass sie dort hingehen sollte und nirgendwo anders.

„Butterbier" ,nuschelte Amy, nachdem sie sich auf einem der wackligen Barhocker hatte fallen lassen. Diese Spelunke gefiel ihr überhaupt nicht und sie fragte sich, ob sie nicht doch wieder gehen sollte. Doch dazu war es schon zu spät. Der Schemen hinter dem Tresen, der ihr bis eben noch den Rücken zugewandt hatte, drehte sich nun zu ihr herum.

„Was hast du gesagt?" ,fragte eine tiefe, melodisch klingende Stimme, die Amy einen warmen Schauer über den Rücken jagte. Der Tresenmann kam auf sie zu und entpuppte sich als ein Typ, der höchstens 2 Jahre älter war als Amy selbst. Er hatte schwarze Haare, die wild in alle Richtungen abstanden und Augen, die so silbern waren wie das Armband, welches Cedric Amy zu Ostern geschenkt hatte. Er war ziemlich groß und wirkte fast ein wenig schlaksig. Seine Klamotten passten kaum in die Zauberwelt, mit ihren Löchern, Fetzen und Rissen dafür aber um so mehr in das Ambiente des Eberkopfs. Die silbernen Augen verweilten für einen Moment stumm auf Amy, bevor der dazugehörige Zauberer erneut die tiefe Stimme erhob: „Mein Beileid."

Amy starrte ihn entgeistert an. „Warum?" ,fragte sie dann mit hochgezogener Augenbraue, „Sehe ich so schrecklich aus?" Der Fremde schaute Amy nur nachdenklich an, bevor er leicht den Kopf schüttelte. „Nein... nein, bestimmt nicht. Ich kannte Cedric gut." Nun war es an Amy ihr Gegenüber nachdenklich zu mustern. Woher wusste er, dass sie Cedric gekannt hatte? Wer war dieser mysteriöse Fremde, der in diesem Schrotthaufen jobbte? Und woher kannte er Cedric? Cedric war bestimmt nie hier gewesen. „Aberforth" ,rief der Fremde durch eine Tür nach hinten in einen anderen Raum, „Kann ich Schluss machen für heute?" Es kam eine gebrummelte Antwort, die Amy nicht verstand. Aber da der Schwarzhaarige seine Schürze abnahm und hinter dem Tresen vorkam, nahm sie an, dass es ein ‚Ja' gewesen sein musste.

„Und was ist mit meinem Butterbier?" ,fragte Amy perplex, als er schon fast an ihr vorbei gegangen und auf dem Weg zur Tür war. „Wir könnten uns welche mitnehmen" ,erwiderte der Fremde und ging noch einmal hinter den Tresen, um sich zwei Flaschen Butterbier zuschnappen. „Wir?" ,wiederholte Amy und zog erneut eine Augenbraue nach oben. „Ich dachte ich hätte dein Interesse geweckt" ,erwiderte der Fremde und ging zur Tür, „Aber du kannst natürlich auch hier bleiben." Er nahm eine dicke Winterjacke von der Garderobe und öffnete die Tür, hielt dann jedoch inne und schaute zu Amy.

Diese musterte ihn nachdenklich, warf einen angewiderten Blick durch die Kneipe und rutsche schließlich von ihrem Stuhl. Sie folgte dem Fremden zur Tür, nahm ihren Winterumhang und ihren Schal vom Haken und zog sie an. „Hufflepuff" ,stellte ihr Gegenüber fest, „Treue und Freundschaft, richtig?" Amy schlang sich den Schal um den Hals und nickt leicht, bevor sie hinaus ging. Inzwischen hatte es angefangen zu schneien. Dicke weiße Flocken suchten in Scharen ihren Weg zu ihren Artgenossen auf dem Boden. Der mysteriöse Kellner aus dem Eberkopf schloss die Tür hinter sich und deutete Amy ihm zufolgen.

Sie wusste selbst nicht so genau, warum sie dem Fremden durch die inzwischen schneebedeckten Straßen von Hogsmeade folgte, sie tat es einfach. Vielleicht war es die Tatsache, dass er Cedric gekannt hatte, die ihr Vertrauen weckte, vielleicht lag es auch nur an diesen unglaublichen Augen. Stumm und unbehelligt bogen sie in eine Seitengasse ein, wo der Fremde schließlich vor einem schäbigen zweistöckigen Haus stehen blieb.

„Wahrscheinlich bist du besseres gewohnt" ,meinte er, nachdem er die Tür aufgeschlossen hatte und Amy eintreten ließ, „Aber drinnen sieht es nicht ganz so übel aus." Doch Amy schüttelte den Kopf. Sie fühlte sich fast ein wenig an ihr eigenes Heim erinnert, das von außen ebenfalls nicht viel hermachte. Die Beiden gingen die vier Stufen zu der Erdgeschosswohnung nach oben und der Fremde ließ Amy eintreten. Drinnen sah es tatsächlich wesentlich gemütlicher aus. Amy wurde direkt in das Esszimmer mit Küche geleitet. „Schmeiß den Umhang einfach auf nen Stuhl" ,meinte der Schwarzhaarige und durchwühlte Schubladen, „Ich such noch nen Flaschenöffner." Langsam und umständlich schlüpfte Amy aus ihrem Umhang, während sie sich in dem Raum umschaute. Sie hatte sich gerade auf einem Stuhl fallen gelassen, als ein Butterbier vor ihr auf den Tisch gestellt wurde. Amy nickte und der Fremde ließ sich ihr gegenüber fallen.

„Du warst nicht auf Hogwarts" ,stellte Amy nach einer Weile fest. Das erste Mal, dass sie wirkliches Interesse an dem Fremden zeigte. Das erste Mal, dass sie überhaupt an irgendwas richtiges Interesse zeigt, seit... Die Antwort dauerte eine Weile, es wurden mehrer Schlucke Butterbier genommen, bis sie kam. „Nein, nicht Hogwarts. Ich war in Kanada auf einer Zauberschule, hab sie aber im letzten Schuljahr geschmissen. Aber das ist auch schon wieder zwei Jahre her."

„Das heißt du bist 19?" ,hakte Amy nach und nahm erneut einen Schluck von ihrem Butterbier. „Nein, nicht ganz" ,antwortete der Fremde, „Seit ein paar Tagen 20." Da Amy ein anständiges Mädchen war, gratulierte sie ihm. Aber kurz darauf packte sie erneut ihre Neugier. „Woher kenn... kanntest du Cedric?" ,fragte sie weiter, „Und woher wusstest du, dass ich ihn ken... kannte?" Noch immer fiel es ihr so unheimlich schwer in der Vergangenheit über ihn zusprechen.

Der Fremde schien fast ein wenig überwältigt von Amys Wissbegierde, antworte jedoch trotzdem. „Er war oft im Eberkopf und..." „Das kann gar nicht sein" ,rief Amy dazwischen, „Das wüsste ich, das hätte er mir erzählt." Amy glaubte ein Lächeln über das Gesicht des mysteriöse Fremden huschen zusehen. Doch es war so schnell verschwunden, dass sie sich nicht sicher war. Sein Schulterzucken war jedoch deutlich wahrnehmbar. „Hm... er war an fast jedem Wochenende da, dass von Oben für Hogsmeade vorgesehen war. Er hat mit mir über seine Probleme gesprochen. Quidditch, die Schule... und dich, seine Freundin."

„Mich?" ,wiederholte Amy ungläubig, „Du musst mich mit Cho Chang verwechseln, das war seine Freundin." Doch zu ihrer Verwunderung schüttelte der Fremde stur den Kopf. „Nein... von der hat er auch ab und an gesprochen. Aber meistens sprach er von einem Mädchen mit grünen Augen, die leuchten wie zwei Smaragde und mit gingerfarbenem Haar, das man sicher nur einmal auf Hogwarts finden würde. Und auch wenn deine Augen nicht leuchten, würde ich behaupten, dass du dieses Mädchen bist. Deinen Namen hat er mir aber nie verraten..."

Amy starrte ihn einen Moment mit offnem Mund an, bevor sie sich wieder gefasst hatte. Das hatte Cedric wirklich gesagt? „A-Amy" ,nuschelte sie dann, „Und du heißt wie?" „Jamie" ,antwortete der Fremde und schien fast ein wenig belustigt, über Amys Fassungslosigkeit, „Na ja... hast du Hunger?" Amy verneint, sie aß noch immer kaum etwas, was sie natürlich schon bemerkbar gemacht hatte. Aber sie konnte es gut kaschieren. Jamie zuckte nur mit den Schultern und holte sich die verschiedensten Süßigkeiten und Obst aus seinem Kühlschrank.

„Wirklich nicht?" ,fragte er und hielt Amy einen Schokoriegel unter die Nase, doch sie schüttelte erneut den Kopf, „Gut... darf ich jetzt auch mal eine Frage stellen? Warum bist du mitgekommen?" Amy schaute nachdenklich die hölzerne Tischplatte an und überlegte. Ja, warum eigentlich? „Ich weiß auch nicht so genau..." ,meinte sie dann, „Du hast gesagt, dass du Ced... kanntest und dann..." Amy zuckte mit den Schultern und ließ ihren Satz offen im Raum stehen.

Jamie nickte verständnisvoll, schien Amy aber tatsächlich komplett falsch verstanden zu haben. „Ihr wart sicher ein tolles Paar" ,sagte er leise, „Schade, dass er dich mir nicht früher vorgestellt hatte." „P-Paar?" ,stotterte Amy und starrte ihr Gegenüber verwirrt an, „Ich... ich glaub, du hast da was falsch verstanden. Wir... wir waren nur beste Freunde." „Wieso?" ,erwiderte Jamie ebenso perplex, „Hast du ihn nicht geliebt?" Amy hielt inne. Was machte sie hier eigentlich? Das ging ihn ja wohl gar nichts an. Warum war sie noch hier? Warum war sie überhaupt mitgekommen? „W-Was? Doch, das ha..." ,nuschelte sie trotzdem, dann besann sie sich, „Was geht dich das denn eigentlich an?"

Nun war es an Jamie zu schweigen und nachzudenken. Sie hatte Recht, eigentlich ging es ihn wirklich nichts an. Das war ihre Sache. Aber er war neugierig geworden. Er hatte Cedric gerne gemocht und sich immer gefragt, warum das Mädchen seiner Träume den Freund so leiden ließ. Nun wurde es ihm so langsam klar und er hatte das dumpfe Gefühl, dass er es jetzt nicht mehr wissen wollte. Trotzdem bohrte er weiter: „Cedric war mein Freund. Du hast ihn also geliebt, aber ihr wart kein Paar? Das versteh ich nicht." Amy zog eine Augenbraue nach oben. Sie wusste, dass sie sich nun eigentlich im Schweigen üben sollte, aber sie konnte nicht. Diese silbernen Augen bewirkten etwas in ihr, dass sie weitersprechen ließ. „Ich... ich habe es selbst erst zu spät gemerkt" ,flüsterte sie, ihre Stimme kurz vorm Brechen, „Aber... aber das ist egal. Was hätte es mir genützt, es früher zu wissen? Für Cedric gab es immer nur Cho... und ich war die beste Freundin."

Jamie seufzte, er hatte also Recht gehabt. Eine Tragödie... die Zwei hatten sich geliebt, aber es musste erst einer sterben, bevor sie es gemerkt hatten. Die Liebe war für ihn eine der wenigen Dinge, die er niemals verstehen würde. Wen er dagegen sehr wohl verstehen konnte, war Cedric. Amy war wirklich süß... nur ihre traurigen Augen störten ihn. Cedric war seit fast einem halben Jahr tot und sie war noch lange nicht darüber hinweg. Er konnte nicht verhindern, dass sich ein Gedanke in sein Bewusstsein schlich... Er wollte dieses Mädchen wieder zum Lächeln bringen und ihre Augen leuchten sehen.

Amy beschäftigten derweil ganz andere Gedanken. Warum erzählte sie ihm das? Sie hatte es noch nie jemandem erzählt. Selbst Lenny nicht. Und nun erzählte sie es einfach diesem dahergelaufnen, angeblichem Freund von Cedric? Das war nicht richtig, das konnte nicht richtig sein. Aber Amy konnte sich nicht helfen, sie hatte das Gefühl, dass er mit diesen Augen jedes Detail aus ihrer rausbekommen könnte, wenn er nur wollte. Wer war dieser Junge nur? Und warum war gerade er derjenige, dem Amy sich anvertrauen konnte, obwohl er ihr doch völlig fremd war? Es war verrückt, aber Amy störte es nicht weiter. Es tat gut endlich darüber zu reden, auch wenn es nicht Lenny war, mit der sie redete.

„Bist du dir da sicher?" ,fragte Jamies tiefe Stimme und schreckte Amy aus ihren Gedanken hoch. „Wie?" ,erwiderte Amy nachdenklich, „Ja, ganz sicher. Es sei denn, du weißt was, was ich nicht weiß..." Jamie schwieg einen Moment, dachte nach, kam aber schließlich zu dem Schluss, dass er besser die Klappe halten sollte. Er war sich nicht sicher, ob sie das verkraften würde. „Nein, nein... ich glaube nicht" ,meinte er deshalb, „Hast du schon mit jemandem darüber geredet?" Amy zog eine Augenbraue nach und musterte ihn nachdenklich. Irgendwie tat sie das ziemlich oft, wie ihr gerade auffiel. „Nein..." ,murmelte sie dann, „Nur mit dir... warum?" „Du solltest mit deiner Freundin darüber reden und ich meine richtig darüber reden. Nicht nur so ein Wisch, wie gerade eben. Glaub mir, es tut gut." „Ich... ich kann nicht." „Verstehe. Schon mal was von Pergament gehört?" „Wie meinst du...? Oh." Jamie schmunzelte ein wenig, sagte jedoch nichts.

Es herrschte eine Weile Schweigen, bevor Amy aufstand und nach ihrem Mantel griff. „Ich muss wieder zum Schloss" ,meinte sie und schlang sich den Schal um ihren Hals. Jamie warf einen Blick zur Uhr, zuckte zusammen und griff ebenfalls nach seiner Jacke. „Ich bring dich" ,meinte er und ging zur Tür. Amy schaute ihn verwundert an: „Was? Nein, wieso? Ich komm schon alleine hin." „Das glaub ich gerne" ,erwiderte Jamie und schob sie zur Tür raus, „Aber nicht nachts um halb 10, wenn ein Schneesturm herrscht." „Bitte, wie viel Uhr ist es?" ,entrüstete sich Amy und ging nach draußen auf die Straße. Es war stockdunkel.

Schweigend gingen sie die Straßen zum Hogwartsgelände nach oben. Außerdem dem Wind, der den Schnee geräuschvoll durch die Luft wirbeln ließ, bevor er auf den Boden sank, war nichts zuhören. Erst als sie am Hoftor ankamen, wurden die Stimmen zu einem leisen Abschiedsgruß erhoben. Jamie blieb noch eine Weile dort stehen, nachdenklich an das Tor gelehnt und das dunkle Schloss anblickend, indem Amy schon vor vielen Minuten verschwunden war. Er konnte nicht sagen warum, aber er mochte dieses Mädchen.

Unterdessen lag Amy schon in ihrem Bett und starrte die Decke an. Zum ersten Mal seit Ewigkeiten hatte sie keine düsteren Gedanken oder Erinnerungen an Cedric im Kopf, der einzige Gedanke, der sie plagte, war der an Jamie und dessen Worte. Er hatte so viele Dinge gesagt, die Amy wie ein Rätsel erschienen, die sie nicht verstand. Außerdem verwirrte es sie, dass sie nicht an Cedric denken musste. Keiner ihrer Freunde hatte es bisher geschafft, sie von ihren trübsinnigen Gedanken los zueisen. Was hatte also dieser Junge, dass Cedric mit ein paar wenigen Worten aus ihrem Kopf verschwunden war?

Seine silbernen Augen hatte sich in ihr Gehirn gebrannt und ließen sie nun nicht mehr los, so sehr sie auch versuchte, an etwas anderes zudenken. Es erschien ihr nicht richtig über einen anderen Jungen nachzudenken, wo ihre Liebe doch noch immer Cedric galt. Sie dachte sie würde nie mehr glücklich werden, würde sich nie mehr für etwas interessieren können. Aber nun, da die ersten zaghaften Versuche in diese Richtung gewagt wurden, wusste sie nicht, ob sie dazu bereit war. Bereit für ein neues Leben. Bis vor kurzem hatte sie sich nichts sehnlicher gewünscht, als aus ihrer Apathie zu erwachen. Jetzt war es so weit und sie sträubte sich dagegen, rebellierte gegen die fremden Gedanken und Gefühle.

Sie verstand sich selbst nicht. Ihre Meinung schien sich von einer Sekunde auf die nächste zu verändern. Aber sie blieb die Gleiche. Die gleiche gedankenverlorene, manchmal etwas entrückt wirkende Amy, die nicht wusste, was sie tun sollte. Die Amy, die Tag und Nacht nur von vergangenen, besseren Zeiten träumte und nichts von ihrer Umwelt mitbekam. Nichts außer diese silbernen Augen, die sie nicht zum letzten Mal beschäftigen sollten. Amy schloss die Augenlider, doch das Silber von Jamies Augen verfolgte sie noch immer. Wie sollte sie so schlafen?

Eine Weile wälzte sie sich in ihrem Bett hin und her, versuchte einzuschlafen. Doch es hatte keinen Sinn. Ihr Kopf schmerzte von den verzweifelten Versuchen ihn von den lästigen Gedanken zu befreien. Amy seufzte. Es war schon schlimm genug gewesen, als ihre Welt nur von einem Gedanken beherrscht war, aber nun stritten sich zwei davon in ihrem Kopf. Keiner wollte nachgeben, beide wollten bis ganz zu Ende gedacht werden. Und so sehr Amy auch versuchte wenigstens einen von ihnen zu unterdrücken, wollte es ihr nicht gelingen.

Plötzlich spürte sie, wie etwas in ihrem Magen zu rebellieren begann, obwohl sie nicht einmal etwas gegessen hatte. Seit Tagen nicht. Mühsam stieg sie aus den Decken, in welchen sie sich eingewühlt hatte und lief zum Badezimmer. Sie stolperte durch das dunkle Zimmer und hatte Glück das Klo noch rechzeitig zu finden. Schließlich schlief sie auf dem Badboden ein.


	6. There Ain't No Point In The Words

**Kapitel 5 – There ain't no point in the words I write**

Zäh flossen die Novembertage vor sich hin und gingen schließlich in den Dezember über, während Hogwarts im Schnee zu versinken drohte. Beinah täglich schneite es mehrere Zentimeter. Amy nahm das Ganze mit Melancholie hin und dachte schweren Herzens an die ganze Schneeballschlachten, die sie mit Cedric gemacht hatte. Aber die Erinnerungen an ihren letzten Winter waren nicht das Einzige, was sie beschäftigte, sondern auch Jamie und besonders dessen Rat.

So setzte sie sich an diesem sonnigen Nachmittag mitten im Dezember mit einer Rolle Pergament und ihrer Feder an ihren Schreibtisch und dachte nach. Wie und vorallem wo sollte sie anfangen? Was sollte sie überhaupt schreiben? Auch wenn sie das Schreiben wesentlich einfacher fand als reden, fiel es ihr jetzt doch schwer. Eine ganze Weile saß sie da, bis sie schließlich einfach schrieb.

_Lenny,_

_Ich weiß, dass alles was du möchtest, ist mir eine gute Freundin zu sein. Aber das ist im Moment wohl nicht gerade die leichteste Aufgabe. Das tut mir Leid. Ich wollte nicht, dass das alles so passiert, das kannst du mir glauben. Am allerwenigsten will ich noch einen Freund verlieren. Aber ich habe das Gefühl, dass genau das passiert, dass ich dich und die anderen Beiden mit meiner unzugänglichen Art von mir wegstoße, obwohl mir eigentlich nichts ferner liegt. Aber ich weiß nicht was ich tun soll. Alles was ich tue, erscheint mir so falsch._

Amy hielt inne, um ihre Feder in das Tintenfass zustecken, während ihre Augen noch einmal über die Zeilen huschten. Sie war sich nicht sicher, ob das die richtige Wortwahl war, ob Lenny verstehen würde. Trotzdem schrieb sie nach kurzem Zögern weiter.

_Vielleicht fragst du dich, wie ich auf die Idee gekommen bin, dir einen Brief zu schreiben. Nun, genau genommen war es nicht mal meine Idee, jemand hat mich darauf gebracht. Du kennst diesen Jemand nicht, ich kenne ihn selbst kaum. Ich weiß nur, dass er mir geholfen hat, indem er mir begreiflich gemacht hat, dass es wichtig ist dir zu erklären._

_Viel früher hätte ich es schon tun sollen, aber ich konnte nicht. Ich war nicht mehr Herr meiner Worte. Und noch immer schaffe ich es nicht mit dir darüber zu reden. Naja, ich war noch nie besonders gut darin Worte auszusprechen. Das geschriebene Wort liegt mir einfach mehr, aber das weißt du._

Erneut machte Amy eine Pause, las die Worte noch einmal und war kurz davor das Pergament zuzerreißen. Das machte doch alles keinen Sinn. Die Worte die sie niedergeschrieben hatte, ergaben überhaupt keinen Sinn, waren vollkommen wertlos. Doch schließlich ließ sie das Blatt doch am Leben und dachte weiter nach. Was sollte sie als nächstes schreiben, um dem Ganzen vielleicht doch ein wenig Sinn einzuhauchen?

_Genug mit leere Phrasen. Ich sollte endlich anfangen. Wenn ich doch nur wüsste wie. Warum war ich die ganze Zeit so blind, so blöd, blauäugig? Ihr habt es alle gemerkt, nur mir und Ced blieb es verborgen. Musste es denn wirklich erst soweit kommen? War sein Tod die Strafe dafür, dass wir die Liebe nicht gleich erkannt haben? Wenn ja dann ist euer göttliches Gericht aber nicht so fair, wie alle immer behaupten. Er hat doch nichts getan, warum also musste er sterben? Ich begreif es nicht. Was nimmt Gott sich für ein Recht heraus einfach unschuldige Menschen sterben zu lassen? Und trotzdem glauben immer noch alle an ihn…_

Amys Hand zitterte so sehr, dass sie beinahe das Tintenfass verfehlte. Sie sollten sich ihre Blasphemie wirklich sparen, wo sie doch genau wusste, dass Lenny nur mit den Augen rollen würde. Aber sie konnte nicht anders. Immer wenn sie daran dachte, dass Cedric völlig grundlos sterben musste, gingen diese Gedanken mit ihr durch. Sie wollte das doch eigentlich gar nicht. Nichts würde sie lieber tun, als einen allmächtigen, gerechten Gott zu glauben, der alles wieder gerade biegen konnte. Oder an das Leben nach dem Tod. Das Leben wäre so viel einfacher, wenn sie an all diese Dinge glauben könnte. Aber sie konnte es einfach nicht.

_Ja, Lenny, ich habe ihn geliebt und ich liebe ihn noch immer. Aber was nutzt mir diese Erkenntnis noch, jetzt da er tot ist? Er musste erst sterben, damit es mir wirklich bewusst wurde. Gewusst habe ich es wohl schon immer, irgendwo tief in mir drin, aber ich wollte es nicht glauben, konnte es nicht. Er war doch mein bester Freund. Jetzt ist er tot und ich sitzte hier und mein ständiger Begleiter ist der Gedanke, was hätte sein können. Was wäre passiert, wenn ich mir die Liebe zu ihm schon früher eingestanden hätte? Hätte ich den Mut gehabt es ihm zu sagen oder wäre es weiterhin mein dunkles Geheimnis geblieben? Beides wäre schwer gewesen, glaube ich und mit beidem hätte ich unsere Freundschaft zerbrechen können. Was hättest du getan?_

Leise tropften die ersten Tränen auf das Pergament und verwischten die Schrift ein wenig, um dem ganzen noch einen zusätzlichen melancholischen Touch zugeben. Amy schluckte und wischte sich über die Augen, bevor sie die Feder ins Tintenfass tunkte, um fortzufahren. Es fiel ihr so unheimlich schwer, all ihre Gefühle und Gedanken in Worte zufassen und sie für Lenny verständlich zumachen. Sie hoffte, dass ihre Freundin sie verstehen würde.

_Du warst schon immer mutiger als ich, aber hättest du dich getraut, deinem besten Freund deine Liebe zugestehen? Ich könnte es nicht, unmöglich. Lieber würde ich eine Lüge leben, meine Gefühle unterdrücken, als die Freundschaft wegen ein paar fehlgeleiteten Gefühlen zu zerstören. Cedric war immer ein guter Freund, aber mehr nicht. Ich war seine beste Freundin und Cho das Mädchen seines Herzens. Ob das fair ist, ob sie das wirklich verdient hat, ist eine andere Frage. Aber es war so. Er liebte sie, nicht mich. Und ich kann ihn sogar fast verstehen. Was hab ich schon, was Cho nicht hat? Cho ist hübsch, klug, beliebt, ja, vielleicht konnte sie zum ihm sogar nett sein. Und ich, was hab ich? Ich bin nicht hübsch, ich bin nicht beliebt, die anderen machen sich oft über mich lustig. Wäre ich er, hätte ich wahrscheinlich auch Cho gewählt._

Amy musste innehalten, so sehr zitterten ihre Hände. Ihre Tränen tropften nun im Sekundentakt auf das Pergament, ohne dass sie etwas dagegen tun konnte. Die Feder traf das Tintenfass nicht, sonder schmiss es um. Es dauerte einen Moment, bis Amy begriff und es wieder aufrecht hinstellte. Die Hälfte der Tinte war auf ihrem Schreibtisch verteilt. Amy atmete tief durch, um sich wieder zur Ruhe zu bringen, bevor sie ihre Feder vorsichtig in das halbleere Tintenfass tunkte, um den Brief weiter zuführen.

_Ich will nicht behaupten, dass er mich nicht geliebt hat. Denn das hat er, aber eben nur als Freund. So viele 'Was wäre wenn' –Fragen drängen sich mir noch auf. Was wäre wenn Cho nicht wäre? Hätte er sich dann eine andere Freundin gesucht oder sich für mich entschieden? Oder wäre er gar alleine geblieben? So viele Dinge, die ich niemals erfahren werde und doch so gerne wüsste. Warum hat er mich nicht geliebt? Warum habe ich ihn geliebt?_

_Liebe. Sie wird dem Menschen wohl auf ewig ein Rätsel bleiben, ganz besonders mir. Ich habe sie noch nie verstanden und ich werde sie nie auch nur ansatzweise verstehen. Sie kommt und geht und lässt sich an den unmöglichsten Orten nieder. Zum Beispiel in einer jahrelang existierenden Freundschaft, um diese zu zerstören. Die Liebe ist genauso unfair wie das Leben. Liebe heißt Schmerz und Schmerz bedeutete Liebe. Beides kann ohne das andere nicht überleben, sie haben eine symbiotische Beziehung aufgebaut und wir müssen darunter leiden. Trotzdem gibt es noch so viele Menschen, die felsenfest auf die Liebe bauen, obwohl sie enttäuscht wurden. Warum? Ich kann sie nicht verstehen. Du?_

Wieder hielt Amy inne. Diesmal aber aus freien Stücken und nicht, weil ihre Tränen sie dazu zwangen. Es gab noch so viel zu erzählen, aber sie wusste nicht, ob sie alles erzählen könnte. Wie würde Lenny reagieren, wenn Amy ihr von all dem erzählen würde, was sie in den letzten Monaten durchgemacht hatte. Angefangen bei ihrer Essstörungen über die Begegnung mit Jamie und ihren Suizidgedanken. Würde sie verstehen oder würde sie sich nur unnötig Sorgen machen? Amy wusste, dass sie es wagen musste, dass sie die Freundschaft nur mit der ganzen Wahrheit retten könnte. Sie wollte keine Lüge mehr leben.

_Ich könnte versuchen, dir auf irgendeine Weise zu erklären, wie ich mich in den letzten Monaten gefühlt habe. Aber würdest du es begreifen? Jeder geht mit dem Schmerz eines Verlustes anders um und ich kann gar nicht damit umgehen. Wie du weißt ess ich kaum was und das seit Monaten. Was du nicht weißt, ist das, wenn ich etwas esse, ich es meistens gleich wieder ausspucke. Es muss sich für dich anhören, als wäre ich Bulimikerin, aber das stimmt nicht. Ich will das nicht, aber mir wird nach jedem Essen so schlecht, dass ich nicht anders kann. Dementsprechend dünn bin ich auch schon, aber Kleider können gut kaschieren. Ich will nicht, dass ihr euch noch mehr Sorgen um mich macht._

_Wahrscheinlich fällt es mir deshalb auch so schwer, dir alles zu erzählen. Vielleicht hast du gedacht, dass wäre alles, immerhin ist es schon schlimm genug, aber ich bin noch nicht fertig. Das Zusammenleben mit Dave und das ich mir mit ihm ein Bad teilen muss, hat gewisse Nach- oder Vorteile, je nachdem wie man es sieht. Jedes Mal, wenn ich am Waschbecken stehe, sehe ich die Rasierklingen und frage mich immer wieder aufs Neue, warum nicht? Gott Lenny, bitte versteh das nicht falsch, ich weiß, dass es nicht richtig wäre. Aber was soll ich tun? Es gibt Momente, da kann ich einfach nicht mehr. Wie du siehst, habe ich bisher die Finger davon gelassen. Aber auch nur, weil ich Angst habe davor, nicht weil ich es nicht wollte._

Amy war kurz davor die letzten Zeilen wieder zu streichen. Lenny würde verrückt werden vor Sorge. Aber sie ließ es bleiben. Lenny musste es erfahren und Amy musste es jemandem erzählen. Sie musste all diese Gefühle endlich loswerden, sie mit jemandem teilen, damit sie sie nicht mehr alleine tragen musste.

_Bitte mach dir keine Sorgen um mich, ich werde nichts Unüberlegtes tun. Das kann ich euch und mir nicht antun. Ced hätte es bestimmt auch nicht gewollt. Ced, er wird enttäuscht sein von mir. Ich hab alles falsch gemacht. Alle sind schon wieder auf dem Dampfer, der sie im Leben weiterbringen lässt. Nur ich habe ihn verpasst und warte verzweifelt auf den Nächsten. Aber er kommt nicht oder wenn, dann mit ziemlich viel Verspätung und langsam werde ich des Wartens überdrüssig. Denn die Plätze für die Leute, die auf das nächste Schiff warten, sind keine Pelzsessel mit verstellbarer Lehne und Ausblick auf das Meer, sondern kleine Holzhocker in einer Zelle ohne Fenster. Ich hoffe, du verstehst was ich meine. Ich fühle mich gefangen in dem Gewirr meiner eigenen Gefühle und ich weiß nicht, wie ich diesem Gefägnis entfliehen kann._

_Die Wände sind dunkel und versehen mit kleinen, spitzen Messern, die nichts lieber täten, als sich in meine Haut zu bohren. Noch können sie mich nicht erreichen, aber sie sind da und die Wände kommen immer näher. Was wird passieren, wenn der Lebensdampfer nicht rechtzeitig kommt, wenn die Wände schneller sind? Ich will es nicht wissen, der bloße Gedanke macht mir unheimlich Angst._

Hart musste Amy schlucken, um den Kloß in ihrem Hals verschwinden zu lassen, um wieder tief durchatmen zu können. Das klang alles so schrecklich, dabei wollte Amy nicht, dass Lenny sich Sorgen machte. Aber auf der anderen Seite wollte sie ihr alles erzählen und das beinhaltete eben auch die schlimmen Dinge. Aber da sich ihr Brief langsam dem Ende zu neigte, sollte sie doch endlich zu den positiveren Dingen kommen. Denn die gab es tatsächlich… und es waren nicht nur Lenny, Ciara und Luca, die immer wieder versuchten, Amy aufzubauen und ihr zu helfen oder das Quidditchspielen. Sondern Amy war sie sicher, dass da noch wer war, jemand der sie erst verwirrt hatte.

_Aber du musst wissen, es ist nicht immer so dunkel hier in diesem 'Warteraum'. Es gibt auch lichte Momente, in denen vielleicht jemand mal die Tür öffnet und Licht herein lässt oder die Wände wieder etwas mehr an Abstand gewinnen. Diese Momente sind vielleicht selten, aber sie sind da und sie lassen mich hoffen. Hoffen, dass das Schiff bald kommt._

_Zu diesen Momenten gehören das Quidditch und natürlich du und die anderen Beiden. Quidditch lässt mich mich frei fühlen. Frei von allem, der Welt, meinen Gedanken und Gefühlen. Es gibt nichts, um das ich mir Sorgen machen muss, wenn ich fliege. Und ihr, ihr gebt mir Halt. Ihr lasst mich wissen, dass es Leute gibt auf dieser Welt, die mich noch brauchen, die mich nicht aufgeben. Es kommt vielleicht nicht so rüber, aber ich bin euch dankbar für jedes bisschen, dass ihr für mich tut. Ich weiß nicht, wo ich ohne euch wäre._

Amy stoppte ein letztes Mal und ließ ihren Blick über das Pergament gleiten. Eigentlich hatte sie alles gesagt, es gab nur noch eine Kleinigkeit, die sie anfügen musste, dann wäre sie fertig. Nur, wie sollte sie das erklären? Alles bisher war ihr schon unheimlich schwer gefallen, aber dieses letzte Detail war noch viel komplizierter. Sie verstand es selbst noch nicht.

_Aber ihr seit nicht die Einzigen, die das Warten verkürzen und einfacher machen. Es gibt da noch jemanden, der mir in den letzten Wochen geholfen hat. Wahrscheinlich weiß er das noch nicht mal selbst. Ich hab ihn erst einmal getroffen, aber dieses eine Mal hat mir ordentlich zu denken aufgegeben. Er war ein Freund von Ced und arbeitete im Eberkopf. Kannst du dir vorstellen, dass Ced jemals im Eberkopf war? Ich nicht, denn ich hab den Schuppen mit meinen eigenen Augen gesehen… Jedenfalls ist Jamie dort scheinbar Kellner oder sowas. Ich hab ihn dort getroffen und er wusste, wer ich bin. Ced hat ihm von mir erzählt. Ich weiß nicht, was mich bewegt hat mit ihm zugehen. Vielleicht nur, weil er Ced kannte, aber vielleicht waren es auch diese Augen. Sie sind silber, richtig silbern, das ist Wahnsinn. Ich hab noch nie solche Augen gesehen._

_Auf jeden Fall saßen wir dann in seiner Küche und haben uns unterhalten. Es war irgendwie seltsam, aber er hat mich zum Denken gebracht. Er hatte auch die Idee mit dem Brief. Ich würde ihn gerne wieder besuchen, wenn das nächste Hogsmeade- Wochenende ist. Vielleicht hat er noch mehr Ideen für mich, die mir helfen. Denn dieser Brief hat mir sehr geholfen. Ich hoffe, dass er dir auch was gebracht hat, dass du mich jetzt vielleicht wenigstens im Ansatz verstehen kannst._

_In Liebe,_

_Amy_

Vorsichtig rollte Amy das Pergament zusammen und schob es in eine Schublade. Trotz des Krampfes in ihrer Hand, war sie sich noch nicht sicher, ob sie Lenny den Brief tatsächlich geben sollte. Es fiel ihr, obwohl Lenny ihre beste Freundin war, schwer all diese Geheimnisse von sich preis zugeben. Aber am meisten störte es sie, dass sie genau wusste, wie Lenny reagieren würde. Es beunruhigte sie zu wissen, dass sie mit ein paar Zeilen ihre Freundin in großen Aufruhr versetzen würde. Sie wollte sich gar nicht vorstellen, wie Lenny vor Sorge vergehen würde, wenn sie den Brief lesen würde.

Die Tage vergingen und Amy hatte sich noch immer nicht dazu durchgerungen, Lenny den Brief zugeben. Sie war nur insofern weiter gekommen, dass sie sich inzwischen sicher war, dass sie ihr den Brief geben musste. Aber sie schaffte es trotzdem nicht. Das Pergament lag noch immer zusammen gerollt in ihrer Schublade und wartete und wartete. Amy konnte sich einfach kein Herz fassen. Fast jeden Tag nahm sie den Brief aus ihrem Schreibtisch und war kurz davor ihn in ihre Tasche zu stecken, um ihn dann Lenny zu geben. Aber jedes Mal steckte sie ihn wieder zurück in die Schublade. Sie kam sich so dämlich vor.

Es war kurz vorm Beginn der Weihnachstferien, als sie all ihre Willenskraft zusammen nahm, das Pergament in ihre Hosentasche schob und damit in den Gemeinschaftsraum der Hufflepuffs zugehen, welchen sie ja nicht mehr bewohnte. Er war fast wie leer gefegt, da es ein wunderschöner kühler Wintertag war und die meisten Schüler sich ihre Zeit draußen vertrieben. So auch Lenny, Ciara und Luca, was es für Amy doch ein wenig einfach machte.

Sie schlich sich in das Schlafzimmer der anderen, indem nun ein Bett, ihres, fehlte und musterte sie. Es dauerte nicht lange, bis sie Lennys, dass am Fenster stand ausfindig gemacht hatte. Es war das, auf dem das meiste Zeug herum lag, wie hätte es anders sein können. Sie ging darauf zu und ließ sich auf der Bettkante nieder. Vorsichtig zog sie das Pergament aus ihrer Hosentasche und schob es unter Lennys Kopfkissen, sodass nur ein Eckchen herauslugte.

Gerade wollte sie es wieder hervor ziehen und mitnehmen, als sich Schritte näherten. Amy sprang vom Bett auf und lief aus dem Zimmer. Noch rechzeitig, bevor Lenny sie entdecken konnte, war sie durch die nächst beste Türe verschwunden und wartete. Als Lenny auch nach Minuten nicht aus dem Zimmer kam, entschloss Amy sich, dass es sicher war, wieder aus ihrem Versteck zu kriechen. Leise tapste sie zurück zu der Tür, die zum Schlafzimmer ihrer Freundinnen führte. Sie stand einen spaltbreit offen, durch den Amy hindurch lugen konnte.

Dort stand Lenny, ihre Augen huschten über ein Stück Pergament und begann sich langsam mit Tränen zu füllen. Amy hatte es gewusst, Lenny würde sicher gleich platzen vor Sorge. Doch anstatt dies zu tun, begann sie immer wieder mit dem Kopf zu schütteln und leise zu schluchzen. Aber schließlich rollte sie mit einem leichten Lächeln auf den Lippen das Pergament wieder zusammen und wischte sich die Tränen aus den Augen. „Ich verstehe dich gut" ,flüsterte sie leise und legte das Pergament auf ihren Nachtisch.

Amy biss sich auf die Unterlippe, hielt es schließlich aber doch nicht aus und stieß die Tür auf. „Dann ist ja gut" ,meinte sie ebenso leise wie Lenny vorher und fiel dieser um den Hals. Lenny drückte die Freundin an sich und hielt sie fest, als ob sie sie nie wieder loslassen wollte. Ein synchrones Seufzen folgte und die Beiden gingen Arm in Arm nach draußen.


	7. Looking For A Sign Of Life

**Kapitel 6 – Looking for a sign of life**

Obwohl sie sich Lenny nun anvertraute, lief für Amy längst nicht alles so gut, wie sie sich es vielleicht erhofft hatte. Sie versuchte zwar wieder mehr zu essen, aber es wollte ihr aber noch immer noch nicht so recht gelingen. Zwar aß sie nun regelmäßiger, sprich etwa ein bis zwei Mal in der Woche, aber noch immer klappte das mit dem drin behalten nicht so ganz wie es sollte. So sehr sie sich bemühte, sie nahm einfach nicht zu.

Doch das Essen sollte nicht ihr einziges Problem sein. Noch immer drifteten ihren Gedanken besonders im Unterricht ab und so war es nicht sonderlich verwunderlich, dass sie von ihrer Umgebung nicht viel mitbekam. Dies wirkte sich wiederum nicht gerade positiv auf ihre Noten auf, was ihr am letzten Tag vor den Ferien mehrmals mitgeteilt wurde.

Sowohl Professor Sprout als auch die Professoren Snape und Flitwick teilten Amy mit, dass sie sich ranhalten musste, wenn sie nicht durchfallen wollte. Doch das war noch harmlos im Vergleich zu der Standpauke, die sie sich von McGonagall hatte anhören durfte.

„Miss Even" ,meinte die Verwandlungslehrerin nachdem sie Amy zu sich gerufen hatte, „Im Anbetracht der Tatsachen haben sowohl ich als auch die anderen Lehrer unsere Erwartungen an Sie deutlich herunter geschraubt, aber Sie wissen selbst am besten, dass es so nicht weitergehen kann." Amy zog nur eingeschüttert den Kopf ein und zuckte zaghaft mit den Schultern. Natürlich wusste sie das.

„Wenn Sie nicht bald etwas dagegen tun" ,fuhr McGonagall fort, „Kann ich Ihnen nicht versprechen, dass Sie ihre Abschlussprüfungen bestehen. Ich weiß es klingt hart, aber Sie müssen endlich weitermachen. Natürlich fällt es schwer, sich nach so einem Verlust auf andere Dinge zu konzentrieren, aber der Tod von Mr. Diggory ist nun schon ein halbes Jahr her. Sie können nicht ewig frühere Zeiten betrauern, Sie müssen nach vorne schauen. Cedric hätte sicherlich auch nicht gewollt, dass Sie sich so hängen lassen. Denken Sie doch mal nach, wenn sie die UTZ nicht schaffen und das Jahr wiederholen müssen, welcher Arbeitgeber würde Sie dann schon noch nehmen? Ich will Sie nicht niedermachen, ich versuchen nur Ihnen zu helfen. Miss Even, haben Sie mir überhaupt zu gehört?"

Amy nickte heftig und konnte es sich gerade noch verkneifen, die Augenbraue nach oben zu ziehen. „Natürlich habe ich Ihnen zu gehört, Professor. Ich... Ich werde mich bessern." Professor McGonagall nickte und damit war das Gespräch beendet. Schuldbewusst ging Amy aus dem Klassenzimmer und nach oben auf ihr Zimmer, wo sie sich im Bett fallen ließ. McGonagall hatte Recht, dass wusste Amy genau. Aber es fiel ihr so schwer sich im Unterricht oder am Nachmittag während ihrer Hausaufgaben zu konzentrieren. Noch immer schweiften ihre Gedanken viel zu oft zu Cedric und ihren gemeinsamen Tagen. Sie konnte doch nichts dagegen tun, immer wieder versuchte sie endlich damit aufzuhören. Doch sie war schon längst nicht mehr Herrin ihrer Gedanken. Weder wenn sie zu Cedric wanderten, noch wenn sie zu Jamie abdrifteten.

Die ersten Ferientage zogen nur langsam vorwärts. Amy war eine der wenigen Schüler, die über Weihnachten in Hogwarts blieben. Lenny, Ciara und Luca waren alle nach Hause gefahren, aber Amy war der Weg nach Irland für gerade mal zwei Wochen einfach zu lang. Dave war neben ihr der Einzige aus ihrem Jahrgang, mit dem sie sich verstand, der über die Ferien ebenfalls da blieb. So hatte sie wenigstens ein bisschen Ablenkung.

Es war der Nachmittag des Heiligabends, als Amy sich erneut nach Hogsmeade begab, um Jamie zu besuchen. Zuerst schaute sie im Eberkopf vorbei, doch der Besitzer teilte ihr mit, dass Jamie heute frei hatte. Also ging sie zu der Seitengasse, in die sie Jamie vor ein paar Wochen gefolgt war. Sie hatte etwas Probleme mit den Klingelnschildern, da sie nicht einmal seinen Nachnamen kannte. Doch bevor sie sich überhaupt für irgendeins entscheiden konnte, ging die Haustür von selbst auf und sie fand sich Jamie gegenüber.

„Malone" ,meinte Jamie und sein Blick folge Amys ausgestrecktem Arm, dessen Hand eben noch verzweifelt über die Namensschilder gehuscht war, „Jedenfalls nehme ich an, dass du zu mir wolltest. Willst du reinkommen?" Amy ließ ihren Arm sinken und folgte Jamie, der die Tür wieder aufgeschlossen hatte, nach drinnen. Sie gingen die Treppen zu seiner Wohnung nach oben und durchquerten die Küche, um sich im Wohnzimmer nieder zu lassen.

Amy saß, das Geschenk für Jamie in den Händen drehend, auf dem Sofa und schaute sich um. Der Raum war nur ansatzweise festlich geschmückt, nämlich in Form eines kleinen Christbaums. Dieser wiederum war mit roten und silbernen Kugeln, ein paar Girlanden und Kerzen geschmückt. Amy mochte es, sie hatten den Hehl, den die Leute aus Weihnachten machten, noch nie verstanden. Sie mochte es lieber klein und gemütlich.

„Äh... das ist für dich" ,nuschelte Amy dann und reichte Jamie das in silbernes Packpapier eingewickelte Geschenk. Jamie nahm es, mit in Falten gelegter Stirn, entgegen und wollte gerade eine Frage stelle, als Amy auch schon fort fuhr. „Als kleines Dankeschön für... alles" ,meinte sie ein wenig verlegen. Mit einem kleinen Lächeln legte Jamie das Geschenk auf den Tisch und bedankte sich. „Willst du was mit essen?" ,fragte er dann, „Ich hab Lasagne gemacht." Amy hatte schon angesetzt ihm zu erklären, dass sie keinen Hunger hatte, als er sie unterbrach: „Sag nicht, dass du keinen Hunger hast. Du weißt genauso gut wie ich, dass das nicht stimmt. Ich will nicht mies sein, aber man sieht dir an, dass du seit Monaten kaum noch etwas isst. Also behaupte nicht, dass du keinen Hunger hast."

Amy öffnete den Mund und schloss ihn gleich wieder, während sie Jamie anstarrte. Langsam machte er ihr doch ein wenig Angst. Nicht nur, weil er so genau über sie Bescheid zu wissen schien, sondern auch, weil er sich traute es auszusprechen. Bis her hatte sie niemand, selbst Lenny nicht, auf ihr Gewicht angesprochen und dann kam dieser Typ, den sie erst einmal in ihrem Leben gesehen hatte und sagte ihr knallhart ins Gesicht, dass sie zu dünn war. „Naja, es ist nur..." ,stotterte sie dann, „Dass mir vom Essen immer schlecht wird..." Jamie verzog keine Miene, doch in seinem Inneren begann es zu rattern. Das war nicht gut. „Das... ähm, liegt wahrscheinlich nur daran, dass du das Essen nicht mehr gewohnt bist... Du solltest langsam wieder anfangen. Mit wenig... weißt schon."

Amy konnte nicht anders. Ein Lächeln huschte über ihre Lippen und verweilte dort für einen Moment, bevor es wieder verschwand. Sie wusste nicht wie, aber irgendwie schaffte es Jamie immer wieder die Gefühle in ihr hervor zu locken, die sie schon so lange vermisste, wenn auch nur für einen kurzen Moment. Deshalb nahm sie auch seinen Vorschlag an und ging mit ihm in die Küche, um ein wenig Lasagne mit ihm zu essen.

Mühsam würgte Amy einen Bissen nach dem anderen ihre Speiseröhre hinunter. Das Essen fiel ihr unheimlich schwer, weil sie die ganze Zeit daran denken musste, dass sie es später wahrscheinlich wieder erbrechen müsste. Doch Jamie ließ nicht locker, bis sie auch den letzten Krümel ihres sowieso schon mickrigen Stück Lasagne gegessen hatte. Es fiel ihm schwer, zu sehen, wie sie sich quälte, aber er wusste, dass es sein musste. Sie konnte so nicht weiter machen, irgendjemand musste ihr das begreiflich machen. Und da ihre Freundinnen das scheinbar nicht schafften, hatte er sich dessen angenommen. Er war es Cedric schuldig, er war es ihr schuldig und er war es seinen Gefühlen schuldig, obwohl er sich noch nicht einmal sicher war, welche Art von Gefühlen er ihr gegenüber hegte.

„Die war wirklich lecker" ,meinte Amy, nachdem sie aufgegessen hatte, obwohl sie keinen Bissen hatte genießen können. Jamie schüttelte nur leicht den Kopf, verkniff sich jedoch jegliches Kommentar. Es herrschte einen Moment Schweigen, in dem nur kurze Blicke gewechselt wurden, bevor Jamie das Wort ergriff: „Wie bist du hergekommen? Ich glaube nicht, dass heute ein Hogsmeade- Tag ist. Überhaupt, warum bist du nicht nach Hause gefahren?" Amy musste ein wenig schmunzeln bei seiner Neugierde und dieser Anblick brachte auch Jamie zum Lächeln, da er es einfach unheimlich süß fand. Dagegen musste Amy feststellen, dass ein Lächeln bei Jamie sich weniger auf seinen Lippen als viel mehr in seinen Augen abspielte. Er verzog kaum eine Miene, doch seine Augen funkelten wie frisch poliertes Silber. Das faszinierte sie.

Als sie sich wieder von seinen Augen losgerissen hatte, antwortete sie: „Was soll ich denn zu Hause, wenn ich hier genauso gut rumsitzen kann? Außerdem ist Irland nicht gerade um die Ecke. Und nein, heute ist kein Hogsmeade- Tag, aber ich wollte dir Frohe Weihnachten wünschen. Also hab ich mich halt hergeschlichen. War nicht sonderlich schwer, ist ja eh kaum ein Schwein in Hogwarts." Amy musste nach ihrem Redeschwall Luft holen, so viel hatte sie in den letzten Monaten zusammen nicht mehr geredet. Erneut huschte ein kurzes Lächeln durch Jamies Augen, bevor er nickte. „Davon geschlichen also? Dann solltest du dich besser nicht erwischen lassen... aber ich find's schön, dass du so was nur für mich auf dich nimmst. Leider hab ich kein Geschenk..." „Oh, das brauchst du auch nicht" ,unterbrach Amy ihn leise, „Du hast schon genug für mich getan."

Nun war Jamies Lächeln sogar auf seinen Lippen deutlich erkennbar. Seine Mundwinkel hatten sich leicht nach oben gezogen und darum hatten sich kleine Fältchen gebildet, wie früher immer bei Cedric. Überhaupt musste Amy feststellen, dass so verschieden Cedric und Jamie auch schienen, waren sie sich doch so ähnlich. Sie hatte Jamie erst einmal getroffen, trotzdem hatte sie das Gefühl, als würde sie ihn schon ewig kennen. Bei ihm fühlte sie sich sicher und wusste, dass sie ihm alles erzählen konnte. So ähnlich hatte sie sich nach ihren ersten unsicheren Tagen in der Zauberwelt auch bei Cedric gefühlt. Es war ihr fast ein bisschen unheimlich.

„Über was denkst du nach?" ,fragte Jamie plötzlich unerwartet und riss sie damit aus ihren Gedanken. Amy musterte ihn einen Augenblick nachdenklich, so als ob sie seine Frage nicht ganz verstanden hätte, bevor sie schließlich antwortete, dass es nicht so wichtig wäre. Jamie ließ locker, seine Menschenkenntnis, von der er sich einbildete, dass er ziemlich viel hatte, sagte ihm, dass es tatsächlich nicht wichtig war oder sie nicht darüber reden wollte. Diese grünen Augen schauten ihn mit einem unleserlichen, stumpfen Blick an, dem er nicht standhalten konnte. Dem einzigen Blick, dem er bisher nicht hatte standhalten können, war der seines Vaters, aber das hatte ganz andere Gründe. Nicht die Angst ließ ihn bei Amys Blick die Augen senken, sondern pures Mitgefühl. Jamie wusste, wie es war eine Mutter zu verlieren, aber dann auch noch den besten Freund, in den man zu allem Unglück auch noch über beide Ohren verliebt gewesen war? Nein, das konnte er sich bei Weitem nicht vorstellen und er wollte es auch nicht.

Nach einer erneuten Schweigepause ergriff Jamie erneut das Wort: „Und wie läuft's sonst so bei dir? Schule und so, alles klar?" Amy wollte bejahen, doch als sie die Lippen öffnete, kam nur ein ‚Nein' heraus. Sie wusste nicht warum, aber sie konnte ihn einfach nicht anlügen. „Nein?" ,hakte Jamie nach, „Was ist los?" Nur zögernd bekam er eine Antwort: „Naja... ich bin nicht gerade das, was man aufmerksam nennt im Unterricht... was sich wohl auf meine Noten ausgewirkt hat. Das ist zumindest das, was die Lehrer mir sagen."

Jamie nickte, so etwas hatte er sich gedacht. Wahrscheinlich drifteten ihre Gedanken im Unterricht ständig ab, sodass sie gar nichts mehr mitbekam. Aber wie sollte er ihr klar machen, dass sie das ändern musste? Erstens Mal musste sie das selbst begreifen und selbst wenn, was könnte gerade er bewirken? Er war doch der jenige gewesen, der im letzten Schuljahr von der Schule gegangen war, weil es ihm zu blöde gewesen war. In Sachen Schule, Verantwortungsbewusstsein und Disziplin war er nun wirklich nicht gerade ein Vorbild. Trotzdem versuchte er es: „Ich will dich ja zu nichts zwingen, aber ewig kannst du so nicht weiter machen, dass weißt du hoffentlich."

Es kam, wie er es sich gedacht hatte. Amy schaltete auf stur, wahrscheinlich hatte sie diesen oder ähnliche Sätze schon tausendmal gehört. „Und das sagst du mir?" ,fragte sie und zum ersten Mal klang ihre Stimme nicht mehr so dumpf und teilnahmslos, sondern gereizt, „Wo du doch die Schule abgebrochen hast... Warum eigentlich? Warum bist du im letzten Schuljahr abgegangen? Und warum bist du nach Schottland gekommen? Warum gerade nach Hogsmeade?" Von einer Sekunde auf die andere hatte sich die gereizte Amy in eine neugierige Amy verwandelt, was Jamie überraschte. Er wusste zwar, dass er insofern eine Wirkung auf sie hatte, dass sie ihm gegenüber nicht ganz so apathisch wirkte, wie gegenüber anderen Leuten, aber dass sie sich so sehr für ihn interessierte, erstaunt ihn tatsächlich.

Amy bemerkte Jamies Zögern und fragte sich, ob sie etwas Falsches gesagt hatte. Er wusste so viel über sie, aber sie wusste von ihm nichts. Nichts, außer dass er im Eberkopf arbeitete und aus Kanada kam und irgendwie schien es so, als wollte er es dabei belassen. Sie hatte das Gefühl, es gab einen großen Schatten in seiner Vergangenheit, den er versuchte zu verstecken, nicht nur vor den anderen, sondern auch vor sich selbst. Irgendetwas war passiert über das er nicht reden wollte und um sich nicht zu verplappern, erzählte er lieber gleich gar nichts von sich. Das gefiel Amy nicht. Ihr Verstand sagte ihr, dass sie Jamie in Ruhe lassen sollte, aber ihr Herz sagte ihr, dass sie alles über ihn wissen wollte.

„Ich hatte keine Lust mehr auf die Schule" ,antworte Jamie schließlich auf zumindest eine ihrer Fragen. Aber dabei beließ er es auch und Amy beschloss, sich vorerst damit zufrieden zu geben. Es stand ihr nicht zu ihn so aus zuquetschen. Obwohl er das Selbe auch mit ihr tat, wusste sie, dass es nicht richtig war, da es einen Unterschied zwischen ihnen gab. Amy wollte und musste über diese Dinge reden, um damit klar zukommen, Jamie wollte das nicht. Und Amy war sicherlich die Letzte, die ihn dazu zwingen würde. Erstens war es nicht ihre Art und zweitens wusste sie, wie schwer es war, sich jemanden anzuvertrauen. Was immer Jamie belastete, wenn er darüber reden wollte, würde er es schon zeigen.

Um die erneute Stille zu unterbrechen, fragte Amy nach der Uhrzeit. „Kurz vor 8 Uhr" ,erwiderte Jamie, „Willst du schon gehen?" „Nein, war nur so ne Frage" ,nuschelte Amy, „Aber wenn ich gehen soll..." „Quatsch so war das doch nicht gemeint... Ich freu mich, wenn du noch bleibst." Amy gab keine Antwort, sie war zu sehr damit beschäftigt ihren Blick wieder von diesen silbernen Augen abzuwenden. Auch Jamie schwieg, schwer damit beschäftigt Amys grüne Augen aus seinen Gedanken zu bekommen. Warum nur fühlte er sich so angezogen von diesem Mädchen? Warum war er sich so sicher, dass er wieder nicht aufhören könnte an sie zu denken, auch wenn sie schon längst seine Wohnung verlassen hatte?

„Wieso bist du über Weihnachten eigentlich nicht bei deinen Eltern?" ,fragte Amy und stockte kurz, bevor sie doch weiter fragte, „Oder... bei deiner Freundin?" Sie wusste nicht warum, aber sie hoffte, dass er ihr sagen würde, dass er keine Freundin hatte. Das alles verwirrte sie. „Ich hab keine Freundin..." ,kam nach einigen Sekunden die gewünschte Antwort. Eine Antwort auf die Elternfrage blieb er ihr jedoch schuldig und Amy fragte sich warum. Hatte der Schatten in seiner Vergangenheit etwas mit seinen Eltern zu tun? Hatte er vielleicht mit ihnen gebrochen und war deswegen nach Schottland gekommen? Oder war es noch schlimmer? Amy wollte es sich lieber nicht vorstellen. Sie hatten in den Muggelnachrichten oft genau gesehen, was manche Eltern mit ihren Kindern taten. Aber eigentlich glaubte sie nicht, dass Jamie solche Eltern hatte. Woher hatte er sonst die guten Gene?

Die Beiden unterhielten sich noch eine Weile und als Amy das nächste Mal einen Blick auf die Uhr warf, war es schon weit nach neun. „Oh nein" ,stöhnte sie und sprang vom Sofa auf, „Ich muss zurück." Sie wuselte im Wohnzimmer herum, um ihren Schal, ihre Schuhe und ihre Jacke einzusammeln, bevor sie sich wieder Jamie zu wand. „Soll ich dich bringen?" ,fragte dieser und war schon dabei in seine Stiefel zu schlüpfen. Amy wollte wiedersprechen, entschied sich aber dann doch dagegen und nickte. Nachdem beide auch Jacke und Schal angezogen hatten, machten sie sich auf den Weg nach Hogwarts.

Immer wieder suchten sich vereinzelte Schneeflocken ihren Weg nach unten auf die dickweiß bedeckten Wiesen und Felder, während Amy und Jamie schweigend über die, zum Glück geräumten, Straßen tapsten. Als sie am Schlosstor ankamen, blieben sie nebeneinander stehen und starrten verlegen auf ihre Füße. Beide wussten nicht so recht, wie sie sich verabschieden sollten. Ein einfaches ‚Tschüss', eine kurze Umarmung? Jamie dachte sogar für einen kurzen Moment an einen kleinen Kuss auf die Wange, bevor er sich in Gedanken selbst dafür schlug. Was dachte er denn nur schon wieder? „Naja" ,machte Amy, um die peinliche Stille zu durchbrechen, „Mach's gut Jamie... Wir sehen uns!"

Jamie schrak aus seinen Gedanken auf und nickte heftig. „Ja, natürlich..." ,nuschelte er, „Komm einfach vorbei, wenn ihr mal wieder ein Hogsmeadewochenende habt. Nicht wieder davon schleichen, ja? M... mach's gut, Amy." Die Worte schienen einen Moment zwischen ihnen zu schweben, bevor sie davon huschten. Amy wollte sich schon umdrehen und davon laufen, als Jamie sie am Ärmel packte, sie umdrehte und sie in seine Arme zog. Ein Prickeln zog sich über Amys Wirbelsäule bis nach oben zu ihren gingerfarbenen Haaren und die hellblonden Härchen auf ihrem Arm standen zu Berge. Sie fühlte sich plötzlich so sicher und geborgen und wollte sich nie mehr von ihm lösen. Doch schneller als sowohl ihr und auch Jamie lieb war, ließ er sie wieder los und stopfte seine Hände zurück in seine Hosentaschen.

„Bye" ,murmelte er und wand sich ab, um langsam seinen Heimweg anzutreten. Er hörte Amy seinen Abschiedsgruß erwidern, doch er kümmerte sich nicht darum und ging weiter. Was war mit ihm los gewesen? Er kannte dieses Gefühl, dass er eben gehabt hatte, als er Amy im Arm gehalten hatte, aber es war schon so lange her... und es war bei weitem nicht so intensiv gewesen wie gerade eben. Dabei war er sich sicher gewesen Grace geliebt zu... Moment mal, was dachte er da überhaupt? Nein, nein. Er war sicherlich nicht in Amy... er kannte sie doch gerade mal ein paar Wochen, hatte erst zwei Mal mit ihr gesprochen.

Amy dagegen stand ans Tor gelehnt und blickte Jamie nach. Was war das gewesen, dieses Gefühl? Es kam ihr so fremd vor und doch so bekannt. Und plötzlich fiel es ihr wie Schuppen von den Augen, so hatte sie sich immer bei Cedric gefühlt. Sie hatte es zwar nie richtig gemerkt, da sie ihre Gefühle immer verdrängt hatte, aber es war doch immer da gewesen. Aber das würde ja bedeuten... „Quatsch" ,grummelte Amy, wand sich um und ging zum Schloss.

Sie wollte gerade die Treppen zu ihren Räumlichkeiten nach oben gehen, als hinter ihr eine tiefe, ruhige Stimme zu sprechen begann. Dumbledore! Amy fuhr herum und suchte verzweifelt nach einer Ausrede. „Miss Even" ,meinte Dumbledore und kam auf Amy zu, „Ich frage nicht, wo du warst und du brauchst mir keine Lügen erzählen. Aber trotzdem muss ich dich bitten mit in mein Büro zu kommen, es gibt einiges, was du mir erzählen musst und eine ganze Menge mehr, dass ich dir erzählen muss. Also, wenn du mir bitte folgen würdest."

Verdutzt schaute Amy den Schulleiter an, bevor sie ihm die Treppen bis zum siebten Stock nach oben folgte. Dort blieb er vor einem Wasserspeier stehen und nannte ihm das Passwort. Der Wasserspeier schob sich zur Seite und gab den Blick auf eine steinerne Treppe frei. Kaum hatten Dumbledore und Amy die erste Stufe betreten, fuhr die Treppe von selbst nach oben und sie kamen vor einer großen, dunklen Holztür zum Stehen. Der Schulleiter öffnete die Tür und ließ Amy eintreten, bevor er ihr selbst in das riesige Büro eintrat.

„Setzt dich" ,meinte er dann zu Amy und ließ sich selbst auf dem Stuhl hinter seinem Schreibtisch nieder. Zögernd nahm Amy auf dem Stuhl gegenüber Platz und schaute sich nervös in dem vollgestopften Raum um. Was gab es so wichtiges, dass er sogar darüber hinwegsah, dass Amy sich davon geschlichen hatte und erst mitten in der Nacht zurückkam? Amy konnte sich nicht daran erinnern, etwas noch schlimmeres getan zu haben. Die Stille hielt noch einige Momente an und machte Amy fast wahnsinnig, bis Dumbledore sich schließlich räusperte. Er musterte Amy einen Moment mit seinen blauen Augen, bevor er schließlich das Wort ergriff: „Du hast einiges durchgemacht in letzter Zeit und darum habe ich ein Angebot für dich, auch wenn ich glaube, dass du es inzwischen nicht mehr annehmen wirst, was vielleicht ganz gut so ist. Ich weiß es nicht."

Amy war nun noch perplexer als zuvor und hatte den Mund schon geöffnet, um eine Frage zu stellen. Doch nach einer Handbewegung von Dumbledore schloss sie ihn wieder. „Du fragst dich, was ich meine, nicht wahr? Also, lass mich erklären" ,fuhr er fort, „Vor etwa 1 ½ Jahren, zum Beginn von Cedrics 6. Schuljahr ist dir etwas seltsames passiert, nicht wahr? Es sollte nun auch dein 6. und gleichzeitig erstes Hogwartsjahr werden. Du kamst von einer Muggelwelt, in der man Zauberer und Hexen nur aus Büchern kennt, in unsere Zauberwelt und wusstest nicht wie oder wieso. Ich habe mich lange mit diesen Fragen beschäftigt und kam zu verschiedenen Antworten. Nun, auf das wieso kann ich dir auch keine Antwort geben, es war wohl Schicksal, aber das wie kann ich dir beantworten... Das heißt, wenn du es wissen möchtest."

„Ich... ähm" ,stotterte Amy, „Ja, das möchte ich." Sie hatte gewusst, dass dieser Mann viel wusste. Aber so viel? Woher wusste er, dass sie aus der Muggelwelt kam? Sonst war es doch auch niemandem aufgefallen, wirklich niemandem. Und warum hatte er nicht schon früher etwas gesagt? Und von was für einem Angebot sprach er? Er hatte sie wirklich neugierig gemacht. „Ich habe mehrere Bücher und Freunde von mir zu Rate gezogen, bis ich mir ganz sicher war. Erst einmal musst du wissen, dass es Parallelwelten gibt. Deine Muggelwelt existiert parallel zu dieser Zauberwelt und einigen anderen. Viele Leute können sich das nicht vorstellen, aber es ist wirklich so. Und in jeder Welt gibt es eine Amy Hannah Even, so auch in unserer Welt. In dem Moment, indem du durch die Absperrung gegangen bist, die eine Art Tor zwischen den verschiedenen Welt ist, muss wohl etwa folgendes abgelaufen sein: Die Amy aus unsere Welt muss wohl zur selben Zeit ebenfalls durch die Absperrung gegangen sein, allerdings in die andere Richtung. So hat sich das Tor geöffnet und ihr habt eure Plätze getauscht. Du kamst in die Zauberwelt und sie in die Muggelwelt."

Amy schwirrte der Kopf von all den Information und sie war vollkommen verwirrt. Parallelwelten, Hunderte von Amy Evens? Hilfe! Doch bevor sie ihre Gedanken sortieren konnte, sprach Dumbledore schon weiter: „Das klingt vielleicht etwas verwirrend, aber es ist wirklich so. Es gibt sicherlich noch mehr solcher Tore, aber sie sind bis jetzt noch nicht bekannt. Außerdem glaube ich, wird es nur dann geöffnet, wenn zwei identische Personen aus verschiedenen Welten zur gleichen Zeit hindurchgehen. Trotzdem habe ich ein Angebot für dich, denn ich glaube der Weg zwischen diesen Welten lässt sich auch auf andere, kompliziertere, Weise zurücklegen... Deshalb möchte ich dich fragen, ob du, nach allem, was dir hier passiert ist, wieder zurück möchtest, Amy!"

Die verschiedensten Erinnerungen an ihr Zeit in der Zauberwelt schossen in Amys Gedanken. So viele schöne Momente hatte sie in dem Jahr mit Cedric gehabt, dafür waren die, die folgten, als er gegangen war umso schlimmer und es wurde noch immer nicht viel besser, obwohl schon ein halbes Jahr vergangen war. Warum also nicht wieder ‚nach Hause' zurückkehren und die guten Erinnerungen mitnehmen und die schlechten hinter sich lassen? In ‚ihrer' Welt hatte sie immer noch Joel... oder nicht? „Was ist mit der anderen Amy?" ,fragte Amy leise, „Muss sie wieder hier her zurück? Weiß sie überhaupt...?"

„Nun, wenn du zurück möchtest, wäre es sicherlich das Beste wenn jeder wieder in seiner eigenen Welt wäre" ,antworte Dumbledore, „Alles andere würde nur Verwirrung stiften. Aber wenn Amy nicht zurück möchte, lässt sich bestimmt auch ein anderer Weg finden. Und nein, sie weiß nichts von Cedrics Tod und ich gedenke es auch dabei zu belassen, es sei denn du entscheidest dich dafür zurück zu gehen, dann muss sie es natürlich wissen." Amy nickte leicht und wurde wieder ihren Gedanken überlassen. Sie rutschte tiefer in ihren Stuhl und vergrub die Hände in einander, sie wusste partout nicht, was sie tun sollte. Zurückkehren, bleiben? Beides schien seine Vor- und Nachteile zu haben. Aber was wollte sie?

In der Muggelwelt hatte sie Joel. Aber er war auch der Einzige... und sie war sich nicht sicher, ob sie immer noch klar kommen würde mit ihm oder überhaupt mit ihrer ehemaligen Welt. War das noch ihr zu Hause? Oder gehört sie hier her, in die Zauberwelt? Was wenn es ihr in ihrer alten Welt auch nicht besser gehen würde, wenn sie genauso verloren wäre wie hier? Wäre es nicht sinnvoller hier zu bleiben, hier wo sie immerhin drei Freundinnen hatte, die ihr zur Seite standen? Was wenn die andere Amy sich in Joel verliebt hatte, ebenso wie sie selbst sich in Cedric verliebt hatte, aber mehr Glück gehabt hätte? Würde sie das verkraften? Noch einen geliebten Freund zu verlieren, wenn auch auf ganz andere Weise? Sollte sie, sollte sie nicht? Amy fühlte sich hin und hergerissen, wusste nicht mehr wo sie hingehört oder wo sie hingehören wollte. Lenny, Ciara und Luca standen Joel gegenüber und Amy konnte sich nicht entscheiden, außer...

Etwas silbernes wischte alle anderen Gedanken aus ihrem Kopf. Es waren ein paar Augen, die ihr eindeutig mitzuteilen versuchten, dass sie nicht gehen sollte. Amy sog hörbar die Luft ein. Nein! Er konnte nicht ihr einziger Beweggrund zum Bleiben sein... überhaupt, was hatte er schon wieder in ihrem Kopf verloren? Amy schüttelte leicht den Kopf und bemerkte dabei Dumbledores Blick, der auf ihr ruhte, gelassen, aber doch ein wenig abwartend.

„Ich glaube ich möchte hier bleiben, Sir" ,meinte sie schließlich, nachdem sie tief Luft geholt hatte, „Trotz... Cedrics Tod habe ich mich hier schon eingewöhnt und kann mir eigentlich nicht mehr vorstellen in der Muggelwelt zu leben. Das ist nicht mehr mein zu Hause, ich gehöre hier her. Und ich glaube auch, dass es der anderen Amy nicht anders gehen wird. Anderthalb Jahre sind eine lange Zeit... Außerdem habe ich hier Freunde gefunden, die mir helfen über all das hinwegzukommen, in der anderen Welt habe ich fast niemanden. Selbst wenn, ich glaube nicht, dass ich mich noch gut mit ihnen verstehen würde. Ich bin ein anderer Mensch geworden. Außerdem ist das Leben mit Zauberei irgendwie einfacher... und Lenny, Ciara und Luca sind mir zu sehr ans Herz gewachsen. Ein weiterer Verlust ist wirklich das Letzte, was ich gebrauchen könnte. Ich hoffe Sie können das verstehen!"

Dumbledore schwieg einen Moment, bevor er verständnisvoll nickte: „Natürlich kann ich das verstehen, Amy. Und find ich es schön, dass dir die Zauberwelt so gut gefällt, dass du bleiben möchtest. Ebenfalls denke ich, dass du Recht hattest, als du sagtest Amy wird es nicht anders gehen. Das glaube ich auch, aber trotzdem werde ich sie fragen. Was natürlich nicht heißt, dass du nicht bleiben kannst, falls sie zurück möchte. Sollte es wirklich so sein, werden wir eine Lösung finden... Aber um eines muss ich dich noch bitten, wenn du hier bleibst." Er machte eine kleine Künstlerpause mit der er Amy wieder zurück in ihren Stuhl drängte, von dem sie schon halb aufgestanden war.

„Ich weiß du hast es schon hundert Mal, wenn nicht öfter gehört" ,fuhr er dann fort, „Aber ich muss dich ebenfalls darauf hinweisen, dass sich deine schulischen Leistungen deutlich steigern müssen. Ich kann deine Trauer verstehen, aber trotzdem wirst du sitzen bleiben, wenn du nichts tust. Die Regeln sind nun mal so, wir sind auch nur eine Schule." Amy nickte und konnte sich das Augenrollen gerade so verkneifen. Natürlich, was sonst? Er wäre kein Lehrer, wenn er sie nicht auf ihre schulischen Leistung hingewiesen hätte. Aber er wäre nicht Dumbledore, wenn er das ganze anstatt in einer Standpauke nicht in einer höflichen Bitter verpackt hätte. Amy nickte ein wenig: „Natürlich, Sir. Ich werde mich bessern und versuchen mich im Unterricht wieder mehr zu beteiligen."

Dumbledore nickte, schwieg jedoch und ließ Amy in dem Glauben, dass das Gespräch nun endgültig beendet sei. Warum auch nicht? Amys Meinung nach war nun alles gesagt. Also stand sie auf und ging langsam zu der hölzernen Tür. Doch bevor sie sie öffnete, warf sie einen Blick auf den Vogel, der in seinem Käfig schlief. Die Zeilen im Buch waren ihr gerade durch den Kopf gegangen, als Harry den Phönix das erste Mal gesehen hatte und sie musste ihn einfach sehen. Zum Glück war heute kein Tag, an dem Fawkes in Flammen aufgehen würde um neu geboren zu werden, sodass der Phönix in seiner ganzen Schönheit erstrahlte. Amy war begeistert und konnte ihren Kiefer nur mit Mühe ohne ihre Hand wieder einrenken.

Sie hatte ihre Hand gerade auf die Türklinke gelegt, als sie erneut von Dumbledores ruhiger Stimme aufgehalten wurde. „Einen Moment noch" ,sagte er und Amy hielt in ihrer Bewegung inne, „Es gibt da noch etwas." Verwirrt wand sich Amy noch einmal um, ohne die Hand von der Klinke zu nehmen. Was denn nun noch? Wollte er sie doch zurück schicken? Hatte er es sich anders überlegt? Abwartend schaute sie den Schulleiter an, während ihr Blick nervös von einem Auge zum anderen huschte. Sie wusste nie in welches Auge sie schauen sollte, aber bei Dumbledore fiel es ihr besonders schwer. Es gab nur zwei Menschen bei denen sie es schafft in beide Augen gleichzeitig zu blicken. Cedric... und Jamie.

Dumbledore steigerte ihre Anspannung, indem er noch eine ganze Weile schwieg und sie einfach nur anschaute. Schließlich rang er sich doch dazu durch, ihr endlich mitzuteilen, was denn so wichtig war: „Er ist nicht Cedric, aber das macht ihn noch lange nicht zu einem schlechtern Menschen." Amy starrte ihren Schulleiter völlig perplex an. War er denn nun schon völlig senil geworden? Von was sprach der Mann denn? Er konnte doch nicht... Nein, das konnte nicht sein. Davon konnte er nichts wissen. Sie hatte nur Lenny von ihm erzählt. Und selbst wenn, was sollte das bedeuten? Das wusste sie doch... Jamie war vollkommen in Ordnung und ein guter Freund. Was also...? „Auch wenn du das jetzt vielleicht nicht verstehst" ,meinte Dumbledore und schaute sie mit einem durchdringenden Blick an, „Musst du mir versprechen, dass du es nicht vergisst. Verstehst du?"

Amy schwirrte der Kopf, doch sie nickte: „Natürlich. Ich... verspreche es, Professor. Gute Nacht." Mit Kopfschmerzen verließ das Büro von Dumbledore und ging zurück in ihr Zimmer. Was hatte er bloß damit gemeint? Diese Frage sollte sie nicht nur die ganze Nacht lang beschäftigen, sondern noch wesentlich länger.


	8. There's Not Even Breathingroom Between

**Kapitel 7 – There's not even breathing room between pleasure and pain**

Es war der erste sonnige Tag seit Wochen und das erste Hogsmeadewochenende im neuen Jahr. In der letzten Woche, der ersten Woche nach den Weihnachtsferien, hatte Amy sich richtig ins Zeug gelegt, was die Schule betraf. Im Unterricht passt sie auf, machte regelmäßig ihre Hausaufgaben und war schwer darum bemüht, das Verpasste wieder aufzuholen. Doch an diesem Nachmittag gönnte sie sich erst einmal ein wenig Freizeit.

Rücken an Rücken saß sie mit Jamie auf einer dicken Decke im Schnee in der Nähe der Heulenden Hütte und ließ sich die Wintersonne ins Gesicht scheinen. Sie hatte ihm gerade alles erzählt. Ihre ganze Geschichte und das Gespräch mit Dumbledore vor ein paar Wochen. Nur seine letzten Worte hatte sie ausgelassen, denn obwohl sie noch immer ihre Bedeutung nicht verstand, war sie sich sicher, dass sie etwas mit Jamie zu tun hatten. Nur was, dass musste sie noch herausfinden. Jamie hatte ihr schweigend zugehört und auch jetzt sagte er noch immer kein Wort, sondern streckte seine Nase der Sonne entgegen.

„Das Lernen hilft mir, weißt du?" ,erzählte Amy deshalb weiter, „Es lenkt mich von den ganzen Gedanken ab. Ich bin beschäftigt und muss mir meine Zeit nicht mit depressiv sein vertreiben. Es ist zwar anstrengend, aber es hilft..." Amy wusste nicht, was es war, dass sie dazu brachte bei ihm so viel zu reden. Alles was sie wusste, war, dass sie ihn nun seit gut einer Stunde zu textete und er ihr immer noch aufmerksam zuhörte. „Ja, ich versteh das schon" ,erwiderte Jamie, es war das Erste, was er seit dem ‚Hallo' sagte, „Das klingt gut. Besser beschäftigst du dich mit lernen, als mit irgendetwas Anderem. Ist erstens sinnvoller und zweitens nützlicher. Immerhin hast du immer Sommer Abschlussprüfungen."

Amy stöhnte: „Erinnere mich bloß nicht daran. Ich muss noch so viel aufholen und 5 Monate können so schnell vergehen, wenn man was zu tun hat. Zeit ist schon was seltsames... Kannst du's nicht gebrauchen, vergeht sie zäh und langsam und wenn du gerne etwas mehr Zeit hättest, vergeht sie wie ihm Flug." Jamie nickte gedankenverloren. „Ja, ich weiß... Ich kenn das Gefühl nur zu gut. Besonders wenn man die Zeit mit einem geliebten Menschen verbringt, ist alles schon wieder viel zu schnell um. Jetzt ist auch schon wieder fast 4 Uhr... Wann musst du wieder zurück oder wann willst du wieder zurück?"

Der versteckte Hinweis, den Jamie eingebaut hatte, blieb Amy verborgen und so meinte sie nur, dass sie so gegen 6 Uhr wieder zurück sollte. Immerhin wurde es dann schon langsam dunkel und außerdem hatte sie noch so viel zu tun. Jamie seufzte, nickte jedoch verständnisvoll. Noch zwei Stunden also. „Denkst du noch oft an ihn?" ,fragte er dann plötzlich unvermittelt und Amy schrak zusammen. Mit so einer Frage hatte sie nicht gerechnet, aber sie wusste, dass sie ihn nicht anlügen konnte. „Naja, tagsüber geht es" ,antworte sie wahrheitsgemäß, „Die Arbeit verdrängt die Gedanken ein wenig... aber abends und nachts? Manchmal halte ich es fast nicht aus, so sehr vermisse ich ihn... Ich..." Der Satz blieb einen Moment unvollendet in der Luft schweben, bis Amy hart geschluckt hatte und weitersprechen konnte: „Ich frage mich so oft, was passiert wäre wenn... Es gibt so viele Leute, die behaupten, wir wären für einander bestimmt gewesen, aber ich kann ihnen einfach nicht glauben. Ich glaube nicht, dass er mich geliebt hat, nicht auf diese Weise."

Jamie merkte, wie schwer es ihr noch immer fiel über Cedric zu reden. Es war schon so lange her und sie liebte ihn noch immer. Und noch immer war sie der festen Überzeugung, dass er sie nicht geliebt hatte. Er wusste nicht, was er tun sollte. Sollte er ihre Zweifel ein für allemal wegwischen oder sie ihr lassen? Würde sie die Wahrheit überhaupt verkraften? Das Drama, dass sie sich selbst eingebrockt hatten? Es war so bescheuert. Da waren zwei Menschen, die sich so sehr liebten wie Romeo und Julia oder noch mehr und keiner von ihnen hatte sich je getraut etwas zu sagen. Er verkraftete es ja selbst kaum.

Doch sein Mund war schneller als sein Verstand, der ihm gerade hatte sagen wollen, dass er es nicht tun sollte: „Doch das hat er. Mehr noch, als du dir vorstellen kannst, mehr als er sich selbst hat vorstellen können. Ich wollte es dir eigentlich nicht sagen, aber ich halte deine Selbstzweifel nicht mehr aus. Vielleicht ist es falsch es dir zu sagen, ich weiß es nicht. Aber er ist genauso falsch, es dir nicht zu sagen. In so einer Situation gibt es wohl kein Richtig und kein Falsch. Cedric hat dich geliebt, als beste Freundin und als das Mädchen, das ihn hätte glücklich machen können. Das Mädchen, das seine Freundin hätte werden sollen, hätte schon längst sein sollen." Amy hatte sich umgedreht, während er sprach und starrte ihn fassungslos an, den Mund weit geöffnet. Was sagte er da?

„Nein..." ,flüsterte sie, „Woher willst du das wissen? Alle glauben, es besser zu wissen, aber Ced hatte sich entschieden. Für Cho, nicht für mich. Ich muss mich damit abfinden und habe es auch, warum können es die Anderen nicht auch begreifen? Ich war für ihn nur seine beste Freundin. Das Mädchen, das immer für ihn da war und mit dem er lachen konnte. Aber nicht das Mädchen, mit dem er seine Liebe teilen konnte. Versteh doch, ich würde dir ja gerne glauben, aber ist nicht wahr. Er hat..."

Jamie unterbrach sie, langsam lauter werdend: „Amy, hör auf! Red dir doch nichts ein. Warum machst du das? Glaubst du vielleicht, das macht dich glücklich? Denk doch mal drüber nach... lebst du denn lieber mit dem Gedanken, dass er dich nicht geliebt hat? Klar ist die Wahrheit im ersten Moment härter, aber ist es nicht auch irgendwo schön zu wissen, dass er dich doch geliebt hat? Ich weiß, dass er das hat. Er hat ein Jahr lang Wochenende für Wochenende sein Herz bei mir ausgeschüttete. Und er hat fast nie über Cho gesprochen und wenn, dann hat er sie runtergeputzt. Von dir dagegen hat er in den höchsten Tönen gesprochen. Hast du schon mal den Spruch gehört ‚Betrunkene und kleine Kinder sagen immer die Wahrheit'? Nun, Cedric war ziemlich gut dabei."

Amy zitterte am ganzen Körper und als sie antwortete, bebte auch ihre Stimme: „Du weißt nicht wie das ist. Der Gedanke, dass er mich doch geliebt haben könnte, ist das Schlimmste, was ich mir vorstellen kann. Begreifst du das denn nicht? Wenn er mich geliebt hätte und ich ihn geliebt habe, aber keiner von uns was gesagt hat... das wäre furchtbar! So vieles was wir verpasst haben, so vieles was ich gerne mit ihm geteilt hätte. Was ich mit ihm hätte teilen können, wenn nur einer von uns den Mund aufgemacht hätte... So viele Monate, die wir verschwendet haben nur aus Angst unsere Freundschaft zu zerstören. Nicht einmal konnte ich ihn küssen und du weißt nicht, wie rasend mich der Gedanke macht, dass ich ihn hundert Mal hätte küssen können, wenn ich nur den Mut gehabt hätte, es ihm zu sagen. Verstehst du jetzt, warum ich mir all diese Dinge... einrede."

Jamie schaute sie geschockt und mitfühlend an. Sie war während ihrer Worte aufgesprungen und wand sich nun zum Gehen um. Er ließ sie, er wusste nichts zu sagen, um sie aufzuhalten. Also hatte sie es doch die ganze Zeit gewusst, es aber nicht wahrhaben wollen. Aber er hatte endgültig dafür gesorgt, dass sie es begriffen hatte und ihr damit ihre Illusion genommen, mit der sie vielleicht hätte besser leben können. Wie blöde war er eigentlich? Er stand ebenfalls auf, ließ mit einem Wisch seines Zauberstabs die Decke verschwinden und lief ihr hinterher. Er musste das unbedingt gut machen. Nur wie?

Obwohl sie zitterte und ihr Körper sich immer wieder unter den Tränen schüttelte, kam Amy recht gut vorwärts. Natürlich hatte Jamie Recht und sie hatte es die ganze Zeit gewusst. Aber sie hatte es nicht wissen wollen, um sich genau vor diesen Gefühlen zu bewahren, die nun in ihr kämpften. Sie fühlte sich wieder einmal hin und her gerissen zwischen Freude und Schmerz. Es freute sie natürlich, wie Jamie gesagt hatte, dass Cedric sie geliebt hatte, aber dieser Freude stand der so viel größere Schmerz gegenüber. Schmerz, über das, was sie hätte haben können, wenn sie nur nicht so blind gewesen wäre.

„Amy" ,es war Jamie der ihren Namen rief und Amy hielt sofort inne, um auf ihn zu warten. Sie hätte nicht davon laufen sollen, er hatte es doch nur gut gemeint. Einen Moment später kam er luftholenden neben ihr zum Stehen und musterte sie mit seinen silbernen Augen. „Es... es tut mir Leid" ,murmelte er dann, „Ich hätte nicht... es tut mir so Leid. Ich hätte wissen müssen, dass du so reagierst." „Ist schon in Ordnung" ,erwiderte Amy, „Es wurde Zeit, dass mir mal jemand die Augen öffnet... ich bin froh, dass du es warst." Ein leichtes Lächeln huschte über beide ihrer Lippen und sie verfielen erneut in Schweigen.

Es war wie ein stummes Abkommen zwischen ihnen beiden, dass er sie zurück zum Schloss bringen würde und so machten sie sich auf den Weg. Noch immer ein wenig zitternd, griff Amy nach Jamies Hand und verschlang ihre ausgekühlten Finger mit seinen. Jamie durchzuckte ein Blitz als ihre dünnen Finger seine Hände berührten und ein zufriedenes Lächeln stahl sich auf seine Lippen. Doch es verschwand sofort wieder, als er begriff, was das bedeutete. Ihr hatte er grade noch erklärt, wie blind sie eigentlich war und selbst checkte er überhaupt nichts. Er hatte nie an die Liebe auf den ersten Blick geglaubt, aber dieses Mädchen hatte ihm gerade das genaue Gegenteil bewiesen.

Er hatte sich Hals über Kopf in sie verliebt. Nur was sollte er jetzt damit anfangen? Warum musste er sich in ein Mädchen verlieben, dass nach Monaten noch immer ihrer großen Liebe nachhing? Wie sollte er Cedric das Wasser reichen? Er sah nicht so gut aus wie er, er war nicht so klug wie er, er war nicht so beliebt wie er und er war nicht so ein guter Mensch wie er. Aber was das wichtigste war, Cedric hatte ihr Herz und würde es auch behalten, zumindest für eine lange Zeit. Dann musste er eben warten und das würde er, er konnte gar nicht anders.

Amy, sich völlig im Unklaren darüber, was sie mit dieser einfachen Geste anrichtete, war einfach nur froh in Jamie einen solchen Freund zu haben, der sich nicht scheute ihr auch mal die Meinung zu sagen, obwohl es ihr schlecht ging. Er wohl doch irgendwie wie Cedric. Außerdem kam sie nicht umher sich einzugestehen, dass er, obwohl ein völlig andere Typ als Cedric, doch mindestens genauso gut aussah wie er. Aber diesmal würde sie es bei der Freundschaft belassen, noch so ein Drama würde sie nun wirklich nicht vertragen. Und noch war sie sich auch sicher, dass sie dieses Versprechen an sich selbst und ihren Gefühlhaushalt einhalten können würde. Doch was wusste sie schon?

„Amy, da bist du ja..." ,es waren Luca und Ciara, die auf sie zu gerannt kamen und nach ihr riefen. Von Lenny war keine Spur, sie war wahrscheinlich noch mit Dave unterwegs. Lennys Beziehung zu Dave war die einzige, die gehalten hatte, Luca und Ciara waren wieder solo. Reflexartig lösten sich Amys Finger von Jamies, der leise in sich hineinseufzte. „Wo warst du denn so lange?" ,fragte Ciara, als sie vor den beiden zu stehen kam, Luca dicht hinter ihr. Keiner von Beiden schien Jamie zunächst wahrzunehmen.

Also stellte Amy vor: „Jamie, das sind Luca und Ciara, zwei meiner Freundinnen. Ciara, Luca, das hier ist Jamie. Ich hab ihn vor zwei Monaten in Hogsmeade kennen gelernt. Er..." „Nicht so wichtig" ,rief Luca, „Du musst mitkommen, irgendwas stimmt mit Lenny nicht. Ich glaub sie hatte Streit mit Dave. Tut mir Leid... Jake!" Damit wurde Amy auch schon mitgezogen, ohne dass sie sich von Jamie hatte großartig verabschieden können. In sich hinein fluchend folgte sie den anderen in die Eingangshalle, während Jamie einsam am Tor zurück blieb.

„Tschüss Amy" ,murmelte er, bevor er sich umdrehte und ging. Seltsame Freundinnen waren das, aber er konnte sich vorstellen, dass Amy genauso verrückt sein konnte, wenn es ihr besser ging. Er wusste so wenig über dieses Mädchen und doch so viel. Er kannte ihre Vergangenheit und ihre Gefühle gegenüber Cedric, aber er wusste nichts über ihren Alltag, ihre Familie, ihre Freunde. Es gab so viele Dinge, die er gerne von ihr wissen würde. Aber er traute sich nicht zu fragen aus Angst, dass sie ihn das Selbe fragen würde. Er hatte nie mit jemandem über seine Vergangenheit gesprochen, aber wenn dann mit ihr.

„Sag mal Amy" ,fragte Ciara, während sie die Freundin in den Gemeinschaftsraum der Huffelpuffs zog, „Woher kennst du DEN denn?" Amy schaute ihre Freundin, die das Gesicht verzogen hatte, mit hochgezogener Augenbraue an. Was hatte sie denn, mochte sie Jamie nicht? Luca schien es ähnlich zu gehen. „Wir haben... er arbeitete im... das war" ,stotterte Amy, die nun wieder völlig verwirrt war. „Im Eberkopf" ,vollendete Luca ihren Satz, „Warum gibst du dich mit ihm ab?" Nun blieben die Beiden stehen und hielten auch Amy an. „Was soll denn das?" ,fragte diese verstört, „Wollten wir nicht...? Moment Mal, Lenny geht es wunderbar, stimmt's? Was ist denn los mit euch? Was habt ihr gegen Jamie?"

„Nichts, nichts..." ,meinte Ciara, „Wir glauben nur nicht, dass er der richtige Umgang für dich ist. Schau ihn dir doch mal an. Wie alt ist er? 19, 20? Und arbeitete im Eberkopf? Also bitte... wahrscheinlich hat er es nicht zu mehr gebracht. Und sieh dir seine Klamotten an... und seine Haare sehen auch so aus, als könnte er sich keinen Kamm leisten." „Cedrics Haare waren genauso verstrubbelt" ,knurrte Amy dazwischen, doch sie wurde nicht beachtet. „Außerdem erzählen man sich nun... Geschichten über ihn" ,fuhr Luca fort, „Die verschiedensten Gerüchte gehen rum... eines schlimmer als das andere."

Amy schnaubte: „Und ihr glaubt natürlich alles, was man so sagt? Ich dachte ihr bildet euch eine eigene Meinung über die Leute... und zwar nachdem ihr sie kennen gelernt habt. Aber ich hab mich wohl getäuscht... Tut mir Leid, aber ich kenne Jamie und er ist wirklich ein Schatz. Ich werd mich bestimmt nicht von euch davon abhalten lassen, mich weiterhin mit ihm zutreffen. Er hilft mir mehr mit der Situation umzugehen, als ihr es überhaupt könnt." Sie machte auf dem Absatz Kehrt und rannte die Treppen zu den Räumen der Schülersprecher nach oben. Was war denn in die Beiden gefahren? So kannte sie sie überhaupt nicht.

Dampfend vor Wut ließ Amy sich auf dem Sofa fallen und warf der Decke mordlustige Blicke zu. Hatte sie gerade tatsächlich mit zwei ihrer besten Freundinnen gesprochen, hatte sie wirklich so oberflächliche Freunde? Überhaupt, was sollten das für Geschichten sein, die man sich über Jamie erzählte? Er war doch wirklich nett. Bloß weil er im Eberkopf arbeitete, musste das doch nichts böses heißen. Vielleicht hatte er auf die Schnelle einfach nichts Besseres gekriegt oder... Sie wusste ja auch nicht. Aber war es nicht egal, wo er arbeitete? Sollten seine Charaktereigenschaften nicht eigentlich viel wichtiger sein?

Zumindest waren sie das für Amy und bei Jamie konnte sie sich nun wirklich nicht über einen schlechten Charakter beschweren. Er war immer nett und freundlich zu ihr, fluchte nicht, schlug nicht um sich, sagte seine Meinung immer offen und ehrlich, ohne andere damit zu verletzten, hatte manchmal sogar recht witzige Anwandlungen, war ein guter Zuhörer, trotzdem auch sehr sprachgewandt und hilfsbereit. Außerdem schien er der Einzige zu sein, der es schaffte Gefühle, welcher Art auch immer, aus ihr hervorzulocken und das schätzte sie.

Und selbst wenn sie oberflächlich bleiben würde, hätte sie nur wenig auszusetzten, wenn überhaupt. Jamie war groß und schlank und Amy war sich sicher, dass sich unter dem dicken Winterpulli ein paar Muskeln verbargen. Die nachtschwarzen Haare, die sich leicht lockten und immer so aussahen, als wäre er gerade erst aufgestanden, luden regelrecht dazu ein, darin herum zuwuscheln und mit den Fingern hindurch zufahren. Seine Gesichtszüge waren markant, aber doch auf ihre eigene Art und Weise weich und schön, sie passten einfach zu ihm. Seine Lippen waren eher schmal, wobei die Unterlippe aber voller war als die obere und Amy liebte die Fältchen, die sich darum bildeten, wenn er sich doch mal zu einem Lächeln hinreißen ließ. Aber am meisten hatten es ihr seine Augen angetan, diese silbernen, wundervollen Augen.

Amy schüttelte den Kopf, in der Hoffnung die Gedanken damit ebenfalls abzuschütteln. Was dachte sie da nur? Jamie war nur ein Freund, nur ein guter Freund, warum also beschäftigte sie sich so sehr mit seinem Aussehen? Bloß wegen eines dämlichen Kommentars ihrer Freundinnen? War das wirklich der Grund oder nur eine Ausrede? Nein, das war sicherlich der Grund, denn eigentlich wollte sie ja gar nicht über ihn nachdenken. Das war nur die Schuld von Luca und Ciara, dass sie jetzt die silbernen Augen nicht mehr aus ihrem Kopf bekam. Und die ganze Mal davor, wer war da Schuld? Amy wusste es nicht.

Nur mühsam konnte Amy die Gedanken aus ihrem Kopf zwängen, aber dafür drängten sich ihr andere auf. Jamie hatte ihrem Verstand endlich klar gemacht, was ihr Herz schon lange wusste: Cedric hatte sie geliebt. Aber was sollte sie jetzt damit anfangen? Jetzt wo es zu spät für diese Erkenntnis war, jetzt wo Cedric tot war. Es machte alles nur noch schwerer. Der Gedanke plagte sie, dass sie all das, was sie haben wollte auch hätte haben können, wenn sie nur etwas gesagt hätte, wenn sie nur einmal nicht so feige gewesen wäre. Oder wenn er nicht so feige gewesen wäre. Beide hatten sie geglaubt ihre Freundschaft zu retten und hatten sich bei dem Versuch ihre Gefühle zu unterdrücken selbst zerstört.

Amy könnte sich schlagen alleine bei dem bloßen Gedanken daran, wie blöd sie gewesen war, wie blind. Alle anderen hatten es sofort bemerkt, aber ihr war es einfach nicht aufgefallen. Sie hatte ihre Gefühle tief in sich eingeschlossen und Cedric hatte das Selbe getan, sie hatten sich selbst um ihr Glück gebracht. Warum? Nur aus Angst um die Freundschaft, aus Angst, dass der andere die Gefühle nicht erwiderte? Sie war sich nicht sicher.

Andererseits, da hatte Jamie Recht, machte sie der Gedanken, dass Cedric ihre Liebe erwidert hatte, doch irgendwo glücklich. Es fühlte sich gut an, zu wissen, dass die große Liebe auch etwas für einem empfunden hatte. Doch dieses Glück schmolz sofort wieder dahin, wenn sie daran dachte, was sie hätte haben können. Und mit dieser Hin- und Hergerissenheit schlief sie schließlich ein.

Zwei Tage zogen ins Land, in denen Amy sich wieder zurück gezogen hatte und kein Wort mit Luca und Ciara gewechselt hatte. Doch schließlich kamen die Beiden auf Amy zu, um sich zu entschuldigen. „Amy, hör mal zu" ,meinte Ciara und zog sie mit in eine ruhige Ecke, „Es tut uns Leid." „Was?" ,hakte Amy nach und musterte ungeduldig ihr Schuhe. „Dass wir..." ,fuhr Luca an Ciaras Stelle fort, „Nun, dass wir dich enttäuscht haben und uns so von den Worten anderer beeinflussen haben lassen. Vielleicht ist Jamie ja wirklich ganz in Ordnung... vielleicht solltest du ihn uns einfach mal vorstellen."

Amy schwieg einen Moment, bevor sie ein wenig erleichtert seufzte: „Ja, ich denke, dass sollte ich wirklich. Er ist wirklich nett, ihr werdet ihn mögen... Uhm, gehen wir essen?" „Du isst wieder?" ,fragte Ciara mit hochgezogener Augenbraue. Amy nickte und runzelte ein wenig die Stirn: „Ja... ja, warum?" „Naja... du warst Monate lang nicht beim Essen und dann fragst du plötzlich ganz unbeschwert, ob wir zum Mittagessen gehen?" „Mhh... ich muss langsam wieder anfangen" ,nuschelte Amy verlegen, „Sonst bin ich bald nur noch ein Strich..." Damit war das Thema beendet und die drei Freundinnen gingen Arm in Arm in den Speisesaal, wo die Vierte schon auf sie wartete.

Am Nachmittag saß Amy im Verwandlungsunterricht und wartete gebannt auf die Rückgabe der Tests. Sie hatte lange für diesen Test gelernt und hoffte, dass sich das wenigstens etwas ausgezahlt hatte. Erst am Ende der Stunde, kurz vorm Klingeln, nahm McGonagall einen Stapel Pergament aus ihrer Tasche. „Allgemein ist der Test, obwohl angekündigt, eher enttäuschend ausgefallen" ,stellte sie fest, „Aber es gibt auch ein paar positive Ausreißer." Amy zog den Kopf ein und vergrub sich tief in ihrem Stuhl. Sie wollte nicht, dass ihr Test enttäuschend ausgefallen war. Sie hatte sich so viel Mühe gegeben.

McGonagall gab Test für Test aus und ließ es sich nicht nehmen hier und da einen bissigen Kommentar abzugeben. Die Guten bekamen nur ein freundliches Nicken, eventuell ein Lächeln. Es klingelte und die Vergabe der restlichen Test ging im Rascheln von Pergamenten und Schultaschen unter. Das Klassenzimmer war schon fast leer, als Amy ihren Test zurückbekam. „Miss Even" ,meinte McGonagall und ließ ihren Blick noch einmal über Amys Test huschen, „Sehr schön. Das ist man von ihnen gewohnt und das möchte ich bitte in Zukunft wieder öfters von ihnen sehen, in Ordnung!"

Amy nickte, unfähig etwas zu sagen und nahm ihren Test entgegen. Dann ging sie mit Lenny, Ciara und Luca nach draußen, wo sie einen Blick auf das Pergament warf. „Oh mein Gott" ,quietschte sie dann, „Oh mein Gott." Ihre drei Freundinnen schauten sie mit gerunzelter Stirn und gleichzeitig belustigter Miene an. „Was denn?" ,fragte Lenny, „Was hast du?" „Oh mein Gott" ,rief Amy nur erneut und reichte der Freundin das Pergament. Lenny strich es glatt und begann zu strahlen. „Das ist ja super" ,begann sie nun ebenfalls zu quietschen und umarmte Amy. Luca und Ciara stöhnten: „Würde uns vielleicht jemand mal mitteilen, was los ist?" Lenny hielt das Pergament nach oben. Dort stand es rot auf braungelb. Amy hatte ein glattes O+ für den Test bekommen. Aus Lennys Umarmung wurde ein Massenknuddeln, bevor die vier Freundinnen beschlossen den Rest des Tages mit einem Tee und Keksen im Gemeinschafsraum der Huffelpuffs zu verbringen. Es war das erste Mal seit langem, dass sie einen Nachmittag mal wieder alle zusammen verbrachten und Amy freute sich unheimlich darüber. Und der Mädelsnachmittag zog sich bis weit in den Abend hinein. Amy erzählte den Anderen alles über Jamie und die berichteten im Gegenzug, was sie alles an Klatsch & Tratsch auf Hogwarts verpasst hatte, während der letzten Monate.


	9. I Can't Tell You What You Want To Hear

**Kapitel 8 – I can't tell you what you want to hear**

Es war ein warmer Tag mitten im Mai und Amy saß mit Jamie am Seeufer im Gras. Die letzten Monate waren wie im Flug vorbei gezogen. Amy war in der Schule wieder auf ihre alten Noten vorgerückt und zählte wieder zu den besten Schülerin, die der Abschlussjahrgang zubieten hatte. Aber nicht nur ihre schulischen Leistungen hatten sich deutlich gesteigert, sondern auch Amys psychischer und physischer Zustand hatte sich deutlich verbessert. Sie aß wieder normal und hatte wieder ihr Normalgewicht erreicht, sie lachte wieder und beteiligte sich an Gesprächen und Veranstaltungen.

Das alles war eigentlich nur Jamie zu zuschreiben, der schon längst das Passwort hatte, dass ihm die Wand hinter dem staubigen Teppich im zweiten Stock den Zugang zu Amys und Daves Räumlichkeiten öffnete. Er hatte sich um sie gekümmert und ihr die Augen geöffnet, ihr erklärt, dass das Leben weiter gehen musste. Nun saß er neben ihr, in Shorts und T-Shirt und hatte die langen Beine weit von sich gestreckt. Im Mund hatte er einen Grashalm. Auch er hatte sich verändert. Er lachte öfters und seine Gefühle spiegelten sich nicht nur in seinen Augen wieder, sondern waren auf seinem ganzen Gesicht erkennbar. Das wiederrum hatte er nur Amy zu verdanken und er war ihr genauso dankbar wie sie ihm.

Auch Amy trug nicht mehr nur schwarz und vor allem fror sie nicht mehr so viel. Zum ersten Mal seit langem hatte sie wieder ihre gelben Chucks an, die dunkelblauen Jeans hatte sie bis zu den Knien nach oben gekrempelt und ihr T-Shirt war rot-schwarz gestreift. Ihre Haut war nicht mehr so blass, sondern leicht gebräunt von der frühsommerlichen Sonne, da sie wieder mehr Zeit außerhalb des Schlosses verbrachte. Meistens saß sie, wie jetzt, mit Jamie am See oder machte einen Spaziergang mit ihren Freundinnen. Es ging ihr deutlich besser.

„Wenn ich fertig bin mit der Schule" ,erzählte Amy Jamie gerade von ihren Zukunftsplänen und legte sich im Gras zurück, „Dann möchte ich gerne Schriftstellerin und Journalistin werden. Nicht so wie diese Kimmkorn-Tussi die ständig Lügen über andere Leute verbreitet... Nein, eine richtige Journalistin, die Wahrheiten ans Licht bringt und Sensationen aufdeckt. Das würde mir Spaß machen... und neben her noch Bücher schreiben. Was ist mit dir? Willst du weiterhin im Eberkopf arbeiten oder ist das nur eine vorrübergehenden Lösung, weil du nichts besseres gefunden hast?"

Jamie schwieg einen Moment nachdenklich, bevor er ihr antwortete: „Das klingt wirklich interessant. Du wirst das sicherlich gut machen. Ich weiß nicht, was ich machen soll. Ohne Schulabschluss kommst du heutzutage ja nicht mehr als so weit, also mal schauen..." Er zuckte mit den Schultern und ließ seinen angefangenen Satz offen in der Luft hängen. „Hm, schon klar" ,nickte Amy, „Aber was willst du machen? Ist Kellner dein Traumjob oder würdest du lieber... hm, keine Ahnung, Lehrer werden oder Quidditchprofi?" Sie drehte sich auf die Seite, um Jamie in die Augen zu schauen und seine Reaktion zu sehen. Doch alles was sie zu sehen bekam, war ein Grinsen auf seinen Lippen. „Nein, natürlich ist Kellern nicht unbedingt mein Traumberuf, aber ich muss mich eben erst mal damit abfinden..." ,grinste er, „Ach und Qudditch ist nun überhaupt nicht meine Stärke. Du willst mich nicht auf einem Besen sehen..." „Oh doch, dass würde ich bestimmt gerne" ,lachte Amy und piekste ihn in die Seite, „Und was ist mit Lehrer? Du könntest bestimmt gut mit Kinder oder meinst du nicht?"

Amy wollte ihre Hand wieder zurück ziehen, doch Jamie griff danach und verschränkte seine Finger mit ihren, bevor er zufrieden lächelte. „Ich weiß nicht... vielleicht schon, aber was bringt's?" ,seufzte er, „Dazu brauch ich auch erst mal einen guten Schulabschluss." „Dumbledore würde dich sicher auch so nehmen, wenn du es trotzdem schaffst, den Stoff rüber zubringen... Welches Fach würde dich denn interessieren?" Jamie antwortete nicht gleich. „Zaubertränke" ,nuschelte er dann, „Darin war ich immer gut. Mein einziges gutes Fach." Amy grinste. „Ja, die Schule könnte wirklich einen neuen Zaubertranklehrer vertragen..."

Jamie lachte leise: „Nana, das habe ich jetzt aber nicht gehört." Amy streckte ihm die Zunge raus und piekste ihn mit der anderen Hand, auch diese nahm Jamie an sich und verschränkte ihre Finger miteinander. „Und was wird dann aus uns?" ,fragte er dann und war plötzlich wieder ernst, „Also ich meine, wenn du rasende Reporterin wirst und von deinem Chefredakteur in der Welt herum geschickt wirst... und ich tatsächlich in Hogwarts herumlungern werde und versuche Schülern zu erklären, was sie in ihren Kessel schmeißen müssen, damit sie sich nicht vergiften?" Amy lächelte: „Was soll mit uns sein? Es ist ja nicht so, dass wir erwachsene Zauberer sind, die apparieren können und wissen, wie man mit Flohpulver umgeht, oder? Ich würde doch nicht..."

Doch Jamie erfuhr nie, was sie nicht würde, denn in diesem Moment beugten sich drei Schatten über die Beiden und lachten leise. Sofort hatte Amy ihre Finger aus Jamies gelöst und hatte sich aufgesetzt, um ihre drei Freundinnen ein wenig missmutig und doch erfreut anzuschauen. Sie war froh, dass man sie unterbrochen hatte, da sie selbst nicht recht wusste, wo ihre Worte sie hingeführt hätten, was ihr ein bisschen Angst machte. „Hey" ,sagte sie und deutete ihren Freundinnen sich zu setzten. „Hey Amy" ,kam die dreistimmige Antwort, „Jamie..." Jamie nickte nur und wand sich wieder dem Himmel entgegen. Mussten die Drei immer zu den ungünstigsten Momenten auftauchen?

Zu fünf verbrachten sie den Rest des Nachmittags am See, bis Jamie sich schließlich gegen 7 Uhr verabschiedete. Kaum dass er außer Sicht war, rutschten Lenny, Ciara und Luca näher an Amy heran, um sie auszuquetschen. „Was läuft denn da zwischen euch?" ,platzte Ciara heraus. Amy schaute die Freundin stirnrunzelnd und verwirrt an: „Wa...? Nichts, was soll da schon laufen?" „Ach komm schon, Amy, nicht schon wieder" ,seufzte Lenny und rupfte büschelweise Gras aus, „Siehst du es wirklich nicht oder willst du es nicht sehen?" „Was denn?" „Er... du" ,seufzte Luca, „Das ist ja so süß!" „Was?" ,stöhnte Amy, „Seit ihr jetzt völlig bescheuert? Jamie und ich? Nein, nein, er ist nur ein Freund." „So wie Cedric auch nur ein Freund war?" ,warf Lenny sarkastisch ein und seufzte. Amy warf ihr einen bitterbösen Blick zu und sprang auf, um zum Schloss zu laufen.

Doch noch bevor sie das Schloss betreten hatte, packte sie jemand am Arm und drehte sie herum. Es war Lenny, die Amy entschuldigend anblickte. „Hör mal, es tut mir Leid" ,meinte sie dann und ließ sich mit Amy auf den Treppen vor der großen Eingangstür fallen, „Ich hab nicht daran gedacht, dass die anderen Beiden es noch nicht wissen. Aber du hättest es ihnen sowieso irgendwann sagen müssen. Sie sind nicht blöd, auch sie haben gemerkt, wie du Cedric angeschaut hast." „Ich weiß" ,erwiderte Amy, „Alle waren nicht so blöd wie ich und haben es gemerkt. Ist ja auch egal... Aber das mit Jamie stimmt nun wirklich nicht." Lenny seufzte: „Oh Amy, willst du wirklich den selben Fehler schon wieder machen? Warum glaubst du uns nicht diesmal? Letztes Mal lagen wir schließlich auch richtig. Jamie ist vernarrt in dich, das merkt ein Blinder. Und du bist es auch, auch wenn du es versucht zu verstecken. Vielleicht kannst du es vor Jamie verstecken und sogar vor dir, aber mir bleibt so was nicht verborgen. Ich kenne dich schon zu lange."

Amy schwieg, während sie ihre Schuhe musterte und über Lennys Worte nachdachte. Hatte sie Recht, war Amy tatsächlich schon wieder dabei den selben Fehler zu begehen? Nein, sie war sich ganz sicher nur freundschaftliche Gefühle für Jamie zu hegen. Allerdings hatte sie das auch bei Cedric geglaubt... Na und? Sie sollte sich von Lenny nichts einreden lassen. „Lenny, ich bin mir sicher" ,nuschelte Amy nicht besonders überzeugend und stand auf, „Jamie ist ein netter Typ. Nicht mehr und nicht weniger. Ich muss mich fertig machen, Quidditchtraining." Sie war schon durch die Tür geschlüpft, so dass sie Lenny nicht mehr nuscheln hörte: „Du rennst in dein Unglück. Warum begreifst du das nicht?"

Doch anstatt sich für das Training fertig zu machen, knallte sich Amy erst einmal auf das Sofa und dachte über Lennys Worte nach. Hatte sie Recht, konnte sie Recht haben? Sie wusste es nicht. Das Einzige, was sie wusste, war, dass sie Cedric noch immer liebte. Und Jamie? Sie konnte es nicht sagen. Gerne würde sie behaupten, dass es definitiv nicht so war, aber es ging nicht. Sie war sich absolut nicht sicher. Bei Jamie fühlte sie sich so wie bei Cedric, sicher, geborgen und gut. Kann man zwei Menschen gleichzeitig lieben? „Nein" ,fauchte Amy und sprang auf, „Und jetzt hör auf darüber nachzudenken." Vor sich hergrummelnd ging sie in ihr Zimmer, um ihre Klamotten und ihren Besen zuholen.

Sie war die Letzte, die am Feld ankam und gesellte sich kleinlaut zu Luca, welche sie angrinste. „Schön, dass du auch endlich da bist, Amy" ,meinte Mickey, „Dann können wir ja jetzt anfangen." Amy blickte ihn mit einem entschuldigenden Lächeln an. „Hab meinen Besen nicht gefunden" ,nuschelte sie und patschte ihren Sauberwisch. „Jaja, ist schon in Ordnung" ,erwiderte Mickey kopfschüttelnd, „Hör zu, ich hab den anderen gerade erklärt, dass wir den Pokal holen können, wenn wir mit mehr als 100 Punkten Vorsprung am Samstag gegen Slytherin gewinnen. Das hängt zum Großteil auch von dir ab... können wir uns auf dich verlassen?" „Natürlich, Captain" ,nickte Amy und schwang sich auf ihren Besen.

Das Training verlief prächtig, ganz besonders für Amy, sie ließ keinen einzigen Quaffel durch die Torringe. Dementsprechend erschöpft war sie auch, doch Mickey war einfach nur begeistert. „Kannst du am Samstag bitte auch so spielen? Dann ist der Pokal unser" ,rief er freudig. „Ja, natürlich" ,meinte Amy und wischte sich den Schweiß aus der Stirn, „Wenn du versprichst, den Schnatz zu fangen, sobald wir mit 100 Punkten vorne liegen, denn Stunden halte ich das nicht durch." Mickey grinste und patschte ihr väterlich die Schulter: „Wird schon, keine Sorge. Wir schaffen das schon. Schön, dass du dich wieder gefangen hast." „Mhm" ,machte Amy und schob sich zum Mädchenumkleideraum, „Gute Nacht Mickey." „Nacht Amy" ,rief dieser noch, bevor die Tür hinter Amy ins Schloss fiel.

„Kannst du mir mal verraten, warum die ganze Männerwelt rund um Hogwarts dir zu Füßen liegt?" ,fragte Luca, als nur noch sie und Amy im Umkleideraum waren, „Wie machst du das?" „Wie meinst du das?" ,erwiderte diese verwirrt und zog sich ihr T-Shirt über den Kopf. „Na" ,machte Luca, „Erst Cedric, dann Jamie und jetzt auch noch Mickey. Würde mich nicht wundern, wenn noch mehr Jungenherzen für dich schlagen würden." Amy ließ das Handtuch, mit dem sie eben noch ihre Haare trocken gerubbelt hatte, sinken und starrte Luca mit hochgezogener Augenbraue an: „Mickey? Wie kommst du denn darauf? Und ich wiederhole mich nur ungern, aber Jamie ist nur ein guter Freund." „Natürlich, ich vergaß" ,seufzte Luca, „Naja, soll nicht mein Problem sein... Mickey? Ist das denn nicht offensichtlich? Er macht dir ständig Komplimente, grinst dich die ganze Zeit dämlich an, sagt nichts, wenn du zu spät bist und starrt dich an, als wärst du ein Ufo." „Meinst du wirklich?" ,fragte Amy und fühlte sich irgendwie ein wenig geschmeichelt. Luca nickte: „Japp. Und wie sieht's bei dir aus?" Amy zuckte mit den Schultern, beschäftigte sich wieder mit ihren Haaren und entlockte Luca damit einen gequälten Seufzer.

Der Samstag kam schneller, als Amy lieb war, denn inzwischen war sie doch ein wenig nervös. Immerhin hatte man nicht jeden Tag die Chance den Quidditchpokal zu gewinnen. „Viel Glück " ,rief eine tiefe, melodische Stimme Amy zu, bevor sie den Umkleideraum der Mädchen betrat. Schon war ihre Nervosität wie weggeblasen und sie grinste von einem Ohr zum anderen. Sie machte noch einmal Kehrt und fiel Jamie um den Hals. „Danke" ,flüsterte sie in sein Ohr und jagte ihm damit einen warmen Schauer über den Rücken, „Genau das habe ich gebraucht." Jamie grinste und kratzte sich verlegen am Kopf. „Mh... ich sitzt oben bei den anderen Beiden" ,meinte er und deutete vage in Richtung der Tribunen. Amy nickte und wand sich wieder um, um sich endlich umziehen zu gehen, doch kurz darauf blickte sie noch einmal zurück. „Schön, dass du da bist Jamie."

Amy flog in Schlangenlinien um die Torstangen, eigentlich hätte sie konzentriert sein sollen, aber ihr Blick huschte immer wieder zur Huffelpufftribune, wo Jamie mit Ciara und Lenny saß. „Pf" ,machte sie dann und versuchte sich auf das Feld und den Quaffel zu konzentrieren. Wundersamerweise klappte es sogar. Nur zweimal schafften es die Jäger aus Slytherin den Quaffel in Amys Torringe zu versenken, während Luca und die anderen Jäger ihres Teams es ungefähr zehn Mal so oft schafften. Es stand 230 zu 20, als Mickey den Schnatz fing und damit einen Freudentanz aufführte. Es dauerte einen Moment bis die Botschaft auch bei Amy ankam: Sie hatten den Pokal gewonnen!

Sie steuerte auf den Boden zu und mischte sich strahlend in das Gewühl von 12 Huffelpuffarmen. „Wir haben den Pokal" ,schrieen sie alle durch einander und veranstalteten einen Ringelreihen, dem die Zuschauer begeistert zu sahen. Nun ja, alle bis auf die Slytherins, die sich geknickt wieder Richtung Schloss verzogen. „Du warst super" ,brüllte Mickey in Amys Ohr und drückte ihr übermütig einen Kuss auf die Wange. Amy riss die Augen auf und starrte ihn entgeistert an. „Das tut mir Leid... ich wollte nicht..." ,nuschelte er mit geröteten Wagen, „Ich weiß auch nicht, was in mich gefahren ist... Vergiss das einfach wieder, ja?" Amy hob nur die Schultern und musterte ihre Füße.

Vorsichtig schlich sich Amy aus dem Kreis der anderen Spieler und wartete etwas abseits auf die Vergabe des Pokals. Mickeys Verhalten irritierte sie ein wenig, denn das musste bedeuten, dass Luca Recht hatte. Aber Amy konnte und wollte sich nicht vorstellen, solch eine Wirkung auf einen Jungen geschweige denn auf mehrere zu haben. Amy kam jedoch nicht umher sich zu fragen, ob Luca denn dann auch bei Jamie Rech hatte. War es doch mehr als eine Freundschaft? Zumindest von seiner Seite aus? „Amy, komm schon" ,rief Luca, „Der Pokal." Amy schreckte aus ihren Gedanken und folgte den Anderen zu Madam Hooch, die den Pokal an Mickey überreicht, der ein paar Tränen in den Augen hatte. Auch Amy musste die Freudentränen unterdrücken, als der Pokal an sie weitergereicht wurde und auch die richtigen Tränen, da sich ein Gedanke in ihrem Hirn eingenistet hatte. Ob Cedric wohl stolz auf sie wäre, ob er sich ebenso gefreut hätte, wenn er noch Captain gewesen wäre und sie gewonnen hätten?

Doch diese Gedanken waren schnell wieder weggewischt, als sie lachend mit den anderen in die Umkleideräume ging. Sie hatten den Quidditchpokal! Amy beeilte sich mit duschen und umziehen, denn sie wollte unbedingt noch mit Jamie sprechen, bevor es zum Feiern in den Gemeinschaftsraum der Huffelpuffs ging. Als sie aus der Umkleide kam, wartete er schon auf sie und lächelte. „Ich versteh zwar nicht allzu viel davon" ,grinste er, „Aber ich glaube ihr wart ganz gut." Amy knuffte ihn in die Seite, bevor sie ihm erneut um den Hals fiel. „Ganz gut?" ,fragte sie dann empört, „Wir waren besser als jemals zuvor. Wir haben den POKAL gewonnen." „Soso, dass war also dieses goldene Ding, dass herumgereicht wurde!" Amy lachte und erklärte ihm, dass er ein Spinner sei. „Ich weiß" ,nickte Jamie grinsend und löste sich wieder ein wenig von ihr, um sie anschauen zu können. Er strich ihr eine nasse Strähne aus dem Gesicht und lächelte. „Kommst du mit feiern?" ,fragte Amy und griff nach seiner rechten Hand, um ihn mit zum Schloss zu ziehen. Doch Jamie hielt sie zurück und schüttelte den Kopf: „Ich würde ganz gerne mit dir reden. Alleine." Amy musterte ihn stirnrunzelnd, was war so wichtig? „Gut" ,meinte sie dann jedoch und steuerte anstatt dem Schloss den See an, „Reden wir."

Die Beiden ließen sich am Seeufer fallen und starrten schweigend in den Himmel, der sich zum Sonnenuntergang bereit machte. Doch lang hielt Amy das Schweigen nicht aus und wand sich Jamie zu. „Na nun erzähl schon, damit wir feiern gehen können" ,drängte sie und stupste ihn leicht an. Jamie seufzte, wenn sie nur wüsste wie schwer ihm das fiel. „Amy, das ist nicht so einfach..." ,murmelte er ohne sie anzuschauen. Er konnte das nicht. „Was ist nicht so einfach?" ,wollte Amy wissen, er machte sie nur noch neugieriger. Erneut entließ Jamie einen Seufzer und riss ein paar Grashälmchen aus. „Ich hab dich gern, Amy" ,meinte er dann und griff nach einem Stein, um ihn in den See zu verwerfen. „Natürlich" ,erwiderte Amy und nun war es an ihr zu seufzten, „Ich dich doch auch. Würdest du mir jetzt bitte sagen, warum du mit mir reden wolltest? Das macht mich nervös..."

Jamie betrachtete die Ringe, die sein Stein im Wasser zog und schwieg. Amy stöhnte. Was war denn in ihn gefahren? „Amy, du verstehst mich nicht" ,fuhr er dann fort, „Ich mag dich wirklich. Ich..." „Jamie, wenn du mir nicht gleich sagst, warum wir hier sind, gehe ich" ,grummelte Amy und begann nun ebenfalls Gras aus der Erde zu reißen. Jamie fluchte leise: „Verdammt noch mal. Begreifst du es denn nicht oder willst du es nicht begreifen? Ich liebe dich, Amy." Amy fiel aus allen Wolken, ließ das Gras fallen und ihren Kiefer nach unten klappen. „Wa...? Wa... Was?" ,stotterte sie dann, „Du... WAS?" Jamie schaffte es nur zu einem neuerlichen Seufzen, bevor er wiederholte: „Ich hab mich verliebt... Ich liebe dich."

Auch als Amy aufsprang und auf Jamie herabsah, stand ihr Mund noch weit offen. Das meinte er nicht ernst, dass konnte er nicht ernst meinen. „Das... nein, dass kann nicht sein" ,flüsterte sie. Jamie stand ebenfalls auf und wollte nach ihrer Hand greifen, doch Amy schlang die Arme um ihren Oberkörper. „Scheiße, Amy, es tut mir Leid" ,meinte Jamie leise, „Ich wusste ich hätte es dir nicht sagen sollen. Ich wollte nicht... Können wir das vergessen?" „Vergessen?" ,rief Amy hysterisch, „Bist du bescheuert? Wie soll ich das denn vergessen? Jamie, ich..." Sie driftete ab und schüttelte nur den Kopf. „Hör zu" ,meinte Jamie und biss verzweifelt auf seiner Unterlippe herum. Was hatte er nur angerichtet? „Vielleicht sollten wir uns erst mal eine Weile nicht treffen, bis... bis sich das alles wieder geregelt hat. Glaub mir, ich wollte das nicht... Es... ist einfach passiert." „Du begreifst überhaupt nichts oder?" ,rief Amy und malträtierte seine Brust mit ihren Fäusten.

Jamie hielt ihre Hände fest und drückte sie sanft. „Scheinbar nicht" ,murmelte er, „Erklär's mir. Sag mir, was mit dir los ist." Amy schloss die Augen und atmete tief durch, bevor sie antwortete: „Erst sagst du mir, dass du mich liebst und dann, als ob das nicht schon Schock genug wär, meinst du auch noch, wir sollen uns erst mal nicht mehr sehen? Kapierst du denn nicht, dass ich dich brauche? Ohne dich bin ich ein Wrack. Du kannst mich nicht einfach alleine lassen, bloß weil du glaubst, dass du in mich verliebt bist. Du bist mein bester Freund, ohne dich hätte ich das alles nicht geschafft." „Amy, ich glaube nicht nur, dass ich dich liebe" ,meinte Jamie und strich über ihre Finger, „Ich weiß es. Es war nicht leicht für mich, mir das einzugestehen, aber es ist nun mal so. Ich kann nichts dafür." Amy entzog ihre Hände seinen Fingern und stolperte ein paar Schritte rückwärts. „Jamie, ich kann... ich kann nicht" ,stotterte sie, „Es... oh, warum nur?"

Jamie starrte ihr nach, wie sie zum Schloss rannten, ohne zu merken, dass jemand neben ihn trat. „Lass ihr Zeit" ,meinte Lenny und er zuckte erschrocken zusammen. „Du bist das" ,nuschelte er und wischte sich über die Augen, „Zeit wofür?" „Zeit das zu verkraften, was du ihr gerade gesagt hast" ,erwiderte Lenny. „Du.. du hast uns zugehört?" ,fragte Jamie verdutzt und starrte sie an. Lenny grinste verlegen: „Nur zufällig, natürlich. Tut mir Leid." Jamie rollte mit den Augen: „Natürlich. Ach egal... ich werd dann jetzt..." Er wand sich zum Gehen, doch Lenny hielt ihn zurück. „Amy hatte Recht" ,seufzte sie, „Du kapierst tatsächlich überhaupt nichts." „Was?" ,fragte Jamie mit hochgezogener Augenbraue, „Was hab ich denn nun schon wieder nicht verstanden?"

Lenny stöhnte: „Ihr passt wirklich gut zusammen, einer so blöd wie der andere. Mein Gott, siehst du denn nicht, dass sie dich liebt?" „Uhm" ,machte Jamie und rollte erneut mit den Augen, „Falls es dir nicht aufgefallen ist: Sie ist gerade vor mir geflüchtet, weil ich ihr gesagt habe, dass ich sie liebe." Lenny tätschelte ihm die Wange, als wäre er ein Geisteskranker. „Bei Merlin, nun überleg doch mal, was sie schon alles durchgemacht hat... Wie würdest du denn reagieren, wenn nach alledem dein neuer bester Freund kommen würde und dir seine Liebe gestehen würde? Jamie, sie hat Angst!"

„Ich hab auch Angst" ,antwortete er ohne nachzudenken, doch dann wurde ihm klar, was Lenny meinte, „Oh... Und du meinst wirklich sie...?" Lenny nickte eifrig: „Endlich hast du es kapiert. Du kannst gehen." Jamies Miene erhellte sich für einen Moment und er drückte ihr einen Kuss auf die Wange. „Du bist die Beste" ,grinste er dann und drückte sie zusätzlich noch einmal an sich, doch dann fiel ihm etwas ein, „Nein... nein. Gegen Ced hab ich doch nie eine Chance." Nun war es an Lenny mit den Augen zu rollen: „Bist du schwerhörig oder was? Ich hab dir doch gesagt, dass sie dich auch..." „Natürlich, dass habe ich schon gehört" ,erwiderte Jamie leise, „Aber nicht so sehr wie sie Ced geliebt hat... wie sie ihn immer noch liebt." Lenny seufzte: „Verliebte sind wirklich kompliziert. Sie liebt dich schon längst genauso sehr wie ihn, wenn nicht so gar noch mehr. Genau kann ich das auch nicht sagen... aber so wie sie sich dir gegenüber verhält, wie sie von dir redet... so hat sie über Cedric auch geredet. Und dieses Lächeln auf ihren Lippen, sobald du am Schlosstor erscheinst. Jamie, wirklich, wenn sie dich nicht liebt, dann geh ich mich erhängen. Glaub mir einfach. Sie muss nur noch begreifen, dass sie mit der Vergangenheit abschließen muss und ein neues Leben anfangen... Ich werde mit ihr reden, vielleicht hört sich ja auf mich. Mach's gut, Jamie." „Danke, Lenny" ,erwiderte dieser und wand sich zum Gehen, „Sag mir Bescheid, wenn's was Neues gibt..." Lenny schüttelte den Kopf: „Ich schick sie gleich zu dir."

Während Jamie sich glücklich und zufrieden grinsend auf den Heimweg machte, ging Lenny nach Amy suchen und fand sie schließlich auf der Mädchentoilette im ersten Stock. Sie sah erbärmlich aus. „Amy" ,rief Lenny und schlang die Arme um die Freundin, „Du hast doch nicht etwa...?" Sie ließ ihren Satz offen und nickte zu den Klos. Amy schüttelten den Kopf und wischte sich die Tränen aus den Augen. „Nein" ,murmelte sie, „Auch wenn mir danach wäre... Wo warst du so lange?" Lenny schmunzelte ein wenig: „Och... musste erst noch was klären. Du hast mich gesehen?" „Mhm" ,nickte Amy, „Als ich weggelaufen bin... Hast... hast du gehört, was er gesagt hat?" Lenny nickte und drückte die Freundin fester an sich. „Ja, das habe ich" ,erwiderte sie dann und seufzte leise, „Amy... er meint's wirklich ernst und verdammt noch mal er ist wirklich ein knuffiger Kerl. Warum gibst du ihm nicht einfach eine Chance? Ich seh doch, dass du ihn auch magst."

„Lenny, selbst wenn, ich könnte nicht" ,schluchzte Amy nach einem Moment des Schweigens, „Nach allem was passiert ist... Ich hab Angst, Lenny. Wenn ihm auch etwas passieren würde... Ich würde das nicht verkraften. Oder wenn die Beziehung nicht hält... Nein, ich brauch ihn als besten Freund viel zu sehr." Lenny strich ihr über die Haare und versuchte sie ein wenig zu beruhigen, bevor sie weitersprach: „Du liebst ihn also. Mein Gott gerade nachdem, was mit Cedric passiert ist, solltest du doch wissen, dass du die Freundschaft so noch mehr aufs Spiel setzt. Amy mach nicht den selben Fehler noch mal. Du machst nicht nur die Freundschaft kaputt, sondern auch dich und ihn... Glauben mir, bitte! Ich kann das nicht mit ansehen, Amy... das geht nicht gut!"

Amy löste sich aus Lennys Armen und stand auf. „Ich kann nicht" ,flüsterte sie, bevor sie aus den Toiletten schlich und auf ihr Zimmer ging. Dort ließ sie sich auf ihr Bett fallen und drückte das tränenverschmierte Gesicht in ihre Kissen. Warum musste ihr immer so etwas passieren? Sie wollte Jamie nicht lieben und sie wollte nicht, dass er sie liebte. Es war doch alles gerade so gut gelaufen, warum musste er jetzt damit rausrücken? Und warum musste ihr klar werden, dass sie ihn auch liebte? Sie wollte doch nur einen besten Freund... warum musste sie die Liebe immer gleich dazu bekommen?

Tage und Wochen strichen vorüber, in denen Amy nicht mehr mit Jamie sprach und sich wieder zurückzog. Die Schule wurde zur Nebensache und dass, obwohl die Prüfungen immer näher rücken und Amys Gedanken drehten sich einzig und alleine nur noch um Jamie. Was sollte sie nur tun? Morgen begannen die Prüfungen und sie konnte so gut wie gar nichts. Zwar lag das aufgeschlagene Zaubertränkebuch neben ihr im Gras, doch sie hatte nicht einmal hineingeschaut. Es erinnerte sie an Jamie. „Amy?" ,es war Lenny, die sich neben sie setzte und einen Arm um sie legte, „Hör mir zu, auch wenn du es nicht wissen willst. Du und er, ihr seit das perfekte Paar. Er ist vielleicht nicht Cedric, aber macht ihn das denn zu einem schlechteren Menschen?" Amy horchte auf, das waren die selben Worte die Dumbledore zu ihr gesagt hatte. „Das hat er damit gemeint" ,nuschelte sie und starrte Lenny nachdenklich an.

„Von was redest du denn?" ,wollte Lenny wissen, „Wer hat was gemeint?" „Dumbledore, er hat das Selbe gesagt, wie du eben... Nur schon viel früher. Er hat Jamie gemeint... er wusste es." „Und er hat Recht, Amy" ,meinte Lenny, die immer noch ein wenig verwirrt war, „Jamie ist kein schlechter Mensch. Es verlangt doch niemand von dir, dass du Cedric vergisst. Du musst nur... weitermachen, verstehst du? Jamie liebt dich und du liebst ihn, willst du das aufgeben nur weil du einem Toten nachtrauerst? Amy begreif doch, Cedric kommt nicht wieder. Du kannst wegen ihm nicht so eine einmalige Chance sausen lassen. Er wäre dir nicht böse, alles was er wollte, war, dass du glücklich bist und das bist du nun mal nur mit Jamie. Also mach was draus." Amy starrte nachdenklich Löcher in die Luft, bevor sie leise antwortete: „Ja, das macht Sinn... vielleicht, vielleicht hast du Recht. Aber... ach, Lenny, es ist einfach so schwer." „Du schaffst das schon" ,meinte Lenny und knuddelte Amy, „Aber erst mal solltest du dich darum kümmern." Grinsend deutete sie auf das Zaubertränkebuch und Amy seufzte.


	10. It's Hard To Say It Time To Say It

**Kapitel 9 – It's hard to say it, time to say it goodbye**

Der Montag kam und mit ihm auch die erste Prüfung. Amy hatte bis spät in die Nacht den ganzen Zaubertränkestoff wiederholt und fühlte sich eigentlich relativ sicher. Doch als Snape sie in die Große Halle führten, wo die UTZ- Prüfungen stattfanden, wurde ihr doch ein wenig mulmig. Hoffentlich kam auch wirklich das dran, was sie gelernt hatte. Sie ließ sich an einem Tisch in der vorletzten Reihe fallen, vor Lenny, hinter Ciara und neben Luca. Vor ihr lagen leeres Pergament, eine Feder und ein Tintenfass. „Viel Erfolg" ,meinte Snape, aber Amy war sich nicht sicher, ob er das wirklich ernst meinte. Mit einem Wisch seines Zauberstabes erschienen die Aufgabenblätter vor ihnen auf den Tischen und sie konnten anfangen. Amys Blick huschte über die erste Seite und sie musste feststellen, dass sie alle Antworten wusste und so begann sie zuversichtlich drauf loszuschreiben.

„Uf" ,seufzte Amy und ließ sich mit den anderen Dreien am See fallen, „Prüfung Nummer Eins geschafft." „Jetzt kann's nur noch besser werden" ,meinte Lenny, „Zaubertränke ist ja schon rum..." „Nicht ganz" ,warf Ciara ein, „Heute Mittag noch die Praktische..." „Ein Klacks" ,grinste Lenny, „Einfach schauen, was Amy macht... So schwer ist das nicht." Amy schüttelte nur grinsend den Kopf und vertiefte sich in ihre Verwandlungsaufzeichnung, immerhin stand morgen schon die nächste Prüfung an, diesmal eben Verwandlung. „Ach Amy" ,stöhnte Luca, „Nun hör doch mal auf zu lernen, du kannst das auch so." „Hm" ,machte Amy, „Ich will aber nicht schon wieder ne Nachschicht einschieben." „Komm schon, willst du jetzt zwei Wochen durchlernen oder wie?" ,fragte Lenny augenrollend. „Wenn's sein muss" ,erwiderte Amy schulterzuckend.

Tatsächlich war Amy in den nächsten beiden Wochen in der Zeit zwischen und nach den Prüfungen mit lernen für die nächste Prüfung beschäftigt. Doch am Freitag war endlich alles vorbei und Amy konnte aufatmen. Nie wieder lernen, in ihrem ganzen Leben nicht mehr! Das musste gefeiert werden. Zusammen mit den restlichen Siebtklässlern, ordentliche Butterbier und Fressalien machte sie sich auf den Weg zum See. Dort ließ man sich nieder und besiedelte fast die gesamte Uferbreite, doch niemand störte sich weiter daran. Amy saß mit den anderen Drei auf einer Decke und nuckelte an ihrem Butterbier, wie ein kleines Kind. Luca und Ciara lachten sie aus, während Lenny nur den Kopf schüttelte. „Noch ein Schnuller, Amylein?" ,fragte sie und konnte sich ein Grinsen nun auch nicht mehr verkneifen. Amy rollte nur mit den Augen und ließ sich eine handvoll Chips schmecken.

Bis spät in den Abend dauerte die Party, dann lösten sich die Grüppchen so langsam auf. Auch Amy wollte ins Bett, sie war hundemüde von dem vielen lernen. „Och, Amy, nüsch gehn" ,meinte Lenny schon „leicht beschwippst", da man mit fortschreitender Zeit auch auf höherprozentiges umgestiegen war, „Is doch noch früh, bleib noch." Amy seufzte und versuchte ihre Freundin loszuwerden, die sich an ihren Arm geklammert hatte. „Lenny, ich bin müde" ,brummelte Amy, noch vollkommen nüchtern, „Lass mich schlafen gehen. Dave ist doch auch noch da." „Davee? Wooo?" ,rief Lenny und schaute sich begierig um.

„Da" ,erwiderte Amy genervt und deutete vage in die Richtung, in der sie Dave das letzte Mal gesehen hatte, unwissend, was sie damit anrichtete. Lenny rappelte sich auf, lief in die angewiesene Richtung und fiel schließlich über einen Slytherin her. Amy stöhnte und schlug sich die Hände vor den Kopf. Wie konnte man nur so viel trinken? „Bin gleich wieder da" ,nuschelte sie den anderen Beiden zu und versuchte Lenny zu retten, bevor Dave sie so sah. Doch zu spät, als Amy bei den beiden scheinbaren Turteltäubchen ankam, stand Dave schon mit zuckenden Wangenknochen neben ihnen. Amy kannte ihn inzwischen gut genug, um zu wissen, dass das nichts Gutes bedeutete. Schnell griff sie ihn am Arm und zog ihn etwas weg von den Beiden.

„Hör mal" ,nuschelte sie und musterte betreten ihre Schuhe, „Das ist meine Schuld, tut mir Leid." „Was meinst du?" ,fragte Dave stirnrunzelnd, der Knochen seiner linken Wange bebte noch immer. „Na, das Lenny diesen Slytherin, dessen Namen ich leider nicht kenne, küsst" ,murmelte Amy und schaute zu Lenny hinüber, die inzwischen auch begriffen hatte, dass ihr neuer Freund nicht Dave war, „Sie ist betrunken und ich wollte eigentlich nur schlafen gehen, aber sie hat mich einfach nicht losgelassen. Also hab ich sie zu dir geschickt... aber du warst wohl nicht mehr da, wo du noch vor fünf Minuten warst. Dafür dann er... Es tut mir wirklich Leid." Dave schüttelte den Kopf und seufzte: „Sag mal, was gab's denn bei euch in der Ecke wieder zum Trinken? Mit Butterbier habt ihr euch ja wohl nicht begnügt..." Amy zuckte unschuldig mit den Schultern und hob die Hände: „Ich war's nicht. Ich hab wirklich nur Butterbier getrunken... Naja, vielleicht solltest du sie ins Bett bringen." „Schon unterwegs" ,grinste Dave und ging Lenny einsammeln.

Amy schaute ihm einen Moment grinsend dabei zu, bevor sie sich auf den Weg in ihr Zimmer machte. Schlafen! Doch kaum, dass sie eingeschlafen war, suchte sie das erste Mal seit Wochen Cedric sie wieder in ihren Träumen heim. Er stand vor ihr, lächelte sie an und strich über ihre Wange. „Ich bin stolz auf dich" ,meinte er dann leise, „Nicht nur wegen des Quidditchpokals. Endlich hast du es begriffen. Werd glücklich Eve und ich werde auf dich warten." Amy fragte sich, ob das wirklich nur ein Traum war oder mehr eine Art Vision. Cedrics Lächeln wurde breiter: „Nein, dass ist kein Traum Kleines. Als Toter hast du Möglichkeiten, die dir als Lebender völlig unmöglich erscheinen... Es ist gar nicht so übel hier oben. Mach dir keine Sorgen um mich. Jamie liebt dich..." Amy wollte noch etwas erwidern, doch da hatte sich Cedric schon wieder in Luft aufgelöst.

Als Amy am nächsten Morgen aufwachte, wusste sie nicht so recht, was Traum und was Realität war. Alles was sie wusste, war, dass sie was zu erledigen hatte und zwar dringend. Sie kritzelte eine Notiz für Lenny auf der stand, dass sie was wichtiges zu regeln hatte und bald wieder zurück sein würde. Diese schickte sie mit ihrem Zauberstab auf Lennys Nachtisch, bevor sie sich umzog und aus dem Schloss schlich. Es war noch relativ früh am Morgen und so war kaum eine Menschenseele zu sehen. Amy wollte etwas frühstücken, doch die Große Halle war leer, also ging sie gleich nach draußen. Schnell lief sie vom Schlossgelände und in Richtung Hogsmeade, von wo aus sie schließlich apparierte.

Einen Moment später stand sie an dem Ort, den sie ein Jahr lang gemieden hatte und an dem sie sich noch immer nicht wohl fühlte. Der weiße Marmorstein ist etwas dreckiger als vor einem Jahr, es sind andere Blumen, die auf der Erde liegen, aber sonst ist alles wie damals. Die Inschrift, die Daten und das Gefühl in Amys Magengegend. Im Schneidersitz ließ sie sich vor dem Grab fallen und legte die schwarzen Rosen, die sie in Hogsmeade noch besorgt hatte, etwas abseits von den anderen Blumen nieder. So saß sie einen Moment da, starrten den Grabstein an und wischte sich vergeblich die Tränen aus den Augen.

„Hmpf" ,machte sie dann und schob sich ein paar widerspenstige Locken zurück hinters Ohr, „Tut mir Leid, dass ich jetzt erst wieder komme. Aber ich konnte nicht, dass du musst du verstehen. Es war schwer für mich und es hat ein Jahr gedauert, bis ich begriffen habe, dass ich weiter machen muss. Loslassen ist nicht so einfach, wie man vielleicht denkt. Besonders wenn... oh, Ced warum hast du es mir nie gesagt? Warum musstest du genauso blind sein wie ich? Wenn nur einer von uns den Mut aufgebracht hätte, irgendwas zu sagen, dann hätte alles so schön sein können... Ich dachte immer du liebst Cho, ich hab es wirklich geglaubt, obwohl alle immer das Gegenteil behauptet haben. Warum habe ich ihnen nicht geglaubt? Die Angst hat mich gelähmt und mir Glauben gemacht, dass ich das Richtige tue, obwohl ich in mein Unglück gerannt bin. Es gab so viele Momente, in denen ich so gerne die Zeit zurück gedreht hätte. Aber jetzt weiß ich... es hätte nichts gebracht, wir hätten die selben Fehler immer wieder gemacht, egal, wie viele Chancen wir bekommen hätten. Warum? Ich weiß es nicht. Vielleicht hat es einfach nicht sollen sein, vielleicht haben wir nicht sollen sein. Man hat es uns einfach nicht gegönnt zusammen zu sein... Unfair? Wahrscheinlich."

Sie hielt inne, holte tief Luft und seufzte. Sie musste all das los werden, um endlich weitermachen zu können. Um ein neues Leben anzufangen, musste sie erst mal mit der Vergangenheit Schluss machen. „Es ist so viel passiert in diesem Jahr" ,fuhr sie dann fort, „Ich hab Jamie kennen gelernt. Warum hast du mir nie gesagt, dass du im Eberkopf warst? Was hat dich nur dort hingetrieben? Das ist ein einziges Drecksloch, aber Jamie ist wirklich toll. Er hat mir im letzten halben Jahr so unbeschreiblich viel geholfen... Er war derjenige, der mich wieder zum Lachen gebracht hat, der mir gezeigt hat, dass es weiter gehen muss. Ich weiß nicht warum, aber irgendwie hat er deinen Platz als besten Freund eingenommen. Ersetzt hat er dich natürlich nicht, wie auch? Das könnte niemand, aber er war da für mich, so wie du es gewesen bist und ich bin ihm unbeschreiblich dankbar dafür. Er wusste immer genau, was ich gebraucht habe und hat es mir auch gegeben. Es ist als könnte er meine Gedanken lesen, als wüsste er, was in mir vorgeht. Teilweise ist das wirklich unheimlich... aber so ist es nun mal. Wie auch immer..."

Über Amy durchzuckte ein Blitz den Sommerhimmel, der sich zu dunkelgrauen Wolken zusammen gezogen hatte und wurde von einem lauten Donnern gefolgt. Ein Sommergewitter, das hatte ihr gerade noch gefehlt. Amy machte sich klein und stützte ihr Kinn auf ihren Knien ab. Sie hasste Gewitter. Dann sprach sie weiter: „Tja, es ist genauso wie vor einem Jahr... fehlt nur noch der Regen. Nun, lass mich weiter erzählen. Ich war miserable in der Schule, der Unterricht zog an mir vorbei, ohne dass ich etwas mitbekommen habe und meine Hausaufgaben habe ich mehr schlecht als recht gemacht. Um meine Pflichten als Schülersprecherin habe ich mich überhaupt nicht geschert... Es war mir einfach alles zu viel. Das einzige, was mir außer Jamie und meinen Mädels ein wenig Halt gegeben hat, war das Quidditch und das obwohl ich sogar kurz vor einem Rauswurf aus dem Team stand. Ich konnte mich einfach nicht mehr konzentrieren, meine Gedanken sind ständig abgeschweift... Ich kam mit nichts mehr klar, hab sogar Essstörungen bekommen. Die Anderen haben sich schreckliche Sorgen um mich gemacht, aber nicht mal das habe ich wirklich mitbekommen.

Ach ja, vielleicht interessiert es dich, dass Cho Chang wirklich die Schlampe ist, für die ich sie gehalten habe? Mein Gott, wie konnte ich nur einen Moment glauben, dass du sie wirklich liebst? Dass sie dich liebt? Du warst nur ein Mittel zum Zweck, von Anfang an. Sie hat dich nur benutzt, um Aufmerksamkeit und Verehrer zu gewinnen. Du hättest mal sehen sollen, wie schnell sie über deinen Tod hinweg war. Ich dachte ich seh nicht recht! Aber na ja, was soll man machen? Der arme Harry, ich glaube nicht, dass er weiß, was er sich damit angetan hat... Ja, sie ist mit Harry zusammen. Warum? Na wahrscheinlich, weil er die Zauberwelt gerettet hat und Voldemort getötet. Wer könnte ihr mehr Aufmerksamkeit einbringen, als der Junge, der lebte? Na, wenn es sie glücklich macht. Harry wird schon noch merken, dass er die falsche Wahl getroffen hat. Egal... ich schweif völlig vom Thema ab. Wo war ich überhaupt? Es gibt so viel zu erzählen, aber ich glaube, dass willst du gar nicht alles wissen. Mir ging es so schlecht, ich wollte... nein, ich habe sogar mit dem Gedanken gespielt mich umzubringen. Aber als Atheistin hatte ich viel zu viel Angst vor dem Tod und was danach kommt. Also fiel das wohl auch irgendwie flach. Dann kam Jamie und ich hab mich plötzlich wieder gefangen."

Erneut störten das Gewitter ihre Worte und Amy musste innehalten. Sie wischte die Tränen von ihren Wangen und putzte sich die Nase, bevor sie fortfuhr: „Es war komisch, ich hab ihm einfach vertraut. Einfach so... und du weißt, dass das für mich nicht üblich ist. Ich vertraue niemandem, den ich nicht länger als zwei Monate kenne, aber bei Jamie... Ich weiß nicht, ich hab in seine Augen geschaut und wusste, dass er in Ordnung ist. Wir wurden Freunde und er hat mir die Lebensfreude zurück gebracht. Es hat eine Weile gedauert, bis alles wieder normal wurde... aber dann klappte wieder alles, so wie früher. Ich hab wieder zugenommen, wieder gegessen, im Unterricht mitgemacht, meine Hausaufgaben gemacht, gelacht und wieder normale Klamotten getragen. Das alles verdanken ich ihm. Sollte ich ihm bei Gelegenheit vielleicht mal sagen, was? Aber überall das, ist mir eins entgangen und zwar, dass ich den selben Fehler schon wieder beging. Ich habe Freundschaft mit Liebe verwechselt bzw. den Übergang verpasst. Scheint so als würde mir das immer wieder passieren. Nach allem was passiert ist, könnte man vielleicht denken, ich würde es wenigstens einsehen, wenn es anderen auffällt. Aber nein, Amy Even passiert der gleich Fehler nicht zweimal.

Haha. Ich bin so bescheuert, Ced. Hab mich in ihn verliebt und merke es nicht, will es nicht merken. Was wenn er jetzt auch schon tot wäre? Das würde ich nicht verkraften, aber trotzdem konnte ich nicht den Mut aufbringen, mir meine Gefühle einzugestehen. Selbst nicht, als er mir gesagt hat, dass er mich liebt. Ja, er war mutig und hat es mir gesagt. Aber ich... ich bin einfach davon gelaufen. Wegrennen erscheint einem immer so viel einfach, aber es macht alles nur noch schlimmer. Zwei Monate lang bin ich vor ihm weggelaufen, bis ich kapiert habe, dass es so nicht funktionieren kann. Ich dachte immer, zwei Freunde, die sich in einander verlieben, so was gibt's doch nur in Muggelfilmen, aber dann muss ich es am eigenen Leib erfahren. Sogar zweimal und ich muss sagen, es ist noch schlimmer, als es in den Filmen dargestellt wird. Ich bin immer noch hin und hergerissen zwischen Freundschaft und Liebe. Dabei müsste ich doch schon längst begriffen haben, dass man mit dem Unterdrücken von Gefühle nichts erreicht, die Freundschaft damit nicht retten kann..."

Wieder unterbrach das Gewitter sie und Amy fragte sich, wo der warme Sommerregen blieb. „Im Gegenteil, man zerstört sie nur noch mehr. Und sich selbst noch dazu, denn es ist nicht einfach Gefühle zu unterdrücken und geheim zuhalten. Tja, jetzt sind die UTZ- Prüfungen rum... ich glaub ich war gar nicht mal so schlecht, man wird sehen... Egal, darauf wollte ich nicht hinaus. Ich wollte nur sagen, dass jetzt ein neuer Abschnitt in meinem Leben anfängt. Aber ich kann nur neue Wege beschreiten, wenn ich die anderen verlasse. Ich will Journalistin und Schriftstellerin werden. Das Schreiben lag mir schon immer und sensationssüchtig bin ich ja sowieso, weißt du ja... Ich werd diese Kimmkorn aus dem Blickfeld der Öffentlichkeit verdrängen, damit sie keine Lügen mehr verbreiten kann. Diese blöde Kuh... was bildet die sich...? Ach egal, falsches Thema. Jedenfalls... verdammt wo war ich jetzt wieder? Ach ja, neuer Lebensabschnitt und so... Ced, ich werde dich nie vergessen, dass weißt du hoffentlich, aber ich muss weiter machen. Mein Leben leben ohne dich leben, auch wenn ich es viel lieber mit dir getan hätte. Aber es geht nun mal nicht anders. Was passiert ist, ist passiert und ich muss damit leben. Dein Tod hat Jamie in mein Leben gebracht und er hat nun eine eben so wichtig Rolle darin eingenommen, wie du sie hattest...

Ich denke du verstehst, dass ich nicht den selben Fehler noch mal machen will. Ich liebe ihn und muss ihm das verdammt noch mal auch sagen. Du wolltest nur, dass ich glücklich bin, so wie ich nur wollte, dass du es bist... Nun, ich weiß nicht, wie es mit dir aussieht, aber ich war immer nur mit dir und Jamie wirklich richtig glücklich. Aber du bist nun nicht mehr da... versteh das nicht falsch, es ist nicht so, dass ich froh darüber wäre. Ich muss mich nur damit abfinden... und jetzt bleibt mir nur noch Jamie. Nein... das klingt so falsch. So als ob Jamie nur... ein Lückenfüller wäre, aber das ist er nicht. Wenn du noch hier wärst... ich wüsste nicht, wie ich mich entscheiden würde. Ich könnte es wahrscheinlich. Ihr seit mir beide gleich wichtig, es ist nur... Egal, ich liebe ihn genauso sehr, wie ich dich liebe... geliebt habe, welche Zeitform auch immer richtig ist. Ich will nur, dass du das weißt... Ich vermiss dich, Ced. Nimm's mir nicht übel, aber ich werde wohl erst nächstes Jahr wieder kommen... Ich hasse Friedhöfe, besonders, wenn Bekannte und liebgewonnen Menschen ihr Grab dort haben..."

Sie hatte alles gesagt, was sie zu sagen gehabt hatte. Jetzt musste sie zu Jamie und ihm endlich... Plötzlich räusperte sich jemand hinter ihr und Amy zuckte erschrocken zusammen.


	11. Epilog Jamie, I'm So Glad You're Mine

**Epilog – Jamie, I'm so glad you're mine**

Amy sprang auf ihre Füße und fuhr herum. Dort stand er und lächelte sie schwach an. Woher wusste er, dass sie hier war? Sie ging ein paar Schritte auf ihn zu, blieb dann jedoch stehen und starrte ihn an. „Stehst du schon lange da?" ,fragte sie leise und musterte ihre Schuhe, in der Hoffnung, dass er ihre Tränen nicht sehen würde. „Lange genug" ,erwiderte Jamie ebenso leise. „Woher?" ,wollte Amy wissen, „Woher weißt du, dass ich hier bin?" Jamies Lächeln wurde ein wenig breiter, als sie die letzten Schritte auf ihn zu kam und wenige Zentimeter vor ihm stehen blieb. „Lenny kam plötzlich bei mir herein geschneit" ,meinte er und griff nach ihren Händen, um seine Finger mit ihren zu verschränken, „Mit einem Zettel in der Hand und meinte, dass du schon seit Stunden weg wärst, obwohl du geschrieben hättest, dass du bald wieder kommst. Sie dachte wohl, du wärst bei mir... Aber da du das offensichtlich nicht warst, habe ich eins und eins zusammen gezählte und Lenny gefragt, wie dieser gottverdammte Friedhof hier heißt. Ich mag keine Friedhöfe..."

„Ich auch nicht" ,erwiderte Amy und lächelte nun ebenfalls leicht, „Warst du deshalb nicht auf seiner Beerdigung? Du hast also alles gehört, was ich gerade gesagt habe oder... oder nicht?" Jamie löste seine linke Hand aus der ihrigen, um einige Strähnen zurück an ihren richtigen Platz zu schieben und ihr die Tränen von den Wangen zu wischen, bevor er antwortete: „Ja, deswegen war ich nicht dort. Und nein, ich habe nicht alles gehört... Aber doch genug. Amy, ich... wollte dich mit meinen Worten nicht irgendwie in Bedrängnis bringen. Aber gerade nach allem, was dir passiert ist, dachte ich, ich tu das Richtige. Aber... aber, wenn du nicht willst... also ich könnte das verstehen. Amy?" Amy lachte leise und schüttelte immer und immer wieder den Kopf. „Sag mal, hast du mir überhaupt zugehört?" ,fragte sie dann grinsend und drückte ihr Gesicht gegen seine T-Shirt.

Jamie blickte verwundert in die Gegend und wusste nicht so recht, was er tun oder sagen sollte, also zuckte er nur mit den Schultern. Amy lachte in sein T-Shirt und meinte: „Nicht wollen, Jamie was denkst du eigentlich? Ach, sag nichts... ich weiß schon: gar nichts! Natürlich will... und wie ich will. Ich würde es nicht aushalten ohne dich. Du bist mein bester Freund und der Junge in meinem Herzen... ich weiß nicht, warum, aber irgendwie scheint es so, als würde sich bei mir immer ein und der selbe Kerl diese Plätze teilen. Jamie, ich..."

Amy stöhnte, als ein Donnergrollen ihre Worte unterbrach. Ausgerechnet jetzt? Das war nicht fair! In so einem Moment konnte man nun alles andere gebrauchen, als Donner... höchsten vielleicht ein bisschen Regen. Aber verdammt noch mal kein Gewitter. Sie blickte auf, direkt in Jamies silberne Augen und schlang die Arme um seinen Hals. Er legte seine um ihre Hüften, während sie erneut ansetzte, ihm das zu sagen, was sie schon viel früher hätte sagen sollen: „Jamie, ich liebe dich." Sie lächelte, versank in seinen Augen und er lächelte verträumt zurück. Und dann, als ob sie da oben jemand erhört hätte, tropften die ersten warmen Regentropfen auf Amys Gesicht. Sie vermischten sich mit ihren Tränen und wischten diese schließlich von ihrem Gesicht. „Ich liebe dich auch, Amy" ,erwiderte Jamie leise und drückte sie fester an sich, aber immer noch weit genug, sodass er ihre Augen nicht aus seinem Blick verlor. Amy blickte in seine Augen und wusste, dass sie das Richtige getan hatte.


End file.
